Log Pose
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Suivez la boussole ! Recueil de textes sur One Piece. Ratings et Genres multiples. #22 Paula se regarde dans le miroir, et se demande qui elle est vraiment (OC).
1. Amour (Genzô, Belmer)

****Rating :**** K+

 **Genre :** Romance/Angst

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Elle n'avait jamais été qu'une putain d'emmerdeuse. [Genzô/Belmer]

.

 **Note :** Ce premier texte date un peu, il a été écrit en 2013, et déjà publié sur le site fanfic-fr. Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre du Défi 'Les Cent Discours', une liste de cent mots pour faire cent One-Shots. J'en ai fait cinq. Et demi. _Je sais._

 ** **Note 2 :**** C'était ma période « citations à tout-va ! »

* * *

 **Amour**

 _« L'amour est un genre de suicide. »_

Jacques Lacan

Elle n'avait jamais été qu'une putain d'emmerdeuse.

Les doigts de l'homme se refermèrent convulsivement sur la bouteille en verre. La main se leva, la bouche asséchée cueillit le goulot comme les lèvres d'une femme. Le geste était si naturel. _Instinctif._ L'alcool glacé dévala dans sa gorge, laissant derrière lui une brûlure apaisante. Réconfortante. Un peu de liquide coula sur son menton, suivant le tracé de ses cicatrices avant de venir tacher ses vêtements usés.

Elle n'avait jamais été qu'une saloperie de tête brûlée.

Il bascula la tête en arrière, un râle primitif s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées. Emporté par l'élan, il s'échoua au sol comme la vieille loque qu'il était. L'herbe humide n'eut même pas le bon vouloir d'amortir sa chute. Étalé en étoile au beau milieu d'un champ, il sentait les cailloux dans son dos, appuyant sur ses vieilles blessures. Ses doigts n'avaient lâché la bouteille, ultime réflexe de survie. Il cligna des paupières devant la toile noire du ciel, parsemée de poussière d'étoiles.

Elle avait toujours été sacrément allumée, plus encore que tous les astres nocturnes réunis.

Regard perdu dans le vide de la nuit, il se dit que les constellations étaient plus brillantes que jamais ce soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des perles brûlantes sur ses joues, et qu'il comprenne que les larmes embuaient sa vue. Les gouttes, salées et amères, glissaient sur sa peau tannée comme du vieux cuir, se heurtaient aux lignes de ses cicatrices, qui étaient comme autant de coutures grossières sur un patchwork. Les marques, sombres et granuleuses, le démangeaient. Il avait envie de se gratter le visage, le torse, les bras, quitte à s'écorcher vif, tout pour faire disparaître ces affreux stigmates qui ne lui rappelaient que trop bien celle qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Elle avait toujours été égoïstement fière. Et c'est ce qui l'avait perdue.

Son poing se crispa violemment dans une convulsion involontaire et la bouteille se brisa entre ses doigts. Les morceaux de verre entaillèrent sa paume, l'alcool lui brûla la chair à vif. Il secoua la main en pestant. À la lueur de la lune, il observa son membre ensanglanté. Une cicatrice de plus. _T'es un vrai puzzle humain, vieux !_ lui disait le Doc. C'était chaque jour un peu plus vrai. Hélas, il lui manquait une pièce. On la lui avait volée. Pire, elle avait été détruite.

La mort avait cet aspect irréversible tellement agaçant.

L'homme laissa retomber son bras. Il se sentait terriblement las soudain. Ses yeux s'étaient asséchés, et il regardait les étoiles sans les voir. Il ignorait si la torpeur qui l'envahissait était due à un incongru apaisement ou à son désespoir habituel. Le parfum des arbres fruitiers lui faisait tourner la tête. Le fracas des vagues, au loin, lui donnait le vertige. En réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle était toujours là, dans les fruits oranges des mandariniers de Nojiko, dans le murmure de l'Océan que Nami s'était jurée d'explorer. Elle était partout. Et nulle part.

Il grogna.

Elle était têtue et butée, grossière et vulgaire, irrespectueuse et provocatrice. Carrément insupportable.

Elle avait les manières d'un homme et le charme d'une femme. Elle savait utiliser aussi bien ses poings que ses formes, maniait avec autant de dextérité la menace que la séduction. Elle se foutait de la gueule du monde et lui faisait un doigt d'honneur en guise de salut. Mais elle était animée d'une telle flamme, elle brûlait de l'intérieur, enflammait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle irradiait d'une lumière éclatante, aveuglante. Elle avait le même effet qu'une lampe sur les papillons de nuit …

Elle était déterminée et volontaire, simple et directe, insouciante et taquine. Carrément attirante.

Il soupira et chercha de sa main gauche la flasque qu'il gardait toujours dans une poche. _Elle était morte sous ses yeux._ Ses doigts engourdis trébuchèrent sur le bouchon et ses lèvres se ruèrent sur le goulot. _Elle était morte et il n'avait jamais pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait._

Alors, seul sous les étoiles de minuit, Genzô buvait.

Il buvait à cet amour qui n'avait pas eu le temps de brûler. Il se saoulait avec ferveur, cherchant l'oubli et le repos qu'il ne parvenait, autrement, à trouver. Il buvait à cette vie qui avait été soufflée trop tôt. Il se bousillait le foie comme elle se bousillait autrefois les poumons. Il buvait à tous les « si » qui l'empêchaient de dormir, à tous les « si » qui auraient pu changer sa vie, leurs vies, et qu'il avait lâchement laissé passer.

Il buvait pour ne plus penser à celui qu'il était, il buvait pour ne plus songer à ce qu'il était advenu, il buvait pour rendre la mort un peu moins définitive.

Et au cœur de l'ivresse, il arrivait presque à y croire...


	2. Dans l'arène (Rebecca)

****Rating :**** T

 **Genre :** Général / Angst

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Les cris et les imprécations du public résonnent au loin, et tu trembles dans ton armure qui n'en porte que le nom. [Rebecca]

.

 **Note :** Rebecca n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, et je n'avais pas spécialement prévu d'écrire un jour sur elle. Mais il a suffit que je lise de loin une discussion du Forum de Tous les Périls (lien sur mon profil) pour qu'une idée vienne me démanger le clavier.

Voilà le résultat, je suis assez incertaine c'est la première fois que j'utilise la narration à la seconde personne.

* * *

 **Dans l'arène**

Les mailles dorées brillent dans la lumière de l'aube et tu as envie de vomir.

La tenue est négligemment posée sur une chaise branlante. La brassière et la jupe, si ridiculement réduites qu'elles n'ont d'armure que le nom. Les maillons usés et rouillés protègent à peine ta pudeur, alors tu sais bien que ne peux compter dessus pour te défendre des attaques ennemies. Tu te dis parfois qu'il vaudrait encore mieux combattre intégralement nue, plutôt que de revêtir cette humiliante tenue de gladiatrice.

La honte t'en a toujours empêchée.

Même si Doflamingo s'amuse à broyer ton honneur en plus de tout le reste, tu te rattaches désespérément aux miettes de pudeur qu'il consent à te laisser.

Alors tu retiens la nausée qui te retourne les tripes et tu enfiles cet accoutrement grotesque. Tes gestes sont lents, assurés malgré la peur, le dégoût et la haine. Le métal te brûle la peau, irrite ton épiderme à chaque instant. Au début, les attaches bancales de la brassière entravaient tes mouvements, réduisant ta précieuse vitesse, mais tu as appris à bouger dans cette tenue de comédie. Et quelque part, tu es fière d'avoir su t'adapter.

Tes doigts glissent sur le casque doré.

C'est la seule chose qui ne te rebute pas totalement.

Même si le métal est vieux et terni, il reste solide. Tu y retrouves un semblant de la protection qu'est censée t'apporter la cuirasse de combat. Et surtout, la visière abaissée sur ton visage forme une barrière entre toi et le reste du monde. Garde-fou illusoire, tu sais bien que ce casque ne te préserve pas plus que le reste de l'armure. Même si elle n'est que symbolique, c'est une barrière contre les insultes et les injures des spectateurs du Colisée, contre la rage destructrice et aveugle de tes adversaires, contre les machinations et les mensonges de Doflamingo.

Contre ta peur et ta propre solitude.

Ton champ de vision est légèrement étréci par la visière et ton souffle résonne sous l'axe nasal du casque, mais tu te sens déjà un peu mieux. Pas vraiment _bien_. Mais suffisamment pour retrouver ta volonté de combattre. Et de vaincre.

Ne manque que la cape. Et malgré toi, tu dois bien admettre que tu l'aimes bien cette cape. C'est ridicule pourtant. Un si long et ample carré de tissu pour draper tes épaules et flotter dans les airs alors que ton corps est presque entièrement exhibé au monde. Le premier jour, honteuse, tu t'es enveloppée dans la large cape, camouflant chaque centimètre de peau laissée découverte par cette pseudo-armure qu'on t'a attribuée. Mais les gardes du Colisée, furieux, sont venus déchiqueter la toile, ne te laissant que de misérables lambeaux de tissus.

 _Les combats du Colisée sont un spectacle. Les gens veulent de la violence et du sang._

 _Ton sang ne se verra pas si tu es décemment vêtue._

Mais tu as vite réalisé que tu avais droit à un traitement de faveur. Ta lame est plus émoussée que toutes les armes de gladiateurs. Ton bouclier est plus élimé que toutes les défenses de combattants. Ton armure est plus réduite que toutes les autres. _Il ne faudrait pas que les bonnes gens de Dressrosa ratent la moindre goutte du sang versé de la Princesse Fantôme._

Mais ils en ont eu pour leur compte, et cela aussi fait ta fierté.

Invaincue.

Tu n'as jamais fait couler le sang. Ni le tien, ni celui de tes adversaires. Et à cela, tu t'accroches avec détermination. Tu ne rentreras pas dans leur jeu. Tu ne joueras pas leurs règles.

Ils auront beau t'exhiber à moitié nue dans l'arène sauvage du Colisée, ils auront beau déverser sur ta frêle silhouette des torrents de haine et de jurons, ils auront beau souhaiter avec ferveur ta mort dans un geyser de sang et de hurlements, tu restera fidèle à toi-même. À Scarlet, ta défunte mère. _Tu ne feras de mal à personne, tu ne blesseras personne._ Cela ne t'empêcheras pas de combattre. Le soldat-jouet t'as appris à ne pas être blessée. À utiliser la force de tes ennemis pour la retourner contre eux. Et tu as cueilli la victoire, à chacun de tes passages dans l'arène, t'affranchissant de leur loi du sang.

Car les gladiateurs que tu affrontes au Colisée ne sont pas tes vrais ennemis. Le seul adversaire que tu souhaites vraiment battre, et blesser, et _tuer_ , sans l'ombre d'un remord... c'est Doflamingo.

C'est pour cette raison que tu combats aujourd'hui.

Ta nausée balayée par une froide détermination, tu drapes la cape d'émeraude sur tes épaules hautes, et dans le froissement du tissu, tu entends les murmures d'honneur des Gladiateurs d'autrefois...

Avant.

Avant que le roi-pirate ne fasse de ce pays une scène de spectacle, où les gens s'agitent de joie et de bonheur simulés, comme des marionnettes sous des fils invisibles tandis que dans l'ombre des coulisses les chercheurs de vérité se tordent d'horreur. Avant que Don Quichotte ne fasse des combats de gladiateurs un jeu de sang, et des valeureux guerriers, des bêtes sauvages assoiffées de mort...

Avant Doflamingo, se battre dans le Colisée revêtait une forme d'honneur, de gloire. Même les pires criminels, en canalisant leur sauvagerie dans l'art du combat, pouvaient prétendre au respect et à la considération. Souvent, les vieux prisonniers évoquent devant toi ce passé regretté, la solidarité entre gladiateurs, l'engouement du public, moins fervent qu'aujourd'hui mais plus authentique. Le peuple sous le Roi Riku ne venait pas applaudir la mise à mort de prisonniers et d'opposants politiques. Non, en ce temps-là, Dressrosa encourageait les guerriers, aux longues capes colorées, pour leur force et leur habilité dans l'arène.

Tu te dis souvent, quitte à combattre dans l'arène, que tu aurais préféré le faire en cet âge révolu. À ton tour, tu deviens nostalgique d'une époque passée, que tu n'as même pas connue.

Et tu peux pas passer devant la statue de Kyros, légendaire gladiateur d'un temps oublié, sans t'arrêter à son pied. Le mystère de cet étrange combattant t'a toujours interpellée. Un homme si fort et puissant, pendant vingt ans prisonnier du Colisée et invaincu après trois milles combats... Rien que cela rend son histoire incroyable. C'est trop grand, trop important, trop _beau_ pour être vrai.

Voilà qu'en plus, personne à travers tout le pays ne se souvient de lui.

Absurde.

Comment un guerrier si valeureux peut-il exister et ne laisser aucune trace dans la mémoire du peuple ? C'est forcément une légende hasardeuse, un folklore maladroit. Une histoire réconfortante que les prisonniers du Colisée colportent pour retrouver une lueur d'espoir.

Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui _palpite_ en toi, à chaque fois que Kyros est évoqué. L'écho d'un souvenir peut-être, ou un manque dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Souvent, avant de descendre dans l'arène, tu viens te recueillir au pied de la statue. Tu trouves dans l'imposante silhouette un doux réconfort et l'idée saugrenue que tu es en sécurité. Sa légende t'inspire et malgré toi, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à lui quand on te surnomme 'Invaincue'. C'est idiot, mais la pensée de cet homme, même s'il n'a certainement jamais existé, te donne force et courage.

Alors tu revêts ta cape comme une bannière. Plutôt que d'y voir une énième tentative d'humiliation avec cet excès de tissu gâché alors que ta pudeur est bafouée, tu choisis de la porter comme un flambeau de la gloire passée des Gladiateurs, du Colisée, de Dressrosa. Tu la brandis comme un pavillon éclatant, pour hurler au reste du monde que non, tu ne te laisseras pas faire, que Doflamingo ne t'a pas encore vaincue et que tu ne cesseras pas de combattre tant qu'il te restera un souffle de vie.

Droite et fière, tu marches vers l'arène.

Aujourd'hui encore, tu combattras. Aujourd'hui encore, tu vaincras. Et lorsque tu auras remporté l'ultime récompense, le _Mera Mera no Mi_... tu tueras Doflamingo de tes propres mains.

Droite et fière, tu marches vers l'arène.


	3. Une Mélodie (Brook)

****Rating :**** K+

 **Genre :** Général

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** L'euphorie du moment. C'était grisant, exaltant. Comme si tous, portés par la musique de Soul King, n'avions plus formé qu'une seule et même âme. [Brook]

.

 **Note :** J'ai récemment vu un très bon AMV sur Brook, et ça m'a donné envie de dépoussiérer ce vieux texte.

Il a été écrit en Février 2014 _(z'avez vu la précision !)_ dans le cadre d'un défi sur fanfic-fr : Les Cents Discours, une liste de cent mots pour faire cents OS _(j'en ai fait cinq et demi, un véritable exploit...)._ Honnêtement, je l'ai quand même recorrigé avant de le poster ici parce que... les fautes d'orthographe et l'accord des temps... _*grimace*_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Une mélodie**

 _« Ma vie, c'est d'être fan […] Sans répit, jour et nuit. »_

Pascal Obispo – Fan.

\- J'y étais, annonçai-je avec fierté.

Les exclamations de surprise fleurirent autour de moi, expressions étonnées faites de bouches arrondies et de yeux brillants. Je pouvais lire l'excitation furieuse dans les prunelles brunes d'Isyda, l'admiration muette dans les mains jointes de Fenella. Quand à Naomi... elle exsudait littéralement de jalousie, et cela, plus que tout le reste, flatta mon ego. _Bien fait pour toi, petite peste._ Elle qui s'extasiait à répéter à tort et à travers qu'elle avait rencontré le chanteur, et avait même discuté avec lui ! Alors que c'était faux, bien entendu. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle ne l'avait même pas approché d'assez près pour distinguer la fêlure de son crâne.

Alors que moi, j'avais assisté, _pour de vrai_ , à son dernier concert !

\- Aux Shabondy ? souffla Fenella, comme si elle peinait à y croire.

\- Tu y étais vraiment ?!

\- Oui.

La confirmation de ce que je venais déjà de leur annoncer les ébahit plus encore, si c'était possible. Naomi me fusilla du regard. Je lui renvoyai un sourire radieux.

Oui, j'y avais assisté. À son dernier spectacle, ultime date de sa tournée planétaire, celui qui avait défrayé la chronique avec son final choc et sa double révélation : Soul King Brook était un pirate, et il stoppait sa carrière de rock star pour reprendre la mer avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Un show hallucinant, avec une ambiance survoltée et un chanteur au top de sa forme.

\- Et il l'a fait ? demanda Isyda en sautillant sur place.

Je souris, ayant déjà deviné de quoi elle voulait parler. Et elle savait que je savais, bien sûr. Et mon sourire augurait déjà de la réponse à sa question.

\- C'est vrai ? reprit Fenella, émerveillée. Tu l'as vu le faire ?

\- Pour de vrai ? Il l'a vraiment fait, le « Quarante-Cinq Degré » ?

\- Il l'a fait.

Isyda laissa échapper un petit cri hystérique et Fenella semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Naomi me fixait toujours, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, plus verte que jamais. Un délice à voir.

\- Et c'était comment ?

\- Raconte !

Je secouai la tête.

\- C'est indescriptible. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça. Quand il l'a fait... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. La moitié des filles se sont évanouies...

Isyda et Fenella laissèrent échapper un soupir admiratif. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un instant immobiles, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elles avaient besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer la nouvelle, pour se faire à l'idée. Naomi avait à présent les dents serrées et les poings crispés. J'étais devenue le centre d'attention de notre petit groupe, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle devait me haïr à cet instant, et je m'en réjouissais. Je n'avais jamais pu la voir en façade, cette sale peste hypocrite.

\- Et c'est vrai, que la Marine a essayé d'interrompre le concert ? demanda Fenella d'une petite voix, comme si elle peinait toujours à y croire.

J'acquiesçai.

\- Au moment du rappel. Il est revenu sur scène pour une dernière chanson, quand ces brutes de soldats sont arrivés. Il l'ont accusé d'être l'ancien capitaine des Rumbars Pirates, et d'avoir des liens avec les Chapeaux de Paille.

Elles retinrent toutes leur souffle, pendues à mes lèvres, même si elles connaissaient déjà cette histoire par cœur pour l'avoir lue dans les journaux.

\- Mais il n'a pas nié ! repris-je avec force. Non, au contraire ! Il a affirmé que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille était vivant, et qu'il deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates !

\- Wahou ! Incroyable.

\- J'en reviens pas...

Je croisai les bras, et pris un petit air supérieur.

\- Bien sûr, suite à cette déclaration - que la Marine considérait comme un aveu ! - les soldats ont essayé d'arrêter Soul King. Mais nous, ses fans, les en avons empêché !

\- Donc, il y a bien eu une émeute ?

\- Et tu y as participé ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas laisser ces brutes s'approcher de Soul King ! affirmai-je avec conviction. C'est le plus grand chanteur de tous les temps !

Je marquai une pause, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, emportée malgré moi par mon propre récit, et par le souvenir troublant de cet instant. Je me rappelais encore de l'euphorie du moment, et plus encore, du sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe uni et indissociable. Comme si tous, ce jour-là, n'avions plus formé qu'une seule et même personne, une seule entité, un être unique et indivisible, porté par la musique magique du Roi de la Soul. C'était surtout ça, cette sensation de faire partie d'un « tout », qui était grisante, exaltante. Les mots peinaient à expliquer ce que j'avais vraiment ressenti à ce moment-là, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

 _Cette mélodie a marqué mon âme à l'encre indélébile._

\- Et c'est là qu'il a interprété son nouveau titre, _« New World »_. C'était la première fois qu'il l'interprétait en public.

La seule et unique fois, en fait.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu ais eu la chance d'entendre ce titre ! gémit Isyda en sautillant sur place.

Effectivement, puisque que le chanteur avait repris sa carrière de pirate, il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse enregistrer ce nouveau titre. Et le chanter en public, encore moins. Après tout, il était activement recherché par le Gouvernement...

\- Saloperie de Marines ! s'exclama Fenella.

On la fixa toutes avec de gros yeux, surprises par la soudaineté et la vulgarité de ses paroles.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il ont osé s'en prendre à Soul King ! Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner. Ce sont tous des abrutis. Et le Gouvernement aussi !

\- Fen... intervint Isyda. Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ? Si on t'entendait tenir ce genre de propos, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Soul King est le meilleur ! Les Chapeaux de Paille sont les meilleurs !

Le douce et timide Fenella... elle avait l'air tellement décidée, tellement sûre d'elle ! Et étrangement, son discours faisait comme un écho au fond de moi. Je repensai à l'émeute de Shabondy. Quand je m'étais fondue dans la masse de fans pour lutter contre les Marines et permettre à Soul King de jouer sa dernière mélodie... Cette sensation rejoignait la conviction dans les paroles de Fenella.

\- Tu as raison ! m'exclamai-je.

Fenella approuva du chef. Isyda me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. Naomi avait desserré les dents et affichait un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Mais enfin... protesta Isyda.

\- Nous sommes fans de Soul King, oui ou non ? Alors nous devons le soutenir ! Quoi qu'il en coûte !

Fenella ne se départait pas de son sourire assuré. Isyda semblait perdue. Le regard de Naomi passait de l'une à l'autre, s'arrêtant parfois sur moi. Son sourire en coin s'élargit. Je sentais venir comme un coup foireux...

\- Et si on formait un groupe de contestataires ?


	4. Figure de Style (Sanji, Zoro, Robin)

****Rating :**** K+

 ** **Genre :**** Humour, Crack!

 ** **Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 ** **Résumé :**** La rivalité masculine est mère de surprises linguistiques (Sanji, Zoro, Robin)

 **.**

 ** **Note :**** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème 'Expression', à l'occasion de la 94ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Février 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. J'ai un peu dépassé le délai, il faut compter deux heures et demi d'écriture, plus le temps de correction.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

Mention également du site _nikibar (point) com_ sur lequel j'ai pioché pas mal des expressions qui vont suivre.

* * *

 **Figure de Style**

Il était quinze heures passées de treize minutes, et Sanji profitait de l'accalmie revenue en cuisine après le tourbillon que constituait le repas dès lors que l'on plaçait Luffy en face d'un morceau de viande. Après le dessert et les louanges sur sa cuisine, ses camarades s'étaient éclipsés de la salle de repas pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives, qu'il s'agisse de séance de bronzage, de partie de pêche ou de session de bricolage.

Le cuisinier était resté dans son antre, tablier blanc noué autour des hanches, et s'était attelé à la vaisselle. La tâche lui avait paru ingrate, à ses premières années de commis sous l'égide de Zeff, mais il avait développé avec les années d'expérience un goût prononcé, frôlant la maniaquerie, pour les assiettes propres et les ustensiles bien entretenus. Aussi s'acquittait-il de la corvée sans rechigner, presque avec plaisir, profitant de la solitude retrouvée de la cuisine désertée.

Mais au milieu des cliquetis des couverts, et du glou-glou discret de l'eau savonneuse, retentit un ronflement sonore. Surpris, Sanji releva le nez de la poêle qu'il était en train d'astiquer pour découvrir la silhouette de Zoro, avachie nonchalamment à même le sol et dormant à poings fermés.

\- Oï, t'as fait une overdose de camomille, marimo ? interpella-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Le sabreur n'eut même pas la décence d'être réveillé en sursaut. Il souleva lentement une paupière et darda un regard soupçonneux sur son camarade.

\- Me dit pas que t'as foutu de la camomille dans mon saké, foutu cuistot ?

\- De la... ? Non, triple buse, je te demande pourquoi t'as une tête de bactérie psychotique décoiffée...

Là, Zoro écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'as foutu du saké dans ta camomille du soir, blondie ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais, il neige sous le scalp...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, tête d'algues pas fraîches ?

\- Toi, de quoi tu parles, constipé du neurone ?

Sanji se hérissa et lâcha sa poêle qui retomba dans l'eau savonneuse en cliquetant bruyamment contre la vaisselle sale qui débordait encore de l'évier, et projetant de multiples éclaboussures sur le tablier du cuisinier.

\- Mon système gastrique est en parfait état, grâce à une alimentation saine et équilibrée, soigneusement calculée par mes soins. Ne projette pas tes problèmes de tuyauteries cirrhosées sur les autres !

\- Je ne suis pas plombier, répondit platement l'épéiste.

Sanji refusa de se laisser décontenancer.

\- Pourtant il y a une fuite sous l'évier.

Ce n'était même pas vrai, mais il n'a pas trouvé mieux, dans le feu de l'action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? _Je-ne-suis-pas-plombier_ , répéta Zoro en détachant chaque syllabe avec une lenteur agaçante, comme s'il s'adressait à une personne particulièrement dure du citron.

\- Oh, merci de la précision ! Tu ne sais pas manier grand chose, hormis tes sabres, espèce de merguez fossilisée !

Le sabreur arqua les sourcils, avec ce regard de bête sauvage sur le point de mordre, ce même regard qui lui avait valu le surnom de 'démon' sur East Blue. Un regard sans équivoque qui précédait généralement un découpage en règle.

\- Je veux ma viande saignante, pas carbonisée.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ricana Sanji avec plus de sarcasme dans la voix qu'on ne l'aurait cru possible. Tu es drôle à s'en faire péter les bretelles, ma parole !

\- C'est toujours mieux que de ressembler à une serpillère agonisante...

Zoro désigna du doigt le tablier de son camarade, largement imbibé par l'eau sale de la vaisselle et maculé de tâches allant du beige maladif au marron crasseux.

\- C'est le fruit de mon labeur, face de pelouse ! On reconnaît la valeur d'un cuisinier aux tâches de son tablier !

\- Et on reconnaît la valeur d'un sabreur au reflet de ses lames, rétorqua l'épéiste du tac au tac.

Il esquissa le rictus qui lui tenait lieu de sourire, avant d'ajouter, narquois :

\- ... pauvre tâche.

\- Va te noyer dans tes lames, Narcisse.

Zoro cligna des yeux.

\- T'as le cerveau qui baigne dans la confiture ou quoi ? Comment tu veux que je me noie dans mes sabres ?!

\- Et toi, t'as du fromage blanc dans la tête ! Ça glou-gloute bien sous les algues ?

\- Va te noyer dans ta vaisselle, ou lieu de me faire chier !

\- C'est toi qui me fait chier, décoction d'artichaut fané !

\- Je t'emmerde, crabe scoliotique !

\- Va donc tondre la banquise, tête de gazon !

\- Je vais te découper...

\- Je vais te fracasser...

.

Allongée dans un transat, Robin cessa de prendre de notes, reposa carnet et stylo sur la petite table à ses côtés, et savoura la chaleur du soleil qui inondait le pont du Sunny. Presque sans y penser, elle fit disparaître les oreilles qu'elle avait fait fleurir au dessus de la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait vu le sabreur s'attarder après le repas, et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Bientôt les cris et les bruits de chocs résonnèrent depuis la salle à manger. Et très vite, Nami s'agita à ses côtés, jetant des regards assassins à la porte de la cuisine. Finalement, la navigatrice se leva, furibonde et décidée à apprendre à ces deux abrutis la valeur de sa sieste digestive ensoleillée.

Robin esquissa un faible sourire.

Elle avait le goût des livres depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle aimait les mots, avait grandi avec eux, qu'ils soient étranges ou mélodieux, obscurs ou poétiques, absurdes ou lourds de sens. Elle avait voyagé à travers plusieurs océans, avait rencontré une multitude de peuples, aux argots singuliers, aux proverbes insolites, aux expressions tout à la fois drôles, et déplacées, et brillantes. La jeune archéologue pensait tout savoir des méandres de la langue, de ses mystères farfelus.

Mais la rivalité masculine est mère de surprises linguistiques.


	5. Ennemis (Bellamy)

****Rating :**** K+

 ** **Genre :**** Général.

 ** **Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 ** **Résumé :**** On ne choisit pas ses ennemis [Bellamy]

 **.**

 ** **Note :**** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème 'Ennemi', à l'occasion de la 94ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Février 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, même si je l'ai écrit le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **Ennemis**

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient ennemis ?_

Tout était tellement plus simple au temps de Mock Town, quand lui-même n'était qu'un grand crétin arrogant et Mugiwara un inconnu stupide tout juste bon à provoquer et malmener.

Bellamy avait toujours été une grande gueule. Enfant déjà, il cherchait la bagarre, le moindre prétexte étant bon pour se confronter aux autres. Les discussions viraient systématiquement en dispute. Et les disputes, en échange de coups de poing. Avoir mangé un fruit du démon ne l'avait rendu que plus turbulent. Il n'avait pas quinze ans qu'il était déjà connu des services de police de la ville comme violent et multi-récidiviste. Il avait mis les voiles deux ans plus tard, s'acoquinant avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, avides d'adrénaline, pour causer des ravages dans tout North Blue.

Très vite, il avait entendu parler de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Ce qu'il avait entendu dire à son sujet lui avait plu. Voilà un homme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était un homme de sa trempe qui, un jour, changerait le monde. Et Bellamy voulait en être. Oh que oui, il voulait du _Changement_ , il voulait une _Nouvelle Ère_ ! Et il serait aux côtés de Doflamingo pour le vivre. Alors, crâneur et sûr de lui, il avait trouvé le pirate, et avait demandé à se joindre à lui. Il avait écumé les océans sous sa bannière, massacrant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui déplaire.

Il avait fini par se baser à Mock Town, où il avait pris ses petites habitudes. Les gens du coin le regardaient avec crainte et il aimait ça. Doflamingo aussi était craint et respecté.

Puis Mugiwara avait débarqué, petit morveux naïf et inconscient, avec son chapeau en paille ridicule et ses claquettes de gamin. Un idiot avec des courants d'air dans tête qui parlait d'îles dans le ciel. Du pain béni pour Bellamy. Il l'avait provoqué, insulté, humilié... et cet abruti était resté sans rien faire. Il ne s'était pas défendu, avait même interdit à son camarade sabreur de répliquer. Alors bien sûr, Bellamy s'en était donné à cœur joie, leur mettant la dérouillée du siècle et se délectant des plaintes de la jolie rousse qui les accompagnait.

Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard la grandeur cette réaction.

Sur le moment, il n'y avait vu que de la lâcheté.

Quand Mugiwara était revenu en réclamant l'or volé à ce vieux fou de Montblanc, Bellamy était prêt pour le second round. Et cette fois, il offrirait au morveux un show dont il ne se remettrait pas. Toujours aussi crâneur, il avait péroré comme un coq de basse-cour.

C'était lui, qui ne s'était pas remis de cette deuxième rencontre.

Sa première défaite. Son unique défaite.

Il avait haï Mugiwara. Il avait récupéré une de ces nouvelles affiches qui traînaient partout en ville - sûr que le montant était faux, ce sale gosse ne pouvait pas valoir cent millions de berrys ! Il avait placardé le visage honni sur un mur et l'avait criblé de coups de couteau et d'impacts de balle, jusqu'à ce que le sourire du pirate ne soit même plus visible. Il se remettait doucement de sa blessure, en proie à de terribles migraines suite au coup de Mugiwara. Un coup, il lui avait suffit d'un seul coup pour le mettre à terre. Il était convalescent depuis plus d'une semaine. Les maux de têtes commençaient tout juste à s'atténuer.

C'est là qu'il l'avait entendu. Un son clair et pur qui résonnait partout sans qu'on puisse en déterminer l'origine. Mais au fond de lui, il avait su. La cloche légendaire de Shandora, dont ce vieux fou de Montblanc et ses deux macaques ne cessaient de parler. Il était sorti, dans un état presque second, et il avait vu dans les nuages l'ombre géante d'un garçon avec un chapeau en paille.

Et son monde s'était écroulé.

 _Il l'avait fait, ce con. Il avait trouvé une île céleste._

Bellamy avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il aurait bien voulu reprendre sa vie d'avant, petite crapule faisant sa loi, seulement les habitants de Mock Town n'avaient plus peur de lui, depuis le triste spectacle qu'il avait donné face à Mugiwara. Et il n'arrivait pas à oublier le son de cette cloche et cette silhouette noire dans les nuages.

Il devait aller sur l'île céleste. C'était sa nouvelle obsession.

Son équipage n'avait guère envie de s'embarquer dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse. Ils avaient passé des années à répéter à tout va que les îles dans le ciel, ça n'était que des conneries de rêveurs idéalistes, issus d'une époque révolue. Mais Bellamy ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Et ils étaient allé sur Skypiea.

Il avait perdu la moitié de son équipage, et l'autre moitié avait refusé de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie, mais il avait découvert une nouvelle vision du monde. Il avait eu tort de cracher sur les rêves des autres pirates. GrandLine recelait d'une multitude de mystères improbables. Dénier les rêves, c'était se mettre des œillères, se poser des barrières, au risque de rater des occasions de briller. Il fallait sortir des sentiers battus, explorer des chemins impossibles, ainsi seulement, il parviendrait à se faire valoir auprès de Doflamingo. Ainsi seulement, il aurait une chance d'intégrer la Family.

Il en avait eu la confirmation en voyant le sourire du Capitaine Corsaire lorsqu'il lui avait offert la colonne d'or massif ramenée des mers célestes.

Bellamy avait commencé une nouvelle vie, avec la certitude personnelle d'avoir changé. Il était un nouvel homme, plus grand, plus mature. La petite brute mal dégrossie de Mock Town avait disparu. Il était prêt à devenir un exécutif de la Don Quichotte Family. Il avait travaillé dur, usant de violence et faisant étalage de sa force pour l'honneur de Doflamingo, de Dressrosa. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer, et celui qu'il considérait comme son idole lui avait offert la possibilité d'intégrer véritablement la Family.

Il lui fallait juste remporter le tournoi du Colisée.

Facile, avait-il cru.

Il ne s'attendait certes pas à y croiser Mugiwara. Il l'avait instantanément reconnu, malgré son postiche ridicule. Comment oublier l'homme qui l'avait vaincu ? Comment oublier celui qui avait été le précurseur de sa métamorphose ? Sa haine à son égard s'était évaporée comme neige au soleil. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Bellamy lui avait affirmé ne plus avoir de rancœur contre lui, juste avant de rentrer dans l'arène.

Mais pourquoi, alors, lui avoir laissé entendre qu'il avait ravagé Skypiea ? Bellamy se persuada que ça n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie. _Il avait changé._

 _._

 _Il n'avait pas changé du tout._

Bellamy avait misérablement échoué. Il avait perdu. Doflamingo ne lui donnerait pas d'autres chances. Il avait laissé passé sa seule occasion. Tout était fini. Et voir Mugiwara le féliciter, lui affirmer que _oui_ , il avait changé depuis Mock Town, lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ce type ne pouvait-il pas se montrer arrogant et supérieur, pour une fois ? Était-il toujours obligé d'être aussi simplement sincère ? Bellamy ne méritait pas tant de considération. Pas plus qu'il n'avait mérité les encouragements du garçon quand il était dans l'arène.

On l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie sur un brancard, mais Diamante l'avait demandé. Alors il avait rabroué le personnel qui insistait pour lui prodiguer des soins, et il avait rejoint le Héros du Colisée. Au moins, assumerait-il sa défaite. Il garderait la tête haute devant Doflamingo, même si ce dernier devait le renier.

Diamante ne l'avait pas renié. Il lui avait offert un nouvel espoir, et le pire des dilemmes.

Tuer Mugiwara pour rejoindre la Family, ou être définitivement exilé de Dressrosa.

Bellamy avait accepté, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Pourtant il se tenait là, à quelques mètres du garçon au chapeau de paille et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient ennemis ?_

Il avait du respect pour Mugiwara. Entendre ses encouragements au milieu des cris des combattants et des vivats de la foule, lui avait donné un sentiment de fierté qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il lui avait affirmé ne plus avoir de rancune à son égard, alors comment pouvait-il se présenter à lui pour le tuer de sang froid, sans écorcher son honneur d'homme ?

Doflamingo était son idole. Il l'admirait depuis toujours. C'était pour suivre ses pas qu'il avait pris la mer. C'était pour vivre la nouvelle ère à ses côtés qu'il avait demandé à porter sa bannière. Bellamy savait qu'il avait déçu le Roi de Dressrosa à bien des égards. Lors de sa défaite à Mock Town. Lors de son échec au Colisée. _Doflamingo ne tolérait pas l'échec._ Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le décevoir encore une fois. Il s'était dévoué corps et âme au Capitaine Corsaire. Sa vie lui appartenait, peu importe que ce Doflamingo choisisse d'en faire.

Bellamy était peut-être un idiot et un raté, mais il avait des principes.

Alors il suivrait ses principes. Il suivrait Doflamingo, jusqu'au bout.

Peu importe les conséquences.


	6. Regard Noctambule (Robin, OC)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Elles se sont aimées et déchirées. L'une a trahi, l'autre a fui. Les années passent et voilà que leurs regards se croisent un soir. Ont-elles vraiment changé ? Yuri. [Robin/OC]

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été inspiré du thème 'Noctambule', donné le 3 Février 2018, à l'occasion de la 94ème Nuit du Fof, dont le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. J'ai fini hors-délai et j'ai plus que laaaaaargement dépassé le temps imparti.

 **Note 2 :** Ceux qui me connaissent de fanfic-fr reconnaîtront peut-être Juuki Apis, une OC écrite pour ma fic _L'Abeille Tueuse et la Fleur d'Ohara_. Cette histoire est définitivement abandonnée, je ne la reprendrais pas. Toutefois, je reste très attachée à Apis, voilà pourquoi j'ai repris ce personnage dans cet OS, qui donne un bref aperçu de ce que j'avais imaginé pour la fin de ma fic.

Aux autres lecteurs, ce texte se lit de façon indépendante.

 **Note 3 :** Merci à **Neechu** pour sa re-lecture et pour avoir soigné mes doutes d'auteur tourmentée _(ironie)(sur mes tourments, pas sur l'aide de Neechu).  
_

* * *

 **Regard Noctambule**

Robin croise son regard dans la foule.

Une fraction de seconde à peine. Des yeux verts, rendus légèrement brillants par l'alcool sans doute. Pleins de joie et d'insouciance, jusqu'à l'instant où ils rencontrent les prunelles de l'archéologue. Le temps se fige, se trouble. Une seconde d'éternité. Robin la reconnaît. Et elle reconnaît Robin.

Puis un mouvement de foule rompt le lien, et l'instant s'envole.

.

La jeune femme est immobile dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Les secondes s'égrènent au rythme du souffle de Nami, qui dort paisiblement à côté. Le clapotis des vagues contre la coque du Sunny forme un fond sonore propice à l'endormissement, mais Robin ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

A-t-elle bien vu, dans la foule ? Ou n'a-t-elle imaginé que ce qu'elle voulait voir ?

Sauf que Robin _ne veut pas_ la revoir. Le doute habite son esprit et elle regrette de n'avoir pas pensé à faire fleurir son regard dans les rues encombrées pour essayer de la retrouver. Pas qu'elle veuille la voir. Non. Juste s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Car s'il s'agissait bien d'Apis... alors ne devrait-elle pas se méfier ? Elle était dangereuse. N'était-ce pas son devoir envers l'équipage de vérifier si une criminelle hostile ne se trouvait pas à proximité ? Le goût amer des fausses excuses dans la gorge, Robin fait éclore ses yeux dans la ville. Le Sunny Go n'est pas amarré très loin, l'île étant connue pour être un repère de pirates et de crapules, ils n'ont pas cherché à cacher le navire.

Les iris bleus naissent en haut des murs, dans les passages bondés, et examinent les silhouettes de forbans, d'hommes en quête de boisson ou d'action. Les prunelles acérées fouillent les bars et les tripots, méthodiques et calculées, à la recherche de la silhouette familière. Un garçon aux genoux crasseux aperçoit l'œil qui a 'poussé' sur le mur et lâche un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Robin ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Elle finit par retrouver le visage qui l'obsède.

Des traits fins, le menton un peu en pointe et les joues légèrement rosies - il s'agit bien d'un effet de l'alcool, elle tient un verre de rhum de la main gauche. Les lèvres étirées en petit sourire, les mèches folles de ses courts cheveux blonds. Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est elle. Juuki Apis. L'Abeille Tueuse. Par son œil interposé, Robin cherche son regard. Ces yeux verts qu'elle connaît par cœur. Les prunelles glacées et implacables alors que la tueuse à gages abat de sang froid un inconnu croisé dans la rue. Les iris brillants et tremblants tandis que la tireuse d'élite soupire et gémit sous les caresses de l'archéologue. Les pupilles vagues et lointaines de la sniper lui confessant ses fêlures secrètes après l'amour.

Allongée dans son lit, Robin relâche un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir et une exclamation de surprise lui échappe. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Nami pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'a pas réveillée. La navigatrice dort toujours, aussi Robin retourne-t-elle à son observation.

Apis est amputée au niveau du bras droit. Le moignon s'achève, juste au dessus du coude, sur une cicatrice épaisse mais propre et nette. La blessure semble ancienne. Que lui est-il arrivé ? La question éclot dans son esprit comme une bulle de savon. Robin aurait voulu être plus distante envers son ancienne amante, mais l'intérêt croît dans son cœur. Toujours par œil interposé, l'archéologue cherche d'autres différences et en trouve une multitude. Quoi de plus normal ? De nombreuses années ont passé. Apis est plus grande, et a des formes plus féminines. L'adolescente qui voulait grandir trop vite est devenue une femme mature.

Même depuis sa chambre à bord du Sunny, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier les courbes nouvelles de la tueuse à gages. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs du succès, au vu du groupe de femmes qui se pressent autour d'elle pour l'entendre parler.

Avant même que l'idée ne lui vienne de façon consciente, Robin fait éclore une oreille sur le plafond du bar.

\- Allez, implore une petite rousse aux cheveux bouclés, raconte-nous !

\- Tu nous fais mariner depuis le début de la soirée, renchérit une grande brune aux jambes galbées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? demande plus clairement une jeune à la peau mate.

\- D'accord, d'accord... cède Apis.

Robin aurait voulu que son cœur ne sursaute pas au son de sa voix. Elle se remémore la trahison de la tireuse, et retrouve le douloureux sentiment de perte qu'elle lui a infligé par le passé. Robin s'assure d'avoir blindé son cœur avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- ... et c'est là qu'un affreux bonhomme arrive et demande une glace à la fraise ! explique Apis.

Son petit comité éclate bruyamment de rire.

\- Mais, et ton bras, alors ?

\- Oh, ça ? Je me suis mouchée un peu trop fort un jour d'hiver et le bras s'est détaché tout seul, affirme-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Il y a un moment de flottement, puis les filles éclatent d'un rire incertain. Apis a l'air très fière de son effet.

Robin sourit malgré elle. L'Abeille Tueuse ne se dévoile pas si facilement.

La petite rousse rit plus fort que les autres et lorsque ses copines s'éparpillent, elle reste aux côtés de la tueuse à gages. Elle caresse doucement son bras valide, se presse contre elle et chuchote à son oreille des mots que Robin ne parvient pas à saisir. L'archéologue observe un moment ce manège ridicule avant de faire disparaître ses outils de voyeuse.

Elle ne voit plus que le plafond de la chambre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et n'entend plus que le souffle régulier de Nami dans le lit voisin. Robin se tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux.

Elle doit l'oublier.

.

La native d'Ohara est une habituée des nuits sans sommeil. Elle ne compte plus les heures passées dans le creux de l'obscurité, à lire dans la lumière dansante d'une lanterne et à boire du café. Elle aime les nuits blanches, leur calme paisible, leur solitude réconfortante. Pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait ses nouveaux compagnons, et elle s'abreuve de leur bruyante énergie comme une fleur du soleil, mais elle apprécie parfois de retrouver la douce solitude qui l'accompagne depuis son enfance, pour mieux apprécier leur compagnie nouvelle au soleil levé.

Seulement cette fois, Robin ne trouve aucun réconfort dans la solitude de cette nuit sans sommeil. Elle a besoin de bruit et d'agitation, elle a besoin de se fondre dans la foule pour mieux s'oublier.

Alors, elle se lève sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Nami, griffonne un mot à son intention au cas où la navigatrice se réveillerait et trouverait le lit voisin vide, et dépose la note sur la table de chevet avant de quitter le navire. Elle retrouve les rues peuplées de soulards et de pickpockets, compagnie peu recommandable mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve seule au milieu d'une faune aussi dangereuse. La ville semble ne jamais dormir. La nuit est le royaume des criminels. Elle erre dans les rues en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne cherche rien de particulier, pourtant ce n'est guère une surprise lorsque ses pieds la mènent jusqu'au bar où se trouvait Apis plus tôt dans la soirée.

Robin observe la devanture. _Le Noctambule_ s'affiche en lettres écaillées au dessus de la porte couverte d'avis de recherches périmés. Un impact de balle a creusé un trou près de la poignée. À travers les vitres sales, elle reconnaît la disposition du bar, les petites tables rondes, et le long comptoir où s'alignent les assoiffés.

Apis n'est plus là.

L'archéologue se demande si elle est partie avec la petite rousse, chercher une chambre dans l'un des tripots du coin. Ça n'est pas censé avoir d'importance, mais Robin remarque que Apis est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la gente féminine qu'à l'époque où elles se sont connues. Elle avait du déployer tous ses moyens pour mettre la tueuse à gages dans son lit.

Robin se détourne, agacée par ces souvenirs. Pourquoi ne pense-t-elle qu'aux bons moments ? À leurs mains entremêlées et leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, aux baisers effrénés et aux étreintes brûlantes ? À la fougue de la tireuse une fois son désir soigneusement attisé, et à la fragilité qu'elle laissait apercevoir parfois, au creux des draps défaits ? Robin s'est toujours demandé si ces moments ont été sincères, ou si tout n'a été que comédie. Apis l'a trahie. Apis l'a vendue à la Marine pour sauver ses fesses. Robin ne s'en est tirée que de justesse, pour se retrouver entre les mains de Crocodile. Elle a enfermé son cœur écorché dans une armure de titane, effacé les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler, et s'est convaincue que le Ponéglyphe d'Alabasta était sa dernière chance. Son ultime tentative.

L'archéologue fait demi-tour.

Elle n'a rien à faire ici, à ressasser un passé qui a failli la détruire. Sa place est à bord du Sunny Go, avec Luffy, Nami et tous les autres. Elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était autrefois.

Nico Robin est une Mugiwara.

Elle quitte précipitamment le centre-ville engorgé de pirates ivres et de brigands bagarreurs. Elle se glisse dans une ruelle latérale, dont le calme l'apaise après la cacophonie qu'elle vient d'éprouver. Elle respire mieux et ralentit le pas.

\- Je pourrais te tuer.

Le baiser froid d'un revolver sur sa nuque. Un voile à la fois glacé et brûlant sur sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Apis la tient en joue, sans doute avec l'un de ses pistolets Zinner's. La tireuse ne va nulle part sans arme à feu. Robin n'est même pas surprise d'avoir été retrouvée. _Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait un peu cherché._

\- Je pourrais te tuer, et empocher la prime sur ta tête. Comme au bon vieux temps.

La voix est plate, dénuée de sentiments, comme toujours lorsque la tueuse à gages est sur un contrat. C'est cette voix-là que Robin a entendu, la toute première fois.

\- Et je pourrais en faire tout autant.

Silence. Mais Robin devine que derrière elle, Apis a repéré le bras fleuri qui pointe sur elle une arme chargée. Le temps se dilate et Robin peut presque entendre le rictus narquois de la tireuse d'élite.

\- Un revolver Bariete... énonce la sniper en reconnaissant l'arme. Tu as toujours aussi bon goût.

L'archéologue se retient de sourire. Le Bariete est un automatique. Apis a toujours détesté les flingues automatiques.

\- Reste donc à savoir laquelle de nous deux tirera en premier, souffle la tueuse à gages.

\- Tu n'as jamais été capable de me tirer dessus.

Robin se retourne, assurée. Pourtant, même si elle s'y attendait, c'est un choc de découvrir Apis face à elle. La jeune femme n'a pas changé et semble pourtant si différente. Le temps a passé. Quatre ans et huit mois. Le regard de la tireuse est dur, froid. Mais Robin sait que ce n'est qu'une façade. Une façon de se protéger quand on côtoie les pires criminels. Dans la jungle souterraine, les faibles crèvent et les forts survivent. Apis et elle se sont toujours ressemblé sur ce point.

C'est étrange de la voir tenir son arme de la main gauche, elle qui a toujours été droitière. Son regard fait un accroc sur le moignon de son bras droit. Robin se demande si elle a conservé sa légendaire adresse au tir malgré ce handicap.

La tueuse ne la lâche pas du regard et rien ne transparaît sur son visage.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement en abaissant son arme. J'ai toujours été faible devant ton charme féminin.

Elles se dévisagent sans savoir quoi dire. Les souvenirs gonflent dans sa poitrine, mais l'archéologue craint de les laisser éclore. Le feu de leur passion passée brûle sous sa peau, mais le froid de la trahison purule et suinte comme un poison visqueux. Et les secondes défilent, s'accélèrent dans leur bulle de silence. La vie s'agite au bout de la rue, mais elle s'est suspendue autour des deux femmes. Leurs respirations se désaccordent, s'éloignent et se rejoignent.

C'est presque en même temps qu'elles prennent la parole :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

\- On va boire un verre ?

.

Elles sont toutes les deux assises au comptoir du bar _Le Noctambule_ et Robin ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'est devenue la petite rousse qui faisait du gringue à Apis. Le brouhaha des conversations les entoure comme un brouillard réconfortant, et parfois un cri ou un rire perce le fond sonore pour crever le plafond. L'air porte de lourdes effluves d'alcool, de transpiration et d'urine.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur GrandLine ? demande Robin.

\- Je me suis reconvertie dans le trafic d'armes, explique Apis en piochant dans une barquette de frites huileuses. Je ne tue plus les gens maintenant, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et ton cinéma dans la ruelle, alors ?

La tireuse hausse les épaules, penaude.

\- Une plaisanterie.

Robin fronce les sourcils et Apis éclate de rire.

\- Bon, j'avoue, mon humour est toujours aussi merdique.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Pourtant, Robin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il faut dire qu'elles se sont rencontrées à West Blue parce que Apis avait décroché un contrat sur sa tête - contrat que la tueuse à gages n'avait pas honoré, heureusement. Alors ces retrouvailles, bien qu'un peu mélo-dramatiques, ne sont pas dénuées de sens. Et puis, Apis n'est pas vraiment douée pour nouer contact avec les gens, leur lourd passif ne facilitant pas les choses. Elle a toujours été du genre à tirer avant de discuter.

Pensive, Robin la dévisage par dessus son verre. Et encore, son regard glisse sur le moignon.

\- Tu ne tires plus aussi bien ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Perdre un bras m'a rendue encore plus habile au tir que je ne l'étais avant.

Apis avale une pleine poignée de frites, puis lève les yeux au ciel devant la mine réprobatrice de Robin.

\- Oh, ça va, marmonne-t-elle avant de vider son fond de verre d'une seule gorgée. Mhhh... je rate toujours trois coups sur quatre, même avec l'entraînement. Ah ! La réputation de l'Abeille Tueuse est aujourd'hui complètement surfaite !

Malgré son ton frivole, la déception sourde de sa voix.

Le tir est l'une des composantes essentielles de la vie d'Apis. C'est la seule chose qu'elle sache vraiment bien faire. Le seul moyen efficace qu'elle a de se défendre. Son gagne-pain et sa façon de survivre. Du temps où elle avait encore sa main droite pour tirer, elle avait la réputation d'être la meilleure tireuse d'élite de tout West Blue. Elle se définissait par son adresse au tir, c'était son identité : Juuki Apis, l'Abeille Tueuse. Et ça lui plaisait.

Perdre tout cela...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Hum, j'ai fait un bras de fer avec Barbe Blanche. J'ai perdu.

\- Sérieusement ? soupire Robin.

\- Sérieusement ! Tu te rends pas compte de la poigne qu'il a, cet homme !

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies.

Apis relève un sourcil.

\- Tu es jalouse ? demande-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Non.

L'ancienne tireuse éclate de rire. Elle rit beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant, note distraitement Robin. La blonde lève son bras valide pour demander un autre verre que le serveur taciturne lui apporte sans même desserrer les lèvres.

\- Allez, je suis sûre que t'as eu tout un tas de filles dans ton lit depuis le temps, reprend Apis en sirotant son rhum.

\- Non, aucune.

Apis manque de s'étouffer dans son verre.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Quelques hommes, oui. Mais tu as été la seule femme.

La plus jeune semble troublée par cette révélation. La native d'Ohara est elle-même surprise de sa confidence. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se livrer ainsi. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se plier sous la présence d'Apis.

Les secondes s'égrènent en silence. Apis se reprend et toise l'archéologue d'un air subitement grave.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es ici, Robin ?

\- Notre navire a fait escale sur l'île.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, rétorque Apis en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'as aperçue dans la foule, tout à l'heure. À peine une heure plus tard, tu fais fleurir des yeux un peu partout pour me retrouver. Tu me vois flirter avec une jolie fille, et tu débarques aussitôt ici, au Noctambule.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Oh, rassures-toi. Je ne m'imagine pas que tu es venue pour me reconquérir ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre. Je ne suis pas naïve. Ni stupide. Alors pose ta question.

Robin serre les doigts sur son verre, troublée par la tournure de la conversation. Depuis quand Apis est-elle aussi sûre d'elle et directe sur ce genre de sujet ?

\- Quelle question ?

\- Celle pour laquelle tu m'as suivie dans ce bar. Tu veux savoir si ma trahison d'il y a quatre ans était préméditée ou non.

Malgré son ventre noué, la native d'Ohara ne lâche pas le regard de son ancienne amante. Apis a gagné en discernement. Robin a eu la question au bord des lèvres toute la soirée sans oser la poser. Elle a évité le sujet, portant la conversation sur d'autres questions. Pourtant elle sait bien qu'elle n'est là que pour cela. Mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle souhaite le plus, ni ce qu'elle redoute : que la tueuse à gages lui ait menti tout au long de leur chaotique histoire, ou qu'elle ait eu la lâcheté et la bassesse de l'abandonner au moment importun ? Apis l'a-t-elle vraiment aimée ou Robin s'est-elle fourvoyée depuis le début ?

Inutile d'entretenir le suspens plus longtemps. Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, et celle-ci traîne depuis presque cinq ans.

\- Alors ?

\- Le colonel de la Marine Hunter Hoster m'a proposé un marché.

\- Ma capture contre ta liberté, murmure Robin, amère.

La rancœur et la peine forment une boule épaisse et visqueuse dans son ventre. La cage qu'elle avait scellé au fond de sa poitrine se craquelle et les souvenirs resurgissent, acerbes et mordants comme une pluie de serpents venimeux dont le poison se répand, vif et douloureux, dans ses veines. Elle dissimule son malaise de son mieux, mais n'est pas certaine du masque sur son visage. Elle a perdu l'habitude de camoufler ses émotions et Apis la trouble bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Sauf que le marché était biaisé, continue la tireuse, imperturbable. Hoster était un obsessionnel et un idiot. Il m'a pourchassé pendant des années, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé filer.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as quand même livrée à la Marine.

L'affirmation sonne comme une accusation douloureuse.

\- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

Robin est surprise par la voix douce, presque tendre, d'Apis et la question la prend au dépourvu. Il lui faut une poignée de secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et répondre.

\- Quand je suis sortie du tunnel, j'ai trouvé une dizaine de Marines morts et desséchés...

\- ... et Crocodile qui t'attendait.

La jeune femme se fige, et une part d'elle devine presque ce qui va suivre. Le puzzle ne se révèle que lorsque la dernière pièce est posée sur le plateau.

\- Comment sais-tu ?

Apis finit son verre et se lève.

\- Crocodile avait tout intérêt à te recruter pour pouvoir déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes, non ?

L'archéologue ne répond pas, redoutant de comprendre alors que le puzzle s'affiche à elle, aussi clair et limpide que du cristal. La tireuse fouille dans ses poches et laisse quelques billets sur le comptoir que le serveur, tel un rapace à l'affût, s'empresse d'encaisser.

\- Où tu vas ? demande Robin, et elle déteste la note d'urgence dans sa voix.

\- Je rentre. Je me suis engueulée avec mon associé - tu sais, pour le trafic d'armes ? C'est pour ça que je suis sortie : ça l'énerve que je fréquente les bars et les putes. Mais je l'ai assez fait mariner pour ce soir, il est temps que je rentre.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir, proteste Robin en la retenant par la main.

Il lui faudra du temps et du calme pour démêler les nœuds du passé, mais elle pressent déjà l'évidence. Apis et elle se sont aimées et se sont blessées l'une l'autre, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais la trahison ne vient pas d'elle. Le verrou dans sa poitrine cède totalement et les images comme les sensations affluent. Ses lèvres sur sa peau. La confiance bâtie pierre par pierre. Son sein dans sa main. La distance qui s'amenuise et la complicité qui naît sous une nuit étoilée. Le feu brûlant du désir et la chaleur plus douce d'un autre sentiment, léger et fragile comme de la soie.

\- Tout a été dit, non ? déclare Apis.

\- Ça change tout.

\- Ça ne change rien.

Robin glisse son pouce dans la paume chaude d'Apis, cajole sa peau et lutine le point sensible, au creux du poignet. L'ancienne tireuse hausse un sourcil mais ne cherche pas à fuir le contact. L'aînée continue sa caresse, toucher aérien et éphémère, ses doigts remontent doucement son bras et viennent chatouiller l'intérieur du coude. Le souffle d'Apis s'accélère et ses yeux brillent. Robin la connaît par cœur et n'a rien oublié des détails de son corps. Elle peut la faire céder d'un simple effleurement. La sniper est toujours aussi réceptive à sa présence. Il est facile dans cette ville de trouver une chambre, pour deux personnes consentantes qui veulent du sexe.

Leurs regards se crochètent et le feu brûle sous leur peau.

Il suffirait d'un geste un peu plus appuyé, ou d'un demi-sourire équivoque pour qu'elles basculent. Pour retrouver la fougue passée, l'ardeur de leurs deux corps qui se cherchent et se trouvent et se ploient ensemble.

Pourtant Robin n'en fait rien.

Elles sont deux criminelles à l'âme noircie, et la convoitise ne saurait éteindre la méfiance. Elles ne savent s'aimer que d'une seule façon, car la défiance et la trahison dansent en elles, et elles se ressemblent trop pour pouvoir se sauver l'une de l'autre. Plus elles se rapprochent et plus elles se déchirent. Elle ne savent pas s'aimer sans se détruire.

Apis a raison, tout a été dit. Alors Robin lâche sa main, avec un soulagement teinté de regret. Aucun autre mot n'est échangé, alors même qu'elles ne se reverront plus. Il n'y a plus besoin de mots.

Tout a été dit.

.

Robin s'installe sur la figure de proue du Sunny. Elle croise les jambes sur la fière tête du lion, à la place réservée de son capitaine. Luffy hurlerait de protestation s'il la voyait ainsi, et l'image mentale la fait sourire.

La lune est absente mais le ciel brille de poussière d'étoiles. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui donne la chair de poule, mais elle n'a pas envie de rentrer au chaud. Le silence fredonne le souffle du vent léger et le clapotis des vagues. Il y a un doux réconfort dans la solitude que l'on se choisit.

Comment n'a-t-elle pas compris plus tôt les manœuvres de Crocodile ?

Il l'a renseignée sur les détails du marché proposé à Apis par le Colonel Hoster. Il s'est présenté à elle en héros, précisément au bon moment, au milieu de cadavres de Marines morts depuis trop longtemps pour que le hasard soit cohérent. Les manipulations du Grand Corsaire ont été grossières, visiblement improvisées et bâclées.

Et Robin a plongé tête baissée dans le piège à peine caché.

Craignait-elle à ce point une trahison d'Apis, pour croire à un mensonge aussi évident ? Accorder sa confiance à la sniper a été l'acte le plus difficile et le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais accompli. A-t-elle été si méfiante que, même à l'apogée de leur histoire, elle a anticipé la traîtrise ? Pour survivre dans la jungle criminelle, elle a appris à ne se fier à rien ni personne.

Et surtout pas aux gens.

Pourtant Apis lui a confié des choses personnelles, et Robin elle-même lui a parlé d'Ohara, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusqu'alors. L'archéologue s'est persuadée de faire confiance à la tireuse. Elle s'est aveuglée sur les doutes accrochés à son cœur. Et au premier signe de la possible trahison de son amante, elle a plongé, parce que c'était là ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle a sombré, et Crocodile a cueilli son aveuglement à son avantage. Oh, bien sûr, Robin s'est servie du Capitaine Corsaire autant qu'il s'est servi d'elle, seulement elle n'avait pas conscience que le jeu de dupes durait depuis si longtemps.

Mais une part d'elle, peut-être, a eu l'intuition de la supercherie. La rancœur a dévoré son cœur à l'idée de la trahison, mais Robin n'a jamais été capable de haïr Apis.

Reconnaître l'amour de la sniper, admettre son sacrifice, c'est mettre en relief la méfiance de l'archéologue, son incapacité à aimer sans réserves. Robin, à son entrée dans Baroque Works, n'a eu le recul nécessaire pour comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle perçoit que la défiance avec laquelle elle a toujours vécu a laissé un gouffre entre elle et Apis, qu'aucun sentiment n'aurait pu combler. La suspicion l'habitait au point de la rendre aveugle, lui faisant croire que la trahison avait plus de sens que l'amour.

Aujourd'hui, elle connaît la valeur de l'affection et de la confiance.

Songeuse, Robin se demande si cette première expérience de l'amour, rétrospectivement, l'a aidée à s'ouvrir et à s'offrir, corps et âme, à Luffy et ses nakamas.

L'aube naissante jette ses premières lueurs dans le ciel, gommant les froides étoiles, et miroitant ses couleurs chaudes sur l'océan. Les degrés remontent et la réchauffent doucement alors qu'elle apprécie le spectacle du jour nouveau qui se lève. Au loin, elle perçoit les premiers signes de vie qui résonnent depuis le dortoir des garçons. Bientôt, Luffy réclamera à grands renforts de voix un 'petit-déjeuner pirate' et Sanji lui répètera d'attendre que le repas soit prêt. Usopp, Chopper et Brook se joindront aux réclamations tandis que Zoro et Franky subiront en silence leur gueule de bois. Nami râlera contre le chahut ambiant même si, au fond, elle apprécie cette agitation matinale.

Mais pour le moment, le silence règne encore, et assise sur la figure de proue du Sunny, Robin savoure la vie et la place qu'elle s'est trouvée.


	7. Les lettres de la Révolution (Dragon)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Épistolaire

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Je te le dis, c'est vraiment un mauvais plan, ton histoire de révolution (Dragon, Raise Max)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Médium », à l'occasion de la 95ème Nuit du Fof, le 2 Mars 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. Honnêtement, j'étais tellement claquée que j'ai plus que dépassé le délai imparti.

 **Note 2 :** Raise Max est un personnage non-canon, puisqu'il n'apparaît que dans le Film Gold _(le petit vieux que Luffy et Franky rencontrent dans la Gold Prison, et qui arrête des ventilateurs géants à la force de ses petits bras)_ , mais je me suis prise d'affection pour ce court-sur-pattes, dès les premières images. Donc voilà.

On ne sait pas grand chose des Révolutionnaires, du coup tous les évènements évoqués ici sont inventés.

* * *

 **Les lettres de la Révolution**

.

Dragon, va te faire foutre !

Max.

.

Dragon, tu es un idiot et un doux rêveur. Et franchement, tu mens très mal, parole de Raise Max ! Si quelqu'un sait bluffer, c'est bien moi. Alors je sais parfaitement reconnaître du bluff quand j'en vois.

Et tu bluffes, Dragon.

Mal, en plus.

Max.

.

Ravale un peu ta fierté, Dragon.

Bon, d'accord, tu avais raison pour les dirigeants de Maybala, qui sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Mais franchement, ce sont des politiques. Et des riches. Alors les probabilités qu'ils soient pourris étaient assez bonnes. Ça n'était pas un pari très risqué. La seule chance que tu as eu, c'est d'avoir deviné _quand_ les choses partiraient en cacahuètes. Et franchement, ce n'est pas parce que tu su voir venir une dictature, que cela fait de toi un médium de génie, ou un genre de messie à suivre. L'avoir arrêtée peut à la limite faire de toi un de ces héros à la petite semaine. Mais dans même pas dix jours, les gens t'auront déjà oublié. Parce que les gens sont cons.

Et ta révolution, c'est du bidon. Laisse tomber, mon gars.

Max.

.

Bon, okay. Je veux bien admettre que cette fois, tu as réussi ton coup.

Mais sérieusement, COMMENT tu as fait pour t'infiltrer aux réunions hyper-secrètes du Conseil d'État, pour voler ces documents classifiés et ressortir du Blue Marror (qui est, au passage, le bâtiment le mieux protégé et surveillé d'El Celper !), sans te faire remarquer, ni te faire prendre ? Tu utilises un genre de téléportation ou quoi ?

Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais cette fois la Marine va pas rester sans rien faire. C'est que tu commences à te faire un nom avec tes bêtises. Y'a une rumeur qui dit que le Gouvernement Mondial t'a dans le mille. Le GOUVERNEMENT MONDIAL ! (Oui, je mets des majuscules, mais je peux même pas te crier dessus, là, alors je fais comme je peux). Ça rigole plus. C'est plus les petites polices d'East Blue qui connaissent rien d'autre que des brigands à la manque et des minables qui jouent aux pirates en mer.

Tu risques d'avoir de sérieuses emmerdes. Je te le dis, c'est vraiment un mauvais plan, ton histoire de révolution.

Fais gaffe à toi, Dragon.

Max.

.

Dragon, je ne sais pas si tu atteins des sommets de stupidité, ou si tu es juste devenu complètement fou. Je passe mon temps à te dire que tes plans révolutionnaires, c'est de la merde en boîte, et toi, tu essayes de me recruter ?

Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter de ta santé mentale.

Max.

.

Putain Dragon, c'était toi, la révolte de Shaliz ?

Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, de la bombe lacrymogène en plein milieu de la réunion des Nobles, du détournement du journal local pour diffuser les plans secrets de restructuration de la Basse-Ville, sans parler des dossiers militaires confidentiels qui ont été révélés ! Le Gouvernement cherche à étouffer l'affaire et presque rien n'est paru dans les journaux. C'est évident qu'ils filtrent les informations et censurent tout ce qui ne leur plaît pas. Mais les gens parlent. On raconte qu'il y a eu des émeutes sanglantes, que la ville s'est changée en champ de bataille, que les morts se comptent par centaines et s'entassent partout dans les rues de Shaliz. Il se dit que la Base de la Marine a carrément explosé et que le port a été incendié, empêchant quiconque de quitter l'archipel.

Je me doute bien que les trois-quart de ces rumeurs sont fausses, ou exagérées. Mais n'empêche.

Même ici, à San Faldo, les gens ont peur. Plus personne ne sort le soir, le carnaval de la semaine prochaine a même été annulé. Et mon hôtel m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je devais mettre les voiles. Ils ne veulent plus d'étrangers chez eux. J'ai fait un scandale, par principe (ils me foutent dehors, moi, Raise Max !). Mais je vais bientôt mettre les voiles. San Faldo sans carnaval n'a plus aucun intérêt et il y a un nouveau casino qui a ouvert à Alabasta.

Bref. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé à Shaliz, mais tu as passé un cap de non-retour, Dragon. On commence à parler de toi comme de l'homme le plus dangereux, et le plus recherché au monde.

Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Certes, tu as quelques belles victoires à ton actif, mais le Gouvernement se fait un peu plus sévère après chacun de tes coups d'éclat. Les navires de la Marine sillonnent les mers, les soldats multiplient les patrouilles, le taux de recrutement n'a jamais été aussi élevé, et voilà que le Gouvernement censure carrément la presse ! Je sais que tu te bats pour la liberté, mais ta révolution semble plutôt provoquer l'effet inverse. Je ne remet pas en cause la justice de ta cause, mais est-ce là ce que tu avais en tête ?

Max.

.

Tu fais chier, Dragon.

Ce n'est pas parce que je me tiens au courant de tes activités que je vais rejoindre ton groupe de cinglés. Alors arrête d'envoyer des illuminés essayer de me recruter. (Je vais avoir des ennuis avec la direction de Rain Dinners à cause de tes fêlés du bulbe.) (Le dernier en date était un travelo !) (Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir me convaincre avec un travelo ?)

Max.

.

Reste en dehors de ça, Dragon !

Ce n'est pas parce que la bande d'abrutis qui te suit partout te prend pour un genre de médium extralucide, que tu as _forcément_ raison à chaque fois que tu prédis une catastrophe imminente. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as quelques échecs à ton actif ? Rien que comme ça : Lumbana, Saint-Farral, Kulos... Alors je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air à cause de tes intuitions à la con.

Je suis en pleine lune de miel avec Elena, on sort, on s'amuse et on est en train de ruiner tous les casinos de la région. J'ai enfin trouvé une femme aussi joueuse que moi. Sérieusement, elle est la parieuse la plus culottée que j'ai jamais vu, parole de Raise Max ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me correspond, et avec elle, je suis sûr de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec ma première épouse. C'est la bonne, Dragon, je sais qu'avec elle, ça ne se finira pas en divorce houleux. Alors, non, je ne vais certainement pas plaquer tout ce bonheur pour la seule et unique raison que tu t'imagines que la Marine va éradiquer Junicar parce que son président a refusé de s'affilier au Gouvernement Mondial.

Je te le dis en tant qu'ami, Dragon, fous-moi la paix, et sors de ma vie.

Max.

.

 _« La petite île de Junicar, connue pour ses nombreux casinos, a subi hier une attaque de pirates. L'ampleur de l'assaut est considérable, et on suppose que personne n'a survécu au déluge de feu et de poudre. La Marine a déployé dix navires de guerre et plusieurs Vice-Amiraux pour retrouver les responsables de ce carnage, attribué aux Pirates de l'Encre Rouge, connus pour leurs massacres sanglants. »_

Journal _« La Mouette Blanche »_

 _._

Je sais pas si t'as vraiment des dons de médium, ou quoi, Dragon. Mais à partir de maintenant, on va parier sur toi.

On sera à Bartigo dans deux semaines.

Max.


	8. Promesse Egarée (OC, Kalgara, Norland)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Général

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** On trouve toutes sortes de choses sur la Plage aux Trésors, même des mots jetés à la mer (OC, Kalgara, Norland)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Promesse », à l'occasion de la 95ème Nuit du Fof, le 2 Mars 2018. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. J'ai laaaargement dépassé le délai imparti (pour changer) _._

* * *

 **Promesse Égarée**

.

Caralie et Maladon dévalèrent la pente caillouteuse à toute allure et déboulèrent sur la Plage aux Trésors en criant et en riant aux éclats. La petite fille trébucha et roula dans le sable. Lorsqu'elle se releva, les cheveux en pagaille et sa petite figure toute ensablée, son frère éclata de rire. Sa cadette ronchonna et râla après lui, amorçant une dispute qui finit en fou rire.

La crise passée et leur calme retrouvé, Maladon se mit à arpenter la plage en long et en large, les yeux rivés au sol et la mine sérieuse. Sa sœur jumelle jouait avec les vagues, fuyant et poursuivant tour à tour les langues salées de l'océan. Le jeune garçon poussa soudain un cri perçant, qui fit relever la tête à Caralie.

\- Quoi ? T'as encore trouvé une fourchette ? On en a déjà ramené quatre depuis la semaine dernière...

Maladon ne réagit même pas, accroupi par terre et les mains plongées dans le sable, il semblait fasciné par sa trouvaille, quelle qu'elle puisse être. La fillette fronça les sourcils, partagée entre sa curiosité et l'envie de taquiner son frère.

\- Franchement, tu parles d'un trésor ! Depuis qu'on est là, on a trouvé que de vieilles fourchettes rouillées et des bouts de verres bizarres qui servent à rien ! se plaignit Caralie.

La petite fille abandonna les vagues qui lui léchaient les orteils et rejoignit son frère aîné. Le sable collait contre sa peau humide et faisait comme des chaussettes sur ses pieds. Elle se pencha vers son frère et aperçut la petite bouteille verte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une bouteille à la mer ! s'exclama Maladon.

\- Mais, tu l'as trouvée dans le sable, pas dans la mer.

\- Y'a quelqu'un qui l'a jetée à la mer, et elle a atterri ici, idiote ! C'est pour ça qu'on appelle cet endroit la Plage aux Trésors, c'est parce que la mer ramène plein de trucs avec la marée, expliqua la garçon.

Caralie fronça les sourcils, imitant leur cousine Rihan qui se moquait toujours d'eux et les prenait de haut en les traitant comme des gamins - alors qu'ils avaient neuf ans, quand même.

\- Tu parles d'un trésor, c'est qu'une bouteille !

\- Mais non, soupira Maladon. Il y a un message à l'intérieur. C'est _ça_ le trésor. C'est peut-être un appel au secours d'un marin perdu sur une île déserte, ou une carte au trésor de pirate !

Sa jeune sœur, qui avait pâli à l'idée d'un homme échoué seul sur une île inconnue, se redressa à la mention de 'carte au trésor'. Ça, c'était intéressant ! Plus intéressant que les fourchettes que trouvait habituellement son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ?

\- J'essaye, mais c'est bloqué.

Le bouchon de liège de la bouteille était scellé avec une sorte de colle très épaisse et marron. Les jumeaux se mirent en quête de cailloux pointus ou de morceaux de bois effilés pour essayer de décoller le bouchon. Il leur fallut conjuguer leurs efforts avant de parvenir à craqueler la cire de protection, et déboucher la bouteille.

\- Alors, c'est une carte au trésor ?

\- Non, on dirait une lettre...

.

 _Norland,_

 _Les choses ne s'arrangent pas ici. La guerre fait rage et nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres. Pourtant nous luttons vaillamment, tu connais la valeur et le courage des Shandias. Mais nos adversaires sont nombreux, virulents, et fourbes. Ils ont profité de notre surprise suite à la catastrophe et ont fait des ravages sur nos terres. Seto est mort hier. J'écris ce soir au son des pleurs de ma fille, et je suis en proie au doute. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir et je m'assure de rester inébranlable devant eux. Mais au fond de moi, je crains une défaite imminente. Nous sommes épuisés, et même si nous nous sommes adaptés à ce nouvel environnement, nos ennemis sont munis d'armes très puissantes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons._

 _Je voudrais être fort, pour mon peuple qui croit en moi, pour les terres de mes ancêtres, dont le regard pèse sur mes épaules chaque jour, pour Seto et tous les hommes que nous avons déjà perdu dans cette guerre. Pour toi, mon ami. Pour ranimer la flamme de Shandora, pour faire résonner le chant de la Cloche d'Or et te faire savoir que nous sommes là, dans le ciel, et que nous t'attendons. Cette promesse saigne mon cœur, car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la tenir.  
_

 _Cependant, je continuerais le combat jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et même si la lutte est vaine et la défaite inévitable, je continuerais de me battre, pour les espoirs des miens, et pour cette amitié que tu m'a offerte à une époque où je n'aspirais qu'à ta mort. C'est donc la moindre des choses, que je résiste et bataille jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort, en souvenir de cette main tendue. En souvenir de notre amitié.  
_

 _Kalgara._

.

\- MALADOOOOOOON ! J'ai trouvé une autre bouteille !

Le garçon releva le nez du trou qu'il était en train de creuser dans le sable. Il trébucha à moitié en se relevant, projetant des gerbes de sable autour de lui alors qu'il courrait vers sa sœur, qui brandissait la bouteille comme le plus incroyable des trésors.

Ce qu'elle était, en un sens.

.

 _Mon ami Norland,_

 _Il s'est passé une chose incroyable et inexplicable. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais pensé que les dieux nous punissaient pour nos mauvaises actions. Mais s'il y a une leçon que tu m'as apprise, mon ami, c'est que les dieux ont rarement à faire de nos malheurs._

 _L'océan nous a envoyé dans les cieux. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons de décrire la chose, même s'il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre et accepter la nature de cette catastrophe. Un immense torrent d'eau a jailli des profondeurs, et dans un tremblement assourdissant, nous a propulsé dans une mer de nuages. Nos terres, notre cité sacrée, et même notre Cloche d'Or. Par miracle, personne n'a été tué même s'il y a eu quelques blessés. Seulement, à peine avons-nous eu le temps de nous remettre de cette étrange et terrible catastrophe, que des ennemis ont surgi de tous côtés, aussi étranges que vindicatifs. Nous avons aussitôt engagé le combat._

 _J'ignore qui sont ces adversaires, mais nous les vaincrons. La Cloche d'Or a été perdue au cours de la catastrophe, mais nous aurons tôt fait de la retrouver. Bientôt, elle sonnera à nouveau pour te guider vers nous, mon ami._

 _En attendant, sur les conseils de Mousse, j'écris cette courte lettre. Je vais la mettre dans une bouteille et la jeter dans la mer bleue. Ma fille a trouvé une sorte de canal dans la mer de nuages, qui semble mener à GrandLine. Les chances que ce message arrive à destination sont minces, et celles que tu trouves effectivement cette lettre le sont encore plus. Mais il ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et d'ici peu, nous aurons retrouvé la Cloche d'Or, je te le promets. Dès lors, il n'y aura plus lieu d'écrire. Le chant de la Cloche te guidera comme il l'a toujours fait.  
_

 _Kalgara.  
_

 _._

\- Tu vois, c'est comme Papé Rouké l'a dit ! Il y a des géants qui vivent dans le ciel et qui font crier le tonnerre !

\- Je le savais ! Rihan, elle dit que ce sont des bêtises, mais c'est elle qui est bête !

\- Tu crois que les ennemis de Kalgara, c'est les géants ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont autant de mal à les battre. Mais t'as vu, Kalgara a promis qu'il ferait sonner la cloche !

\- Sauf que dans l'autre lettre, il disait qu'ils allaient perdre...

\- Ouais, mais c'est cette lettre-là qui compte. Je te le dis, il va faire sonner la Cloche.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'entendre d'ici ?

 _.  
_

 _Mon cher Norland,_

 _Nos ennemis se révèlent plus tenaces que ce que nous pensions. Ils utilisent des armes étranges, qui semblent être faites de coquillages. Cela a de quoi surprendre, mais il y a dans cette mer de nuages, des coquillages aux propriétés étonnantes. D'après Seto, cela s'appelle des Dials. Certains peuvent cracher des flammes, générer du vent ou même des nuages. Nos adversaires s'en servent pour voler dans les airs, ce qui leur donne un certain avantage au corps-à-corps. Mais Seto a compris comment cela fonctionnait et essaye actuellement d'adapter nos armes à ces étranges coquillages. Je suis sûr qu'il réussira. Comme tu le sais, ce gosse est intelligent._

 _Grâce à lui, je suis certain que nous reprendrons le dessus et que nous gagnerons cette guerre qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Les conflits ne nous ont pas laissé l'occasion de rechercher la Cloche d'Or. En fait, nous avons même du céder du terrain lors du dernier affrontement. Nous nous sommes retranché sur une île de nuages. Mais grâce au travail de Seto, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne reconquérions nos terres. Le reste sera un jeu d'enfant, et bientôt la Cloche sonnera à nouveau, comme je te l'ai promis._

 _Kalgara._

 _._

\- On ne sait même pas de quand datent ces messages, fit remarquer Caralie, allongée sur le sable.

\- Je. Suis. Sûr. Que Kalgara va bientôt envoyer une autre lettre.

La jeune fille soupira. Quatre années avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les trois messages. Ils s'étaient longuement interrogés sur ces deux hommes, Norland et Kalgara, sur leur amitié inébranlable et sur le drame de leurs vies. L'ordre chronologique des messages avait donné lieu à d'interminables débats et de violentes disputes. C'était leur grand-père qui avait tranché en lisant les messages : la première lettre que les jumeaux avaient trouvé était en réalité la dernière à avoir été écrite. Ce qui avait plongé les deux enfants dans un grand désarroi, car cela voulait dire que la situation des Shandias, là-haut dans le ciel, n'était pas brillante et que Kalgara lui-même ne croyait plus en la victoire. Papé Rouké les avait consolé, affirmant que rien ne pouvait être certifié avec des informations aussi maigres.

Caralie se mordit la lèvre au souvenir de son grand-père, mort l'année dernière, dans son sommeil. Elle chérissait chacun de ses souvenirs de lui, et n'oublierait jamais sa gentillesse et sa sollicitude.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. On va bientôt trouver une nouvelle bouteille, s'entêta son frère.

Si l'exaltation première et la curiosité dévorante s'étaient atténuées pour l'adolescente, ce n'était pas le cas pour Maladon, dont l'intérêt pour le destin de Kalgara et Norland n'avait cessé de croître avec les années. Au point de virer à l'obsession - ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire leur cousine Rihan, et Caralie se plaisait à lui rabattre son claquet dès que possible. Maladon était peut-être _bizarre_ , mais c'était surtout et avant tout _son frère._

\- Ces lettres ont peut-être été écrites il y a des décennies, ou même des siècles, reprit-elle doucement. Auquel cas, toutes les personnes nommées dans ces messages sont mortes depuis longtemps.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il ne fléchirait pas. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. La fameuse 'plage aux trésors' se trouvait au point d'arrivée d'un courant maritime particulièrement dangereux. Les navires qui s'y aventuraient n'en ressortait pas, et les épaves pouvaient s'abîmer des millénaires durant dans les profondeurs, avant de remonter à la surface pour s'échouer sur leur plage. Les chances de trouver une nouvelle bouteille révélant le dénouement de cette affaire étaient quasi-nulles.

Les jumeaux avaient fouillé dans tous les livres d'histoire de la Bibliothèque de l'île, en quête d'une mention des Shandias, de Shandora, ou même d'une Cloche d'Or. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Mme Moris, la Bibliothécaire, leur avait expliqué que les difficultés de navigation sur GrandLine empêchait les gens, et donc les informations, de circuler d'une île à une autre. Il pouvait y avoir toute une civilisation à quelques miles d'ici, qu'ils n'en sauraient jamais rien, parce que les voies de navigation étaient tout simplement impraticables. _La Route de Tous les Périls ne porte pas son nom pour rien, on n'y circule pas comme on veut._

\- On devrait rentrer, dit Caralie, frissonnant sous le vent frais de l'océan.

\- Je vais rester un peu.

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son frère prit les devants.

\- Je vais juste me balader un peu. Je te rejoins vite, promis.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sur la plage, bien consciente que sa seule motivation était de surveiller les bancs de sable de la 'Plage aux Trésors', au cas où une autre bouteille se cacherait là, quelque part sous leurs pieds. Elle soupira, mais le laissa faire, espérant que Maladon finirait par oublier cette histoire de lettres, et de combats dans le ciel.

 _._

De nombreuses années plus tard.

Silvan retourna son seau, tapa plusieurs fois dessus et, délicatement, le souleva. Lorsque le pâté de sable apparut sous ses yeux, droit et fier, le petit garçon laissa échapper un cri de joie. Aussitôt, il remplit à nouveau son seau, prenant soin de bien tasser le sable humide à l'intérieur, pour éviter que les tours de son château fort ne s'effondrent au premier coup de vent. Il était en train de construire une forteresse pour des chevaliers, il fallait qu'elle soit solide !

\- Tu viens ? l'appela son oncle. On rentre !

\- J'arrive, répondit distraitement l'enfant, concentré sur son seau.

Alors qu'il attrapait une dernière poignée de sable, ses ongles ripèrent sur une surface dure. Il creusa, au cas où ce serait un coquillage - ça pourrait lui servir de pont-levis. Mais en époussetant l'objet, il découvrit une petite bouteille en verre. Silvan plissa les yeux, il y avait _quelque chose_ à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, tu viens ? s'impatienta son oncle. Mamy Caralie a fait des crêpes !

.

 _Capitaine Norland,_

 _Écrire ces mots relève sans doute du futile, mais c'est ce que mon père aurait voulu. Il est tombé au combat il y a trois jours. Il s'est battu avec courage et détermination. Il n'a jamais flanché, peu importe la force de nos ennemis. Il est mort en héros et son sacrifice inspirera des générations de combattants, parmi lesquels, j'en suis sûre, comptera mon enfant à venir._

 _Ni les Shandias, ni moi-même, ne vous oublierons. Aussi pour honorer votre amitié avec mon père, continuerons-nous de nous battre, sans jamais faiblir, jusqu'au jour où la Cloche de Shandora sonnera à nouveau._

 _Nous tiendrons la promesse de Kalgara._

 _Mousse.  
_


	9. Cher Sogeking (Usopp)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Général, épistolaire.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Il est temps que le masque tombe (Usopp, Sogeking).

.

 **Note :** Ce texte est inspiré du thème « Promesse », donné lors de la 95ème Nuit du Fof, le 2 Mars 2018. Oui, ça va faire quatre mois que cet OS traîne dans mes tiroirs. Bloquée après une dizaine de lignes. Une récente nuit d'insomnie m'a finalement permis d'en venir à bout. Comme quoi, ne pas dormir à parfois du bon !

* * *

 **Cher Sogeking**

 _Cher Sogeking,_

Le jeune homme s'immobilise, le stylo suspendu au dessus de la feuille blanche, les yeux fixés sur ces deux mots qui n'ont pas de sens. L'encre noire goutte et forme une tâche baveuse sur le papier. Il lâche le stylo, et d'un geste agacé froisse le document, puis le jette violemment par terre. Il se lève d'un bond et entame des cents pas frénétiques dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Il fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts, une à une, fébrile et agité. Un tic nerveux déforme sa bouche et il marmonne tout bas avec une frustration galopante.

Il prend une longue et profonde inspiration, cherche au fond de lui la force de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Il reprend place au bureau.

 _Cher Sogeking._

 _Écrire cette lettre est sans aucun doute absurde. Tu n'existes pas. Tu n'es pas réel. Je t'ai inventé de toutes pièces, comme tant d'autres histoires, comme tant d'autres mensonges. Cela me vient avec une telle facilité aujourd'hui, une telle habitude que je n'y pense même plus. Que je ne pense même plus aux conséquences. Voilà plus de deux ans que tu me suis comme mon ombre, à la fois protectrice et étouffante._

Le stylo se fige, et le jeune homme regarde bêtement les lettres tracées sur la blancheur du papier.

C'est n'importe quoi.

Rageusement, il roule la feuille en boule compacte et la balance au sol. Assis sur sa chaise, il réfléchit. Sa jambe tressaute contre le pied du meuble, et du bout des doigts il fait danser son stylo-plume dont l'extrémité heurte en rythme la surface plane du bureau. Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre alors que les pensées s'agitent et s'enchevêtrent dans sa tête.

Il ne sait pas comment les ordonner.

 _Cher Sogeking,_

 _Je suis sans doute fou d'écrire cette lettre, mais j'ai ce besoin, qui vient du fond des tripes, d'exprimer les choses, de quelque manière que ce soit. Parler à voix haute alors que je suis seul dans notre chambre d'hôtel me fait trop bizarre. Et j'ose encore moins m'adresser au masque jaune que je trimballe dans mon sac depuis si longtemps. Alors écrire est sans doute le moyen le moins dérangeant de dire ce que j'ai à dire. Les mots sont là, ils dansent autour de moi mais je ne parviens pas à les saisir._

 _Ils m'échappent comme des serpents d'eau douce, glissent entre mes doigts comme des billes, s'évaporent à mon contact comme de la fumée..._

Il s'interrompt un instant, bien trop conscient de s'égarer, d'éviter le sujet principal.

Il doit revenir à l'essentiel.

Vite, tant qu'il arrive encore à écrire.

 _Mais voilà les faits : tu m'as aidé lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Même après deux ans, le souvenir d'Enies Lobby est encore vif dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais quelle part de lâcheté, quelle part de honte, et quelle part de fierté m'ont poussé à te créer. Des sentiments contradictoires qui ont donné naissance à un héros idyllique. Tu as pris ma place quand je n'avais pas le courage d'agir. Tu as pris ma place lorsque j'avais trop honte pour me tenir face à mes amis trahis. Incapable de ravaler mon orgueil et de reconnaître mes fautes, je me suis fait passé pour un autre, plus grand, plus courageux, plus héroïque._

 _Tu es celui que j'aurais voulu être. Celui que j'ai toujours voulu être._

Le jeune homme s'arrête, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et non d'écrire une poignée de lignes.

C'est la première fois qu'il concrétise vraiment cette pensée. Elle l'habite depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait formulé avec autant de précision. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il resserre les doigts sur son stylo.

Ne pas perdre le fil.

Continuer sur sa lancée.

 _Tu m'as aidé à devenir plus fort._

 _Plus que cela, tu m'as permis de découvrir ma véritable force. Les souvenirs me semblent flous, aujourd'hui, alors que je repense à ces tirs improbables effectués depuis le sommet de la Tour de la Justice, pour délivrer les précieuses clefs à nos compagnons prisonniers du Pont de l'Hésitation. Quand je raconte ces évènements autour de moi, je me plais à rajouter des détails croustillants et du suspens en veux-tu-en-voilà, de façon à en faire une belle et bonne histoire. Kaya a toujours aimé les belles histoires. Mais en vérité je me souviens à peine de ces instants solitaires en haut de la Tour, de ces secondes victorieuses et décisives._

 _La seule chose que je garde véritablement en mémoire, c'est la sensation de force, de toute puissance et de pleine confiance qui habitait chaque fibre de mon corps. Une assurance qui n'était pas la mienne, et qui en même temps, ne pouvait être à personne d'autre que moi. Seule une poignée de mes plus proches amis savent que je me cachais sous le masque, mais cette victoire qui t'a été attribuée, Sogeking, je la revendique mienne._

 _Et il ne s'agit pas là d'une de mes histoires, d'une honnête blague ou d'un pieux mensonge. C'est la vérité, pure et simple, entière, que j'ai fa  
_

\- Usopp'n !

Le jeune homme sursaute violemment, le stylo lui échappe et répand une large traînée d'encre noire sur la lettre tout juste écrite.

\- J'ai trouvé de quoi faire une soupe de panais pour ce soir ! s'exclame avec enthousiasme Héraclès en brandissant un panier de provisions.

\- Je t'avais demandé de me laisser seul ! râle le tireur en cachant précipitamment sa lettre sous le bric-à-brac qui encombre le bureau. Tu ne devais pas aller cacher les insectes géants ? On ne doit pas se faire repérer avant d'arriver à Shabondy !

Son ami et mentor commence alors une longue explication, avec de fastidieux détails sensationnels et beaucoup trop de poses 'héroïques' où le guerrier de Boïng bombe le torse et clame son nom. Très vite, le jeune homme coupe court à cette histoire qu'il aurait sans doute apprécié dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Coupant sèchement la parole à son maître, il le pousse vers la sortie et s'enferme à double-tour.

Une part de lui se sent coupable de le laisser dehors, dans le froid de cette île hivernale, alors qu'ils se partagent cette chambre d'hôtel. Mais il a besoin d'être seul. Et il doit arriver au bout de ce qu'il a entreprit.

Le jeune homme revient au bureau et constate avec effarement qu'il a renversé dans sa précipitation la bouteille d'encre. Sa lettre baigne dans une mare noire, qui a avalé chacun des mots durement écrits. Un cri blessé lui échappe alors qu'il tente désespérément de rattraper les dégâts. En vain, la feuille reste illisible et il a mis de l'encre partout.

Dépité, il jette la lettre fichue dans la corbeille et nettoie maladroitement le bureau.

Une autre page blanche devant lui.

Doit-il tout recommencer ? Il ne se rappelle même plus de ce qu'il a écrit. Les mots se sont couchés sur le papier, tous seuls, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Il ne pourra jamais le refaire.

Pourtant, il lui reste tant de choses à dire.

Des pensées abstraites, confuses, qui agacent son cerveau et brûlent sous sa peau. Comment peut-il être à ce point préoccupé par une chose qu'il ne parvient même pas à définir ? À formuler ? L'idée fourmille depuis si longtemps sous son crâne, comme une tumeur maligne ou une migraine trop tenace. Il doit l'expulser, la faire jaillir de son esprit embrumé pour s'en débarrasser. Dans quelques jours, il retrouvera ses nakamas. Cela ne peut plus attendre.

Presque sans y penser, il reprend son stylo-plume et dépose son âme sur le papier.

 _Sogeking,_

 _Tu es né de ma peur, tu as porté mon courage comme un étendard, tu as soufflé sur mes rêves pour leur donner vie et tu as vécu dans mon ombre à chaque instant, chaque seconde depuis Enies Lobby. J'ai gardé ton masque à mes côtés, l'ai porté à quelques reprises, lorsque j'avais besoin de ta clairvoyance pour avancer et vaincre._

 _Mais après deux ans à survivre dans une jungle infernale où « la loi du plus fort » fait office d'enfantillage face aux dangers que représentent les Boïngs, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, de ton courage, de ta force. J'ai mes propres atouts, et peut-être, sans doute même, ne suffiront-ils pas pour tout ce qui m'attend dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais qu'importe, j'aurais de précieux camarades à mes côtés dans cette aventure. Je ne veux plus dépendre de toi de crainte de les décevoir. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne dépendrais plus que de moi-même, et dans le pire des cas, d'eux._

 _Alors je te dis Adieu, Sogeking. Je garderai en mémoire tes inoubliables exploits et perpétuerai ta légende. Car ton histoire, c'est aussi la mienne, et à présent, c'est moi qui la vivrai pour nous deux._

 _Héroïquement,_

 _Usopp._

La pointe du stylo achève le dernier point, et il sent un poids conséquent disparaître de ses épaules. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène, se sent plus vivant que jamais.

Le jeune homme ne regarde même pas les mots qu'il vient de tracer, il n'a pas besoin de se relire. Avec un éveil qui lui semble nouveau et libérateur, il fouille dans son sac et en sort le vieux masque jaune. Du bout des doigts, il suit les lignes bleues du motif, et caresse la fissure du pic gauche, rafistolé à la va-vite avec du sparadrap. De multiples fêlures parcourent le bois et la peinture s'écaille en plus d'un endroit. Il en a vu, des choses, à travers ce masque coloré.

Serein, il s'avance vers le feu de cheminée qui ronronne au fond de la chambre. Les flambées sont quotidiennes sur cette île hivernale de GrandLine. Alors, d'un geste calme et posé, il approche le masque jaune et la lettre soigneusement pliée des flammes crépitantes.

Mais à la dernière seconde, il s'immobilise.

Le jeune homme hésite, se mord distraitement la lèvre, puis revient d'un grand pas vers le bureau. Il récupère le stylo-plume et rajoute une ligne :

 _PS : Je garde la cape, en souvenir._

Satisfait, il replie soigneusement la lettre, la colle a l'intérieur du masque et dépose le tout dans la cheminée. Les flammes crachotent maladroitement, puis s'avivent soudain alors qu'elles dévorent le visage du super-héros. Le bois craque sous l'effet de la chaleur, comme pour dire « au revoir ». Le foyer tousse et expulse une fumée noire, bûcher funéraire pour le plus grand des guerriers.

Le jeune homme se redresse.

S'en est fini de Sogeking.

Usopp n'a plus besoin de lui pour être brave.


	10. La Fleur de Pandore (Rebecca)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Tu ériges autour de toi une bulle de silence contre la violence des mots que les spectateurs te jettent à la figure (Rebecca).

 **.**

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé"_ donné par **A Smiling Cat**. Temps d'écriture estimé : deux heures et demi.

Et merci à **Grise** de m'avoir inspiré le titre.

* * *

 **La Fleur de Pandore**

Les cris et les insultes volent comme des armes de jet. La haine tirée comme une flèche, qui fuse à travers le Colisée en effervescence et vient rebondir contre tes fragiles défenses. Comme à chaque fois que tu entres dans l'arène, tu blindes ton cœur d'une armure invisible, la seule qui te soit vraiment utile dans ce jeu de dupes. Tu ériges autour de toi un mur d'indifférence, une bulle de silence contre la violence des mots que les spectateurs te jettent à la figure.

 _Crève, Rebecca ! Va pourrir en Enfer !_

La rage lancée comme un poignard heurte ton bouclier mental, et une première fissure apparaît. Les imprécations se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ton âme et tu recules d'un pas, déséquilibrée par le choc. Ta prise sur la garde de ton épée rouillée se resserre et tu grinces les dents, rebouchant à la va-vite la crevasse. Tu penses à la légende du Gladiateur Invaincu, à cette histoire folle qui pourtant t'inspire et te rassure quand le désespoir empoisonne tes rêves. Tu penses au Soldat-Jouet, et aux jours heureux que tu espères retrouver un jour en sa compagnie. Tu penses à tes camarades gladiateurs, qui se sont forgés en famille à travers les barreaux du Colisée. Alors tu respires un peu mieux, et tu redresses la tête, laissant les torrents de fiel couler sur toi comme de l'eau et tu ne te laisses pas atteindre.

 _Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton monstre de grand-père ! Pyromane ! Abomination ! Montre-nous ton sang !_

Tu reprends ta marche vers le centre de l'arène, ignorant les invectives furieuses qui pleuvent sur ta frêle silhouette. Le regard des autres combattants te suit à chaque pas. La plupart te fixent avec hargne, se léchant les babines à l'idée d'offrir au public déchaîné le sang si ardemment demandé, _ton sang_. D'autres t'observent avec dédain, persuadés qu'une fillette n'a d'autre place au Colisée que celle de proie à pourchasser et à saigner. Certains dévisagent avec lubricité ton corps si honteusement dénudé et tu sens gonfler dans tes veines la haine et le dégoût, qui te brûlent de l'intérieur. Plus rares sont ceux qui t'accordent un regard de compassion mais nul ne va jusqu'à t'offrir un geste de soutien.

Et le poids des imprécations publiques écorche tes épaules. Ces inconnus dans les gradins, qui appellent à ta mort sans rien savoir d'autre de toi que ton nom et ton ascendance, font couler de ton âme un sang aussi noir que les mots qu'ils t'adressent. Tu luttes contre la pression de cette foule anonyme qui plane sur toi comme une ombre menaçante. La haine gratuite menace de t'engloutir toute entière alors que ton si précieux bouclier se craquelle de toutes parts.

Ta détermination se voile de doutes, ta volonté s'écaille sous la rage populaire et tu ne parviens plus à rassembler les pensées chaleureuses. Le Gladiateur Invaincu se fige sur les traits de sa statue. Le Soldat-Jouet court à sa perte en luttant chaque jour contre un ennemi plus fort que lui. Tes camarades gladiateurs se meurent à petit feu dans la prison qu'est le Colisée.

 _Crève, salope ! Fille de putain ! Enfant du démon !_

Ton cœur se serre et les larmes te montent aux yeux alors que l'image de ta mère surgit soudain devant tes yeux. Tu peux supporter d'être insultée. Même si cela fait mal, tu es habituée. Même si cela te blesse, tu sais que tu y survivras, que tu surmonteras cette nouvelle épreuve. Mais ta mère, partie depuis si longtemps, ne peut plus se défendre face aux mots injustes et mensongers de cette foule ignorante. Et tu voues une colère vengeresse à ces hommes et ces femmes, qui se cachent dans l'anonymat de la multitude, tous complices indolents du jeu de Doflamingo.

Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Pas le droit de traîner ainsi le nom de ta mère dans la boue insalubre du Colisée. Pas le droit de salir son souvenir écorché de ta mémoire. Pas le droit de l'impliquer dans les horreurs rouges de cette arène de cauchemar.

Scarlett se doit de reposer parmi les pétales aux milles couleurs du Champ de Fleurs, là où les senteurs florales effacent l'odeur du sang, là où la brise d'été souffle les armes et les boucliers, là où le chant des oiseaux étouffe les mots de haine. Et tu voudrais tant retrouver ces temps à demi-oubliés, ce bonheur au goût de simplicité, mais tu as beau chercher autour de toi, dans les obscures cellules ou sur l'aveuglante arène, tu ne trouves pas l'ombre d'une fleur, nulle part. Ces terres ensanglantées ne laissent rien pousser, pas même le plus petit brin d'herbe.

Pas même le plus petit brin d'espoir.

\- Ça suffit !

La voix résonne à travers le Colisée, semant des questions incrédules sur son passage.

\- Comment osez-vous l'insulter, vous qui ne courrez pas le moindre danger ?! Si vous tenez tant que ça à ce qu'elle meure, prenez donc les armes et descendez dans l'arène !

Alors, surgit de la gueule obscure du corridor le Pirate Noble sur son grand cheval blanc. Cavendish s'élance jusqu'au cœur de l'arène, centre de tous les regards, une rose rouge épinglée sur sa chemise. Un silence pesant s'empare de la foule alors que les mots justiciers résonnent encore dans le Colisée.

Puis les cris de joie explosent dans les gradins : partout on acclame le célèbre pirate, on loue sa beauté, on admire son adresse à l'épée et sa dextérité à cheval. C'est un concert d'acclamations qui s'élève de la foule, qui semble déjà avoir oublié les imprécations rageuses qu'elle t'adressait un instant plus tôt. Le public est resté sourd à la plaidoirie de Cavendish mais au moins les insultes ont-elles cessé, et tu parviens à nouveau à respirer, libérée d'un poids qui a bien failli, aujourd'hui, te mettre à terre.

Et même si le Pirate Noble s'émerveille de l'attention qui lui est accordée, sans plus se soucier de la vacuité de sa demande, tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante.

Pour cette fleur d'espoir qu'il t'a apporté dans le déluge des maux humains.


	11. Acte de Révolte (Robin, Dragon)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** General.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Même si Robin avait survécu à Ohara, elle demeurait prisonnière de son passé. Elle n'avait goûté la liberté qu'au contact de Luffy (Robin, Dragon).

 **.**

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte."_ citation d'Albert Camus, donnée par **Phoenix penna**. Temps d'écriture estimé : trois heures.

* * *

 **Acte de Révolte**

Baltigo était un désert de blancheur et de solitude.

Partout, le regard se perdait dans l'immensité du sable blanc, qui s'étendait en larges plaines et en dunes dodues. Le moindre souffle de vent faisait naître un nuage de poussière qui tourbillonnait au gré de la brise marine, camouflant l'île secrète dans un brouillard d'opale. En accostant, Nico Robin n'avait rien vu d'autre qu'un voile d'argent, et ses compagnons révolutionnaires, aux petits soins pour elle depuis leur départ de Téquila Wolf, lui avaient fourni des lunettes de protection contre la poussière environnante. À travers le filtre protecteur des verres fumés, la jeune femme vit les bâtiments d'ivoire se dévoiler à son regard, à mesure qu'ils approchaient du QG de la Révolution.

Une fois à l'abri des épais murs de pierre, une pénombre bienvenue apaisa leurs rétines éprouvées par la blancheur de ce paysage chimérique. Robin retira ses lunettes et observa silencieusement les lieux, repérant l'unique sortie et les deux gardes armés qui surveillaient le passage. Elle ne pouvait tout à fait se défaire de l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Après tout, elle était toujours recherchée ; même si les Révolutionnaires étaient ennemis du Gouvernement et malgré leur promesse de la protéger, ils pouvaient avoir bien des raisons d'attenter à sa vie.

Et ses si précieux nakamas étaient loin, si loin d'elle.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Bunny Joe en lui indiquant un couloir.

Le meneur du petit groupe qui l'avait libérée de Téquila Wolf était respectueux et intègre, de ce qu'elle avait pu en juger durant leur voyage. Un homme qui appelait à la confiance, et qui s'était toujours montré franc envers elle, dans la mesure où son rôle de Révolutionnaire le lui permettait.

Aussi Robin hocha-t-elle la tête et accepta de le suivre.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir désigné par Bunny Joe, puis une série d'escaliers tortueux pour enfin parvenir dans une grande anti-chambre menant à plusieurs bureaux, et dont partaient également plusieurs couloirs. Les bâtiments avaient un aspect labyrinthique et la pirate prit soin de mémoriser soigneusement leur itinéraire.

Une agitation soudaine se manifesta dans un passage attenant et Robin aperçut plusieurs silhouettes se bousculer alors que des éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

\- Laissez-moi passer, s'écria quelqu'un. Je dois absolument lui parler !

La note d'urgence dans la voix de l'homme intrigua la jeune femme qui regarda par dessus l'épaule de Bunny Joe et aperçut un jeune révolutionnaire aux prises avec une petite rousse assez impétueuse.

\- Arrête ! Laisse-la d'abord parler à Dragon !

\- Mais il faut que...

Bunny Joe l'entraîna vers un bureau, noyant les protestations du jeune homme.

\- Veuillez excuser l'enthousiasme de nos camarades. La nouvelle de votre venue a filtré parmi nos rangs, mais je m'assurerai personnellement que vous ne soyez pas importunée.

Robin fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'idée que son arrivée puisse susciter autant d'intérêt. Elle avait l'habitude de la discrétion, et d'œuvrer dans l'ombre, là où on ne la débusquerait pas sans peine. Se savoir ainsi attendue lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être exposée, vulnérable, et elle fit discrètement fleurir une paire d'yeux, au coin du couloir, pour s'assurer que l'agitateur blond était maintenu à distance et qu'aucun autre fouineur ne viendrait à sa rencontre.

Bunny Joe la fit entrer dans un grand bureau fonctionnel et chichement décoré. L'archéologue repéra une carte et plusieurs documents affichés aux murs. Rien de capital pour qu'on le laisse à sa vue, mais elle reconnut des listes de pays qu'elle savait en lien avec le mouvement révolutionnaire, ainsi que certains noms célèbres qu'elle s'arrangea pour mémoriser. Assis derrière un grand bureau, encombré de dossiers, se tenait Monkey D. Dragon.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde.

Et le père de Luffy.

En un sens, il était aussi imposant que le laissait présager sa réputation. Ou plutôt, la multitude de rumeurs, parfois contradictoires et jamais confirmées, qui faisaient sa réputation. Grand et de stature imposante, il avait un visage sévère et marqué par un impressionnant tatouage tribal dont les lignes pourpres faisaient ressortir son regard perçant. Il dégageait quelque chose de sombre, et de puissant, comme on pourrait s'y attendre venant du leader de la Révolution.

Cependant, Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer sur lui l'image de Luffy, et de son sourire solaire. Il n'y avait à première vue pas grand chose de commun entre ces deux-là, pourtant elle retrouvait en Dragon comme un écho du pirate au chapeau de paille. Dans l'éclat décidé de ses yeux. Dans sa prestance assurée. Si Robin n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur lien de parenté, elle n'aurait jamais deviné que Dragon était le père de Luffy. Mais sachant cela, la filiation lui paraissait évidente.

\- Bonsoir, Nico Robin. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

L'archéologue le dévisagea sans répondre, se refusant à lui faciliter la tâche avant de connaître la raison exacte de cette rencontre. Si le chef révolutionnaire fut troublé par son silence, il n'en montra rien.

\- J'attendais cela depuis longtemps.

\- Pour quelle raison ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Pour vous présenter des excuses. Et vous demander assistance.

Cela aviva la curiosité de Robin.

\- Des excuses ?

\- J'étais informé du projet de la Marine de déclencher un Buster Call sur Ohara.

Un froid glacial s'empara de la jeune femme, alors que des images de flammes et de sang lui revenaient en flashs violents, et que l'atroce odeur de brûlé lui donnait la nausée, comme si le drame s'était déroulé la veille et qu'elle portait encore sur elle l'odeur de la mort et de la destruction. Robin demeura cependant stoïque, habituée à camoufler ses émotions derrière un masque inébranlable. Elle darda un regard acéré et impérieux sur Dragon.

Peu lui importait, à cet instant, qu'il soit le chef révolutionnaire, ou le père de Luffy.

\- Malheureusement, j'étais à ce moment-là à South Blue, et mes agents en poste à West Blue n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour intervenir. Ils seraient morts sans rien changer au destin d'Ohara, aussi leur ai-je interdit d'intervenir.

Une colère brûlante la traversa, à l'idée que l'homme était resté sans rien faire face à l'annihilation d'une île, au génocide d'un peuple. De _son_ île. De _son_ peuple. Mais Robin avait vécu bien des épreuves, et commis bien des méfaits au cours de son existence. Elle n'avait peut-être pas mérité d'être mise à prix à l'âge de huit ans, mais elle avait, depuis lors, largement mérité les 80 millions de berrys sur sa tête. Aussi la scientifique froide et logique admit qu'une poignée d'hommes n'aurait sans doute rien pu faire face au Buster Call.

Du moins, pas si Mugiwara no Luffy n'était pas des leurs.

Elle inspira lentement, et laissa la colère crépiter au bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne totalement. Ou presque.

\- J'ai appris trop tard que vous aviez survécu au drame, continua Dragon. J'ai aussitôt demandé à mes agents d'aller à votre rencontre mais vous avez bien vite acquis la faculté de vous dissimuler au monde.

\- Je me suis arrangée pour survivre.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, pour le drame que vous avez vécu et que je n'ai pu empêcher. Sachez cependant, si cela peut de quelque façon vous apaiser, que votre survie est devenu un symbole pour la Révolution.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Dragon se leva doucement et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer face à elle.

Il la fixa de son regard noir, si troublant, qui lui rappelait tant celui de Luffy, lorsque ce dernier devenait brutalement sérieux.

\- Le seul moyen d'affronter un monde sans liberté, affirma-t-il, est de devenir si absolument libre qu'on fasse de sa propre existence un acte de révolte.

Robin resta silencieuse, laissant les mots l'imprégner. Elle avait longtemps été prisonnière de son passé, de son nom, contrainte de se cacher des yeux du monde, de se fondre dans la masse sombre et grouillante des criminels pour survivre, de se faire loup parmi les loups et de mordre chaque main tendue avant que les griffes inconnues ne se referment sur elle. _Les forts survivent. Les faibles crèvent._ Elle était devenue forte, par nécessité et non par choix. Même si elle avait survécu à Ohara, elle demeurait captive du Buster Call, la tragédie collée à la peau comme une héroïne de drame.

Elle n'avait goûté la liberté qu'au contact de Luffy. Robin avait retrouvé la saveur des rêves impossibles, s'était éveillée à ce qui est magique, et fabuleux, et incroyable, et merveilleux, comme une île dans le ciel, comme les mots de Roger gravés dans la roche, comme le rire de ses nakamas et cette absolue confiance qu'ils la suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde pour la sauver. _Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait._

\- Je suis aujourd'hui libre de toute entrave, c'est vrai, admit-elle sans quitter Dragon des yeux. Mais je ne suis pas un acte de révolte.

Une pointe de provocation effleura sa voix, comme si elle le mettait au défi de la contredire.

\- Votre survie a inspiré de nombreux scientifiques à travers le monde, poursuivit cependant le révolutionnaire. Des chercheurs, des savants, des théoriciens, un peu partout, se sont réunis et ont mis leur connaissances en commun, pour dévoiler les vérités que le Gouvernement cherche à cacher.

Dragon se recula d'un pas, et s'appuya contre le bureau, comme pour lui laisser l'espace de respirer.

\- En souvenir d'Ohara, et en hommage à sa seule survivante.

\- Je n'ai jamais su que...

\- Ils vivent tous cachés, comme vous l'avez fait.

Robin se sentit vaciller, à l'idée que des gens l'aient soutenu en silence, tout ce temps, sans qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien. Si elle l'avait su, si elle les avait croisé, au fil de ses traversées dans la pègre... Non, se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle n'allait pas se complaire dans les illusions du "si". Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé ses nakamas. Pas même contre une enfance heureuse et paisible.

\- Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne sait déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes, reprit Dragon. Mais ils ont fait de nombreuses découvertes...

L'archéologue releva la tête, intriguée que le révolutionnaire en sache autant sur ces scientifiques si secrets.

\- Et la plupart d'entre eux ont rejoint nos rangs, continua Dragon, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. C'est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite votre assistance. Votre connaissance des Ponéglyphes, et tout le savoir accumulé au cours de vos voyages, nous seraient d'une grande aide, pour comprendre le mystère du Siècle Oublié, et des secrets du Gouvernement.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Bien entendu, vous aurez en échange accès à toutes nos informations sur le sujet.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ?

Robin le dévisagea, essayant de voir au delà du masque de révolutionnaire, au delà de l'image qu'elle se faisait du père de Luffy. Elle tenta de voir l'homme derrière les titres et les statuts, mais ne perçut qu'encore plus de mystères. Elle sourit faiblement. Une énigme était la meilleure façon d'attirer son attention, et quelle plus tortueuse énigme que cet homme devant elle, qui semblait porter plusieurs visages, comme elle-même l'avait fait si souvent avant de rencontrer Luffy, et de laisser tomber le masque pour laisser libre, pour la première fois, son vrai visage.

\- C'est d'accord.

Dragon eut un petit sourire et ce fut entendu. Ils discutèrent encore un peu des modalités de cet échange, et des conditions de son séjour sur Baltigo, puis Dragon l'invita à rejoindre ses quartiers pour se reposer du voyage effectué depuis Téquila Wolf.

Robin s'apprêtait à prendre congé, et avait déjà presque atteint la sortie, lorsque Dragon la retint :

\- Avez-vous lu les nouvelles au sujet de Luffy ? demanda-t-il avec dans la voix une précipitation qui fit deviner à Robin qu'il avait la question sur le bord des lèvres depuis un moment.

Elle se retourna à demi, comprenant ce qui se cachait derrière cette question à première vue anodine.

La pirate esquissa un sourire espiègle.

\- Il reviendra en temps voulu, plus fort que jamais.


	12. Quatre-vingt pour cent (Penguin, Shachi)

**Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** General, Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** \- Ça va marcher ? - Bien sûr que oui ! - Sans nous exploser à la gueule ? - Ah, fais pas chier, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! (Penguin, Shachi).

 **.**

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Je suis sûr(e) à 80% que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure"_ donné par **A Smiling Cat**. Temps d'écriture estimé : aucune idée.

La nuit presque-blanche commence à se faire sentir, du coup ça vire un peu à l'absurde. Clin d'œil à **ChocOlive Flamous** dont la fic "Waiting" a inspiré cet OS. (Sauf l'hippopotame. Je suis seule responsable pour l'hippopotame.)

* * *

 **Quatre-vingt pour cent**

\- T'es sûr de toi, là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Non, mais genre, vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Parce que ça a vraiment une sale gueule ton truc là.

\- Oui bon, ça va ! J'ai du bosser dans l'urgence, donc je me suis pas trop attardé sur l'esthétique !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Mais ça va marcher au moins ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que ça va marcher !

\- Sans nous exploser à la gueule ?

\- Ah, fais pas chier, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

\- _Quoi ?_

Penguin attrapa violemment l'épaule de Shachi, l'obligeant à se détourner de l'inquiétante machinerie qu'il était en train de bricoler. Il tira sur son bonnet pour révéler le visage bouffi et couvert de sueur de son camarade. Le mécanicien grogna et se débattit mais Penguin refusa de le lâcher. Leur situation était certes critique, mais il en allait de la sécurité de l'équipage, de leur vie à tous.

Même si leur capitaine faisait des miracles avec un bistouri, il ne pourrait rien faire si cet engin démoniaque explosait et répandait les morceaux de leurs corps déchiquetés sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Lâche-moi, putain ! râla Shachi.

\- Ce machin va nous exploser à la gueule, oui ou non ? insista Penguin, avec une note de panique dans la voix.

Le mécanicien soupira et repoussa d'une main agacée une mèche de cheveux humide de sueur qui barrait son front.

\- Bien sûr que non ! souffla Shachi, excédé.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas exploser.

Penguin consentit à relâcher son camarade, un brin rasséréné par la confiance apparente de son compagnon.

\- Enfin, pas tout de suite, marmonna Shachi avant de se pencher à nouveau sur les cadrans tourbillonnants, les pistons fumants et les engrenages mystérieux.

 _\- Quoi ?_

La voix du navigateur avait pris une note hystérique.

\- LAISSE-MOI TRAVAILLER, PENGUIN ! s'énerva Shachi en brandissant une clé à molettes.

Son camarade battit en retraite, encore moins rassuré que lorsqu'il était arrivé, avec l'ordre du capitaine de savoir où en étaient les réparations. Or si Shachi pouvait être sacrément effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, il n'arrivait pas la cheville du capitaine dans ses bons jours. _Et ce n'était définitivement pas un bon jour._

\- Qu'est-ce que je dis au Capitaine ?

\- Que ça va marcher !

\- Oui mais quand ?

\- Quand ça sera prêt ! Et il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir si ça ne lui plaît pas !

Penguin pâlit brusquement et regarda nerveusement par dessus son épaule, comme si Trafalgar Law pouvait se cacher juste derrière lui pour écouter tout ce qu'ils disaient. Heureusement le couloir était désert.

\- Bon ok. Je reformulerai ça pour toi, décida le navigateur. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Il partit sans attendre la réponse mécontente de Shachi. Il remonta le long des couloirs, escalada les escaliers pour remonter au rez-de-chaussé où les combats avaient pris un tournant inquiétant. Une Room immense englobait le champ de bataille, dans laquelle tournoyait des morceaux de corps humains et des débris gros comme une montagne. Et au milieu de tout cela, se trouvait un hippopotame. Penguin ne se posa pas de questions et chercha du regard son capitaine.

Il l'aperçut, à l'autre bout du bâtiment à moitié en ruines, le regard sombre et un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Penguin envisagea un instant de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, et de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Un instant seulement. Parce que son regard croisa celui du capitaine, et qu'il occulta aussitôt toute éventualité de désobéir aux ordres. Car il y avait bien, dans le seul regard que Trafalgar Law lui lança, l'ordre de ramener ses fesses en vitesse.

Alors Penguin prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança dans la mêlée. Il sauta par dessus un imbroglio de membres humains collés les uns aux autres par le Fruit du Démon du capitaine, slaloma entre une commode volante, un bureau éventré et casserole esseulée. Il freina brusquement, attrapa la casserole bien connue et s'en servit pour assommer un Marine qui passait par là. Il lança ensuite l'ustensile de cuisine à Ban, qui distribuait des baffes à grands coups de poêle non loin de là. Penguin esquiva de justesse une charge de l'hippopotame enragé et observa, non sans une certaine admiration, le Capitaine de la Marine Coby passer en trombe devant lui pour se jeter sur l'animal et le maîtriser d'un seul coup de poing.

Le navigateur des Hearts ne préféra pas perdre de temps et se rua vers son capitaine avant que le Marine ne découvre sa présence. Il se réfugia aux côtés de Trafalgar Law, essoufflé.

\- Alors ? questionna le capitaine.

\- Ce sera prêt !

\- Quand ?

Penguin eut un blanc, n'ayant pas songé à la façon de formuler la situation sans risquer de froisser le Chirurgien de la Mort. Il déglutit et réfléchit à toute vitesse, s'efforçant d'estimer le temps et la difficulté des réparations au degré d'agacement dont Shachi avait fait preuve tout à l'heure.

 _\- Quand ?_ répéta Trafalgar Law, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme et basse.

\- B-Bientôt ! bredouilla le navigateur. Shachi termine juste quelques réglages pour une optimisation du...

\- Retourne-y. Et dis-lui de lancer l'opération, _maintenant._ On ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine !

Et Penguin repartit en sens inverse. Il croisa plusieurs de ses camarades et réalisa que le capitaine avait raison : ils étaient en mauvaise posture et la bataille tournerait très bientôt à leur désavantage. Jean Bart se battait seul contre au moins un dizaine de soldats de la Marine et parvenait encore à avoir le dessus. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Bepo voltigeait dans tous les sens, boule orange et blanche à laquelle il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Mais lui aussi s'essoufflait. Ikkaku se battait comme une lionne malgré son bras droit inerte et couvert de sang.

Le navigateur sentit son estomac se serrer d'angoisse. Il savait que le capitaine ferait tout pour préserver ses hommes, mais les combats s'éternisaient et il savait bien qu'utiliser son Fruit du Démon lui demandait une énergie démentielle. Alors il accéléra et se rua littéralement au deuxième sous-sol, où il retrouva Shachi exactement là où il l'avait laissé.

\- On n'a plus le temps !

Le mécanicien ne répondit pas, tout entier plongé dans ses réglages. Penguin jeta un regard inquiet aux engrenages, aux pistons et aux soupapes auxquels il ne comprenait goutte et son estomac se serra un peu plus.

\- Shachi !

\- Oui ! C'est bon ! Voilà, voilà ! pesta son camarade en se relevant.

Il était étonnamment calme. Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Penguin.

\- C'est prêt ?

\- Oui.

Le navigateur craignait de poser la question suivante.

\- Et ça va marcher ?

Shachi lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Oui, oui, je sais que t'es un mécano de génie, et tout et tout. Mais ça va pas nous exploser à la gueule, hein ?

Son camarade resta muet.

\- Shachi ?

\- Quatre-ving pour cent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure.

Penguin déglutit. Okay. D'accord. Quatre-vingt pour cent. C'était un bon chiffre, non ? Pas vrai ?

\- C'est mieux que rien, je suppose.

Shachi acquiesça.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, les secondes semblant aussi grosses que des icebergs.

Soit ils réussissaient l'un des plus gros coups de l'histoire de la piraterie, Rocky Port se souviendrait à jamais de leur passage, leur capitaine deviendrait Grand Corsaire et ils entreraient dans la légende.

Soit ils allaient tous crever.

Penguin inspira longuement et un calme saugrenu l'envahit.

\- Alors allons-y.

Shachi hocha la tête.

Puis il appuya sur le gros bouton rouge.


	13. Quatre-vingt pour cent (PARTIE 2)

**Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** General.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** \- Ça va marcher ? - Bien sûr que oui ! - Sans nous exploser à la gueule ? - Ah, fais pas chier, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! (Penguin, Shachi : PARTIE 2).

 **.**

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Il n'y a pas de coïncidences"_ donné par **A Smiling Cat**. Temps d'écriture estimé : environ deux heures et demie.

Vous avez eu de la chance que le thème m'ait inspiré pour faire cette suite, sans cela je ne l'aurais jamais écrite ! Par contre, cette seconde partie est plus sombre et mélancolique que la première.

* * *

 **Quatre-vingt pour cent (PARTIE 2)**

\- C'est grâce à moi qu'on a réussi !

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est aussi grâce un certain concours de circonstances...

\- Si je n'avais pas réparé cette saleté de machine, s'entêta Shachi, on y serait tous passés !

\- Mais si l'hippopotame n'était pas apparu, ça aurait complètement foiré ! fit remarquer Penguin.

\- Et heureusement que Captain a réussi à retenir Coby suffisamment longtemps, sinon tu n'aurais même pas pu actionner le mécanisme, nota Bepo.

\- Ce fut un combat titanesque, affirma Jean Bart. Très bref, mais titanesque !

\- Et n'oubliez pas ma poêle ! s'exclama Ban. Que j'ai héroïquement sacrifié pour la bonne cause !

\- Ta poêle ? répéta Shachi, vexé comme un pou. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

\- Pas du tout ! C'était une excellente poêle, insista Ban. C'est avec elle que je faisais les meilleures crêpes !

\- On est juste extrêmement lucides sur la chance qu'on a tous d'être encore en vie.

\- Je les aimais tellement, les crêpes de Ban, regretta Ikkaku, le bras en écharpe.

\- Il n'y a pas de coïncidences, grommela le mécanicien.

Boudeur, il se leva et quitta la table à laquelle tout l'équipage festoyait et célébrait leur victoire, leur survie inespérée. Même le capitaine avait pris place en bout de table, malgré ses blessures, et l'état de fatigue dans lequel l'avait laissé la bataille, ainsi que les soins d'urgence apportés aux membres d'équipage les plus blessés. Il avait insisté pour s'occuper du bras d'Ikkaku avant même qu'ils ne quittent Rocky Port, malgré l'armada de Marines qu'ils avaient aux fesses. Mais la jeune femme était passée à ça de perdre définitivement l'usage de son membre.

Trafalgar Law se tenait adossé contre le mur, observant ses camarades manger et rire jusqu'à plus voix, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres pincés. Il vit Shachi s'en aller précipitamment et son regard trouva celui de Penguin. Il haussa un sourcil et le navigateur se leva à son tour puis disparut, non sans emporter avec lui une bouteille de saké.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés sur une petite île déserte à quelques heures de navigation de Rocky Port. Après une fuite précipitée et mouvementée, durant laquelle Penguin avait du mettre en jeu tous ses talents de navigateur pour seconder Bepo, ils avaient réussi à semer la Marine qui leur collait aux basques comme une moule à son rocher. Et malgré leur soulagement et l'esprit festif de cette soirée de relâche, Trafalgar Law avait insisté pour que deux hommes montent la garde et surveillent le sonar du Polar Tang, dans le cas où cette saleté de Capitaine Coby les retrouverait. Une relève était prévue, de façon à ce que les deux malchanceux puissent aussi profiter de la fête.

Penguin quitta le sous-marin, qu'ils avaient échoué sur la plage plus tôt dans la journée. Les moteurs demandaient quelques ajustements et une révision complète, mais cela attendrait demain. Le navigateur laissa derrière lui ses compagnons qui chahutaient joyeusement sur le pont du Polar Tang et, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche en ce début de soirée, rejoignit Shachi.

Le mécanicien avait abandonné son bonnet et ses bottes dans le sable, assis par terre, les genoux pliés et la tête dans ses bras, ses cheveux roux balayés la brise marine. Penguin se laissa tomber à ses côtés et déboucha la bouteille qu'il avait embarqué.

\- Allez, fais pas la gueule, mec.

Il lui tendit la bouteille ouverte mais Shachi resta immobile.

\- On te taquine avec les gars, mais on sait tous ce qu'on te doit. Et le capitaine aussi.

Toujours pas de réaction. Penguin s'exaspéra, tapant le bras de son camarade avec sa bouteille de saké.

\- Putain, t'es le meilleur mécano du monde, Shachi, tu va pas bouder à cause d'une petite blague ?

Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques dans ce genre-là, ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Le visage du mécanicien émergea finalement derrière la masse de cheveux fourchus et il agrippa la bouteille tendue.

\- C'est pas ça, dit-il avant de boire directement au goulot.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Shachi continua à boire et Penguin se demanda vaguement s'il allait se siffler toute la bouteille d'un coup et s'il faudrait le porter pour le ramener au Polar Tang. Le mécanicien s'arrêta toutefois arrivé au tiers du contenant, et enfonça la bouteille dans le sable humide avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Il resta silencieux un moment mais Penguin ne chercha pas à le relancer. Il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son ami, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les plaisanteries de l'équipage. Mais il ne servirait à rien de lui forcer la parole. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment, tous les deux, pour ne pas avoir besoin de ça. Shachi parlerait en temps voulu, un point c'est tout. Alors le navigateur s'allongea à son tour, le regard perdu dans la voûte céleste aux mille étoiles.

Le temps sembla ralentir, paisible et heureux, les secondes s'allongeant dans la douceur de cette nuit d'été, bercée par les rires lointains de leurs camarades sur le Polar Tang.

\- J'aurais pu tous nous tuer, souffla finalement Shachi, d'une voix si basse que Penguin faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Comme si asséner une évidence allait lui remonter le moral.

\- J'ai fait une dérivation totalement hasardeuse. Ça n'aurait jamais du marcher. J'étais beaucoup trop optimiste avec mes quatre-vingt pour cent de chances que ça ne nous pète pas à la gueule.

Penguin se mordit la lèvre, le souvenir de son angoisse encore vif dans sa mémoire.

\- Sauf que ça ne nous a pas pété à la gueule.

Le navigateur se serait foutu des baffes. Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à lui dire ?

Shachi se releva et fit quelques pas sur la plage, les vagues venant lécher ses orteils nus.

\- Allez, te prends pas le chou pour ça ! T'as bossé dans l'urgence, avec une pression de malade, mais t'as fait de ton mieux. Et ça a payé : c'est pour ça qu'on est tous en vie aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi ça a marché ! s'énerva le mécanicien. J'arrête pas d'y penser depuis qu'on est revenu sur le Polar Tang, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai fait pour que ça fonctionne !

Il marqua une brève hésitation, la voix marqué par un sanglot tout juste retenu. Cela alerta Penguin, qui n'imaginait pas son ami aussi troublé. Shachi soupira, la respiration soudainement hachée.

\- Et si j'en étais plus capable ? Si j'étais plus capable de réparer le Polar ? Si j'arrivais plus à faire marcher les moteurs ?

\- Alors casse-toi, contra Penguin, avec plus de hargne qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

Il se leva à son tour et vint se placer à hauteur de Shachi, le visage impassible et le regard dur.

\- Quitte l'équipage.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Si t'es même pas fichu de réparer les moteurs du sous-mar', prends tes cliques et tes claques et fous le camp. On n'a pas besoin d'un poids mort à bord. Si tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un boulet, alors...

\- Ta gueule ! beugla Shachi en lui envoyant un direct du droit qui lui fit bouffer du sable. Je connais ces putains de moteurs mieux que personne ! Vous feriez pas trois miles sans moi et le Polar finirait au fond de l'océan !

Penguin se redressa maladroitement, la joue endolorie, et recracha une poignée de sable.

\- Tout va bien alors.

Il leva les yeux sur le mécanicien qui se tenait campé sur ses jambes, les poings crispés et le visage déterminé. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs et il ne lâchait pas Penguin du regard.

\- T'es le meilleur mécano du monde, non ? Alors y'a pas de coïncidences si on est encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Shachi le dévisagea un moment, incrédule, puis son visage se détendit lorsqu'il comprit les grossières manipulations de son camarade. S'ils étaient aujourd'hui très proches, leur relation avait été par le passé très conflictuelle. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, à l'époque de Swallow. Si le temps et les aventures vécues côte à côte les avaient beaucoup rapproché, et avaient fini par apaiser les tensions entre eux, il persistait toujours cette étincelle qui les faisait démarrer au quart de tour dans certaines situations. Et les cris et les insultes restaient le meilleur moyen de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus profond et de plus enfoui en eux.

\- Espèce d'abruti, lâcha le mécanicien, avec une affection à peine cachée dans la voix.

\- Abruti toi-même, ricana Penguin.

Shachi se mit à rire lui aussi, et leur hilarité gonfla, s'auto-alimenta dans leur complicité. Ils finirent tous deux à genoux, pliés de rire et secoués de hoquets nerveux. Maladroitement, Penguin récupéra la bouteille et releva son camarade. Bras dessus-dessous, ils rejoignirent le Polar Tang et la fête battante, le cœur léger et l'amitié chevillée à l'âme.


	14. L'ange et la guerrière (Conis, Laki)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Yuri, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

 **Résumé :** Silhouette solitaire sur la falaise, tu joues de la harpe. Cachée dans la jungle, j'observe et j'écoute. Yuri [Laki/Conis]

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion de la 100ème Nuit du Fof, le 4 Août 2018. La consigne était d'écrire un texte en une heure sur le thème **« J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité »** avec pour contrainte : _Interdiction absolue d'écrire du rating MA (Ou du lemon ou du sexe explicite) sur ce thème !_

Bon, par contre, j'ai laaaaaaargement dépassé le délai d'une heure. Vous m'en excusez ?

* * *

 **L'ange et la guerrière**

Comme chaque matin, tu es là.

Tous les jours, sans jamais la moindre exception, tu viens sur la falaise et tu accompagnes le lever du soleil de tes notes mélodieuses, les cordes tendues de ta harpe produisant une atmosphère de féérie nouvelle à mes oreilles. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je m'en fais la témoin silencieuse, cette scène éveille en moi un sentiment troublant de familiarité, au delà du rituel qui se dessine entre nous. Rituel dont tu ne sais rien, mais qui me pousse chaque jour à me lever avant l'aurore et à traverser la jungle dans l'obscurité des heures d'après minuit pour venir t'observer en cachette.

C'est absurde, mais une volonté plus forte que la mienne me guide chaque nuit vers cette falaise que tu affectionnes, pour admirer la naissance du jour nouveau sous la musique de tes doigts graciles sur la harpe.

Ah. Inutile de nier ainsi l'évidence.

Je ne visite pas quotidiennement cette falaise pour la beauté du spectacle solaire, ni pour la douceur des notes que ton instrument chante. Ou plutôt, si, je viens pour cela. Bien sûr.

Et pour bien plus encore.

Pour ta silhouette solitaire sur l'à-pic vertigineux, pour tes longues tresses blondes balayées par le vent matinal, pour ton visage qui devient si serein dès lors que tu joues, pour le doux sourire qui habille tes lèvres dans la lumière dansante du soleil nouveau-né. Tu dégages quelque chose de magnétique, qui chaque jour me prend au piège, et à chaque fois je regrette un peu plus que nous soyons ennemies. Car tu es native du Ciel quand mon peuple vient de la Terre, cette précieuse Vearth que les vôtres nous ont arraché et que les miens sont tant déterminés à reconquérir.

Wiper serait furieux s'il apprenait que je viens, en cachette, m'enfiévrer devant une citoyenne d'Angel Beach... Il ne tolère aucune faiblesse, ne pardonne pas l'échec. Et je comprends son intransigeance. La guerre centenaire dans laquelle nous sommes engagés ne nous accorde aucune concession. La victoire ne s'arrachera pas sans mal mais il ne peut y avoir d'autres alternatives. Au delà de la promesse ancestrale transmise par mon peuple, notre cause est juste. Nous combattons pour nos terres, avec pour nul autre enjeu que notre héritage, notre identité.

Nous sommes les Shandias et cette Terre nous appartient.

C'est avec cette certitude chevillée à l'âme que je prends chaque jour les armes, portée par la volonté inébranlable de mes camarades, pour perfectionner mes aptitudes au combat et faire tomber le faux dieu. C'est ce qu'il est juste de faire, même si nous devons pour cela faire couler le sang rouge des Skypiéens car ne sont-ils pas tous complices dans leur ignorance, voleurs dans leur inaction, coupables par leur seule existence ?

Mais comment peux-tu, toi, jeune fille sans nom, adolescente anonyme aux cheveux d'or qui joue la paix et l'harmonie par les cordes de ta harpe, comment peux-tu être complice de notre déchéance, voleuse de notre patrimoine, coupable de nos malheurs ?

Quand je te vois, ma volonté vacille.

La voix des Anciens, me dictant de combattre tout ce qui vient du Ciel, se fait indistincte sous ta musique. Le regard dur et absolu de Wiper s'efface sous la douceur de ton sourire, qui est à peine plus qu'un frémissement de lèvres, mais qui met tant de baume à mon cœur que, le temps d'un battement de cils, je cesse d'être d'une guerrière. Je ne peux m'imaginer brandir une arme sur toi, lire la peur dans tes yeux d'obsidienne ou faire saigner ta peau blanche comme les nuages. Je ne peux concevoir la moindre forme de violence lorsque tu habites mon esprit car il y a en toi une telle tranquillité, une douce sérénité apaisant les fols courants qui pulsent dans mes veines.

Venir te voir est dangereux, je le sais. Ta présence me rend incertaine, emplit mon esprit de doutes, or l'indécision est la pire ennemie du combattant. Dans la rage de la bataille, nulle place pour l'hésitation. Les questions n'y ont pas leur place, les cheminements de pensée détournent des faits, alors que l'esprit doit se focaliser sur attaques et parades, feintes et défenses. Le combat est une action du corps et chaque pensée doit tendre à ce but.

Tu me distrais. Une pensée de toi sur le champ de bataille peut signer mon arrêt de mort. Ou pire, celui de mes camarades. J'ai déjà failli par ta faute, et je crains que Wiper ne se doute de quelque chose.

Chaque jour, je me promets de cesser cette absurde mascarade et de t'abandonner à ta falaise solitaire.

Chaque jour, j'échoue.

...

Les choses se sont brutalement accélérées.

Je pressens, au fond de mes tripes, que cette guerre vieille de quatre cents ans touche à sa fin. Je voudrais avoir la force, encore, de croire en la victoire, mais je suis trop lucide pour ignorer les paroles écorchées de Kamakiri. J'ai eu la sensation que la Terre si convoitée d'Upper Yard se dérobait sous mes pieds lorsque je l'ai trouvé, à moitié mort, au détour d'une route de nuages. Ses lunettes brisées, son arme égarée et sa peau ! Sa peau brunie par la foudre, l'odeur de chair brûlée, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps carbonisé, foudroyé sur place par un dieu plus puissant que légitime.

Kamakiri a raison. Cette bataille sera la dernière. Nous sommes impuissants face aux pouvoirs d'Ener.

Combattre n'a plus aucun sens.

La fuite est notre seul salut. Mais je ne peux abandonner le champ de bataille en laissant Wiper derrière moi. Son entêtement dans la lutte causera sa perte. Je sais que ses valeurs sont justes, mais il s'aveugle de cette promesse d'un autre temps et laisse la rage embrouiller ses pensées. Le fiel qui pollue ses veines le poussera aux pires extrémités, il n'a pas conscience de la vacuité de notre combat. Je dois lui faire comprendre.

Je dois lui faire entendre.

Il est comme un frère pour moi, je ne peux le laisser mourir pour une cause perdue.

Remontant le long du haricot géant, j'émerge d'une mer de nuages et aperçoit au loin une cage de fer blanc. Et entre les lignes barbelées, la silhouette familière.

\- Wiper !

Je cours vers lui, abandonnant mon cloudboard et lui hurle de s'enfuir. Les mots s'entremêlent dans ma bouche, Wiper se met à crier à son tour. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, lorsque je sens l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité statique, tout autour de moi. Je me fige, le cœur lourd et les membres glacés. Wiper est à quelques pas de là, prisonnier des fils blancs, et crie des paroles que je ne perçois pas. Un léger crépitement résonne à mes oreilles, mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends plus que lui.

Je sens sa présence sans avoir besoin de me retourner, dès lors qu'il se matérialise dans mon dos.

Ener.

J'ai l'impression de flotter alors que mon corps n'a jamais été aussi lourd. Respirer est un calvaire, j'ai la sensation de devoir soulever une montagne à chaque inspiration. Chaque mouvement me demande un effort considérable, me donnant l'étrange sensation de me mouvoir dans une mélasse collante qui emprisonne chacun de mes gestes. Je me retourne avec une lenteur aussi étouffante que déchirante, comme si je devais m'arracher à une prise invisible pour affronter le danger qui m'attend.

Il est là, devant moi.

Le Dieu qui appelle à la Foudre.

Dans un état second, je lève mon fusil, plus pour faire barrière à sa présence que dans le but conscient de tirer. Pourtant, malgré moi, mes doigts pressent la gâchette.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Un réflexe de défense sans doute, car je suis en l'état incapable de réfléchir, incapable de penser. Je fixe stupidement les deux trous que j'ai percé dans son torse, mais il n'y a pas la moindre goutte de sang, et il sourit.

Je vais mourir.

Les images se bousculent dans ma tête. Wiper enfant me contant la légende de Kalgara. Braham et Genbo m'enseignant les ficelles du corps à corps. Kamakiri me montrant le maniement du cloudboard. Mes ces souvenirs s'effilochent dans le flot de mes pensées terrifiées et il ne reste plus qu'une mélodie secrète qui chante à mes oreilles une harmonie que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître. Les notes virevoltent en silence dans ma tête, familières, si familières.

Je revois ta silhouette au sommet de la falaise.

Je vais mourir.

Dans une dernière impulsion, je me retourne et crie à Wiper de fuir. Si je suis condamnée, lui peut encore survivre. Et j'espère, où que tu sois, que tu as eu le temps de te mettre en sécurité. Loin d'ici. Loin d'Ener.

Je vais mourir.

Le visage de Wiper se tord, puis la foudre s'abat sur moi.

.

 _Je regrette de n'avoir jamais osé t'aborder._

...

La guerre est finie et, contre toute attente, j'ai survécu.

Tout comme Wiper, Kamakiri et tous les autres. Plus surprenant encore, nous sommes victorieux. Ener a été défait, Skypiea n'a pas été détruite, la guerre est terminée. Tout cela est le fait d'un étrange groupe de pirates de la Mer Bleue, mais les Shandias sont en paix avec les Skypiéens, alors je me considère quand même comme victorieuse.

Dans l'euphorie de la fête, se sont mêlés citoyens d'Angel Beach, guerriers de Shandora et forbans du chapeau de paille, dans une joyeuse anarchie. Plaies pansées, rancœurs oubliées, chacun s'est laissé porter par l'allégresse générale, enterrant dans les profondeur de la Vearth immuable les armes de la guerre et célébrant la Paix nouvelle entre les peuples. Et au milieu des chants et des rires, j'ai croisé ton regard.

Portée par la liesse du moment, ou peut-être par l'alcool dont je m'enivre depuis le début de la soirée, je viens à ta rencontre.

\- Salut. Je suis Laki.

...

 _Un an plus tard_

\- Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécute, guidée par ta voix claire.

Tes doigts viennent effleurer mon front et bientôt je sens le pinceau courir ses mes paupières closes tandis que tu t'appliques à me maquiller. Tu as sursauté de surprise lorsque tu as appris, quelques jours plus tôt, que je n'avais jamais porté de maquillage. Et tu as juré, ce soir, de corriger cette vilaine habitude.

J'ai grandi dans une tribu guerrière et dès le plus jeune âge, me suis formée à l'art du combat. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ma vie pour les poudres et les parfums. Je me suis toutefois laissée prendre au jeu, touchée par ton enthousiasme, et parce que la paix est revenue, avec tant de facilité qu'elle semble avoir toujours existé. Mais en mon for intérieur, je reconnais n'avoir que peu d'intérêt pour la chose. Cependant, sentir ta présence, si proche de moi malgré mes yeux fermés, électrise ma peau.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonnes-tu.

Il y a dans ta voix une autorité insoupçonnée, et un sourire démange mes lèvres. Je perçois ton agacement à me voir m'agiter ainsi sous tes doigts, alors je me contrains à la plus parfaite immobilité.

Je sais que derrière ton visage d'ange se cache une volonté de fer. Tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais je sais comment, par deux fois, tu as défié Ener, à l'heure de la dernière bataille. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Tu as informé Mugiwara du péril qui l'attendait, brisant le sceau du secret que le dieu usurpateur imposait aux citoyens d'Angel Beach. Et sous la menace de la destruction imminente de Skypiea, tu as œuvré corps et âme pour sauver tes concitoyens, prononçant à voix haute un blasphème pensé tout bas depuis longtemps.

Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le laisses paraître. Bien plus forte que tu ne le crois toi-même.

Il se cache derrière l'ange à la harpe, une femme forte et inébranlable.

\- Voilà, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Tu reposes la petite palette de fard à paupière dans la mallette que tu as apporté ce matin au Café, avant d'en sortir un tube et une brosse à mascara. Je sursaute malgré moi lorsque tu viens peindre mes cils, réflexe instinctif.

Je tente de focaliser mon attention ailleurs.

Cela fait presque trois mois que nous avons ouvert le Pumpkin Café. L'idée vient de toi, et je me suis facilement laissée entraîner dans le projet, désireuse d'une activité sans aucun lien avec la guerre ou le combat. Gan Forr nous fournit ses plus belles courges et nous œuvrons toutes deux à la fois en cuisine et au service. Ainsi produisons-nous les meilleures nouilles au potiron du Ciel et la popularité du Café tout juste ouvert ne cesse de grandir, attirant autant les nouveaux Gardes de Dieu que les Bérets Blancs. Aisa vient parfois nous donner un coup de main, lorsqu'elle n'est pas au parc d'attraction Rubber Band.

Je songe à l'embaucher officiellement, tant le succès de notre petit Café est grand.

Tu plisses les yeux de concentration et je perçois avec une acuité troublante ta proximité, tes bras levés sur mon visage entre lesquels je pourrais facilement me glisser pour peu que je me penche en avant. Assise en face de moi, tes genoux effleurent les miens et je me réjouis de porter un short aujourd'hui, alors que ma peau frôle celle de tes jambes dévoilées par ta jupe.

Alors qu'une solide amitié nous lie aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ces instants volés, à la falaise où tu jouais autrefois de la harpe pour le lever du soleil. De même que je n'ai jamais laissé transparaître l'émoi dans lequel tu me plonges.

Une étrange pudeur me retient.

Et je ne manque pas l'ironie de la situation, la fière guerrière Shandia redoutant de se dévoiler...

\- Parfait ! juges-tu en reposant le mascara. Il ne manque plus que le rouge à lèvres.

Tu farfouilles dans ta petite mallette jusqu'à trouver le bon tube.

\- Ouvre la bouche. Comme ça.

Tu me montres en formant un "O" avec tes lèvres et je t'imite.

Une de tes mains vient se poser sur mon menton et tu relèves légèrement ma tête. Consciencieuse, tu appliques le produit avec des gestes lents et précis. Ton visage est dangereusement proche du mien et je sens mon cœur s'affoler lorsque, dans ta concentration, tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Je distingue ta peau douce, parfumée, et j'ai la subite envie de t'embrasser, de goûter à tes fines lèvres et de partager avec toi le goût amer du rouge que tu déposes sur les miennes.

L'espace d'une seconde, vertigineuse et délicieuse, je me sens basculer vers toi.

Peut-être le moment est-il venu de révéler au grand jour ce que je garde caché depuis si longtemps, et d'annoncer haut et fort, avec fierté et passion, combien j'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, alors que, du bout des doigts, tu ajustes le rouge sur mes lèvres. Atroce sensualité, lorsque tu humidifies ton pouce pour rectifier la commissure de ma bouche. Mon souffle se creuse et des frissons saisissent mon corps.

Mais la seconde s'évapore et tu t'éloignes, jugeant ton travail d'un œil averti.

Puis tu hoches la tête, satisfaite.

\- Tu es fin prête, annonces-tu.

J'acquiesce, m'efforçant de reprendre contenance, et me demande jusqu'où tu as perçu mon trouble. Tu ne laisses rien paraître et je me demande si tu n'agis pas ainsi pour éviter d'avoir à me rejeter. L'idée me fait mal au cœur, mais je préfère encore le doute et l'ignorance que de te voir me repousser de toi.

Une certaine aigreur envahit ma bouche. Que je suis risible à me bercer ainsi d'illusions.

\- Le bar n'est pas très loin, nous y serons vite, m'informes-tu. Et c'est le meilleur endroit d'Angel Beach pour faire la fête.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que nous nous sommes maquillées et apprêtées pour sortir.

Je ne rechigne pas à la fête et j'apprécie la boisson, occasionnellement. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les fiestas des Shandias n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec les soirées skypiéennes. Je souris pour te faire plaisir, et t'accompagnes sans rechigner car nous avons prévu le programme de ce soir ensemble. Cependant, je calcule déjà en silence le temps que je dois t'octroyer avant de pouvoir m'esquiver sans te vexer de cette soirée faite de manières qui ne sont pas les miennes.

Nous sortons et tu verrouilles la porte du Café alors que je t'attends.

Te retournant, tu te presses soudain contre moi et chuchotes à mon oreille :

\- Tu m'accorderas bien une danse, ce soir ?


	15. Éphémère (Robin, Straw Hats P)

**Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Général, Humour, Tranches de vie.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Instants éphémères, paroles dans le vent... le quotidien de Nico Robin au sein de l'équipage Mugiwara.

 **.**

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Défi "Des Mots et des Idées" proposé par le Forum Francophone. Le principe est d'écrire un OS avec une liste de mots imposés : syzygie, catamaran, petit pois, toboggan, voyage, abracadabrantesque, trépigner, et abécédaire, qui apparaissent en gras dans le texte.

 **Note 2 :** L'histoire se situe globalement après l'ellipse, mais les différentes scènettes ne se suivent pas forcément.

 **Note 3 :** On apprend parfois des choses étranges en faisant des recherches pour un texte. Alors que je cherchais des rimes avec 'syzygie', je suis tombée sur ce mot : **callipygie,** qui caractérise le fait d'avoir de belles fesses harmonieusement arrondies.

(ça n'a rien à voir avec mon texte, mais voilà, ça me fait rire).

* * *

 **Éphémère**

Robin était coutumière des nuits sans sommeil et alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine - où Sanji laissait toujours du café à son intention - l'archéologue aperçut Luffy, accoudé au bastingage et le nez en l'air.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Pas sommeil, bâilla le garçon élastique, les yeux lourds et la mine morose.

Elle vint à ses côtés et observa le ciel de minuit, où de rares étoiles perçaient à travers d'épais nuages obscurs. À l'horizon, trois petits points lumineux, parfaitement alignés, semblaient attendre l'aube avec impatience.

\- Jolie **syzygie** , nota distraitement Robin.

\- Quelle effigie ? répéta Luffy.

L'archéologue rit et cela réchauffa le cœur du capitaine.

\- Une sy-zy-gie. Un terme scientifique qui désigne l'alignement de trois astres dans le ciel, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le ciel nocturne.

Le garçon loucha sur les étoiles au loin.

\- Tu crois que Sabo les voit aussi, là où il est ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

Luffy sourit.

.

\- Pourquoi trois ?

Zoro releva un sourcil perplexe, sans comprendre. L'archéologue désigna silencieusement les lames qu'il portait à la hanche. Il baissa les yeux sur les sabres, passant machinalement la main sur la garde familière.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pouvais pas en tenir quatre.

\- Une seule ne suffisait pas ?

\- Je pouvais en avoir trois.

Robin le dévisagea.

\- Ce n'est pas la lame qui fait le sabreur, mais le sabreur qui fait la lame.

\- Quoi ?

Le rire de l'archéologue résonna doucement et Zoro se renfrogna.

\- Tu aurais été un tout aussi bon épéiste, même avec une seule lame, expliqua-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec intensité.

\- C'est parce que je suis un bon épéiste, que je peux en avoir trois.

Robin sourit. Il n'y avait rien à redire à cela.

.

\- Lesquelles tu préfères ? demanda Nami. Les rouges ? Ou les bleues ?

La navigatrice positionna une perle de chaque couleur près de son oreille, indécise. Le bijoutier, derrière elle, se tordait les mains avec une certaine nervosité.

\- Le rouge est une couleur agressive, observa Robin.

L'archéologue vint se placer derrière sa camarade qui tourna la tête pour examiner son profil gauche dans le miroir. Du bout des doigts, Robin retira la pince des cheveux de Nami, libérant les fougueuses mèches qui virevoltèrent autour de la boucle d'oreille écarlate.

\- Elle attire le regard et l'attention comme une flamme les insectes. Elle fait de toi une prédatrice, le genre que l'on convoite autant qu'on la redoute.

Nami fit une moue appréciative.

\- Le bleu est une couleur plus tempérée, continua Robin.

La navigatrice ne sursauta même pas lorsque des bras fleurirent dans son dos pour relever ses cheveux en chignon et elle tourna naturellement la tête pour observer son profil droit. La perle cyan brillait dans le creux de sa nuque dégagée.

\- Elle suscite douceur et pureté, aspire à la plus totale des confiances. Elle te donne le visage d'une spectatrice innocente, à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

Nami eut un large sourire.

Le bijoutier, dans son dos, pâlit brusquement.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais prendre les bleues, et le vendeur va m'offrir les rouges.

\- Excellent choix, approuva Robin.

.

\- Et c'est là que surgit le terrible monstre des profondeurs ! s'exclama Usopp en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Un poulpe carnivore de vingt mètres de long, aux tentacules enduites d'un poison foudroyant !

\- Waaah ! cria Chopper, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, après ?

\- Je l'ai combattu, bien sûr ! Le brave Capitaine Usopp ne se défile pas devant le danger !

Il y avait à présent des étoiles dans les yeux du médecin de bord.

\- Mais vois-tu, j'avais découvert le point faible du monstre, continua le sniper, c'était...

\- Un **petit pois** , dit Robin.

\- Huu ? gémit Usopp en tournant la tête vers l'archéologue - si vite qu'il manqua de se faire un torticolis.

La jeune femme tourna une page de son livre.

\- C'est bien connu, affirma-t-elle sans quitter l'ouvrage des yeux, que les petits pois sont le point faible des monstres marins.

\- Trop fort, Usopp ! clama Chopper avec admiration. Tu as vaincu le poulpe avec un petit pois !

Il y eut un court moment de flottement, avant que le tireur d'élite ne se reprenne.

\- Parfaitement ! affirma-t-il. J'ai usé de toute ma dextérité pour envoyer le petit pois droit dans l'œil du poulpe ! Fou de douleur, il a perdu le contrôle de ses tentacules et s'est fait emporté par le Grand Tourbillon !

Et alors que Usopp se pavanait sous le regard émerveillé du petit renne, Robin sourit discrètement. Elle avait fait avec Nami le pari de rendre les histoires du canonnier encore plus **abracadabrantesques** qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

.

\- Robin-chwaaaaaan !

Une tornade blonde virevolta autour d'elle, portant de discrètes effluves de mer et de tabac, et déposa un paquet sur la petite table à laquelle elle était installée, sur le pont du Sunny.

\- L'Amour me fait perdre le sens du vent et je vogue dans le néant comme une âme perdue. Ma boussole désigne le Nord, quand la seule destination que je désire, c'est ton sourire !

À son arrivée dans l'équipage, Robin n'avait vu dans l'engouement aveugle du cuisinier pour la gente féminine qu'une opportunité pour se faire accepter à bord.

\- Je peux bien errer dans une mer sans fin, affronter les plus violentes tempêtes, tant que je peux naviguer aux côtés de la perfection faite femme, car ta seule présence illumine le ciel noir des pires orages !

Mais au fil de leur **voyage** , Robin avait compris que Sanji n'était pas seulement fait de mots mièvres et de parades amoureuses. Il y avait en lui un profond respect des femmes, et une loyauté indéfectible pour chacun de ses camarades.

Il portait une bien plus grande attention au bien-être de ses amis que ne le laissait supposer sa frivolité.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un cocktail spécial pour te rafraîchir ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Sanji repartit dans un tourbillon de déclarations et de passion, puis disparut par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. La jeune femme se pencha sur le livre laissé sur la table et sourit.

 _Le tour du monde en_ _ **catamaran**_ _,_ roman scientifique de Reen Jelvus.

Elle n'en avait touché mot, mais cela faisait des semaines que Robin cherchait cet ouvrage.

.

\- Regarde Robin ! Une librairie !

Chopper était déjà devant la porte de la boutique, **trépignant** d'impatience.

\- Voudrais-tu qu'on y fasse un tour ? sourit l'archéologue.

\- Oh oui ! s'écria le petit renne en poussant la porte.

Robin le suivit, touchée par l'impatience de son camarade. Cela lui évoquait son propre enthousiasme d'enfant face aux secrets des pages brunies par le temps, aux mystères cachés dans les noirs caractères, luisants ou à demi-effacés. Elle parcourut les rayonnages, appréciant le silence feutré des livres et effleurant du bout des doigts les couvertures de cuir patiné. Essais scientifiques, récits de bataille, **abécédaires** , biographies, recueils de poésie...

\- Madame ? Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés à l'intérieur de la boutique !

La libraire la dévisagea d'un air sec et hautain, tapotant de l'index une pancarte rouge reprenant l'absurde interdiction. Robin sentit Chopper frémir à côté d'elle et baisser piteusement les épaules.

L'archéologue plissa les paupières. Une main fleurit sur le comptoir et déchiqueta le stupide écriteau. La libraire ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et s'apprêtait à crier au monstre lorsque de multiples bras apparurent sur ses épaules, la bâillonnant et l'immobilisant totalement.

\- Mon camarade et moi-même sommes pirates, dit Robin d'une voix douce. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son nakama.

\- O-oui ! s'exclama Chopper, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.

Le renne se changea en Kung Fu Point et tenta de se donner un air méchant.

\- De dangereux et cruels pirates ! affirma-t-il.

La libraire gémit de terreur.

\- Alors nous allons tranquillement faire le tour de votre charmante librairie, et vous resterez sagement à votre place, sourit Robin.

.

Robin trouva Franky dans la salle de l'aquarium, perché sur une échelle, un mètre mesureur à la main et griffonnant des chiffres sur une feuille de papier.

\- Un soucis de structure ?

\- Oï Robin ! Non, non, je suis en train de concevoir un SUPER concept de **toboggan** !

\- Voilà qui est original, nota l'archéologue.

\- Ouais, c'est pour descendre de la salle à manger directement jusqu'ici !

\- Tu as trouvé cette idée à Baldimore ? demanda négligemment Robin.

\- Non, j'ai juste fait un rêv... Quoi ? sursauta le cyborg. Qui t'as parlé de Baldimore ?

\- Personne, mais j'ai lu des choses intéressantes à ce sujet...

Elle désigna le livre qu'elle tenait à la main, intitulé _"La légende de la Bête Sacrée Brûlée de Balgimoa"._ Franky pâlit brusquement en découvrant le titre et faillit tomber de son échelle.

\- Je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

Le cyborg déglutit.

\- Je dois aller à l'atelier, euh... chercher des clous.

Il sortit précipitamment, suivi de près par le doux rire de l'archéologue.

.

\- Accepterais-tu de me montrer ta petite culotte ?

\- D'accord.

Le squelette resta muet de stupéfaction. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher un témoin pouvant confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais ils étaient seuls dans la salle à manger, Robin buvant tranquillement une tasse de café et lui-même étant venu se faire une tasse de thé.

Brook avait posé la question, presque par automatisme, sans vraiment y penser.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui répondait de façon positive. Enfin si, il y avait bien eu cet épisode sur Namakura, et tous ces caleçons masculins, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était le genre de détail qu'il voulait oublier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était ici question de Robin, et Brook savait que ses dessous seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances. Reprenant enfin ces esprits, il se redressa.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mais il est trop tard. Tu as laissé passé ta chance.

L'archéologue vida sa tasse et sortit, laissant le musicien désemparé.

.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je regarde ?

Jimbei entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Nico Robin, accoudée au bastingage non loin de lui.

Il l'avait sentie s'approcher et l'observer discrètement alors qu'il s'entraînait. L'homme-poisson hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis reprit ses exercices. Paupières closes, la respiration lente et posée, il enchaînait avec une précision martiale les gestes et positions du Karaté des Hommes-Poissons.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, une demi-heure plus tard, l'archéologue n'avait pas bougé, et un sourire énigmatique ourlait ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'intéresses au Karaté des Hommes-Poissons ? demanda Jimbei.

\- Pas particulièrement. Mais cela me rappelle une amie qui pratique cette discipline.

Le requin-baleine fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un de l'Île des Hommes-Poissons ?

\- Non. Une Révolutionnaire. Et une humaine.

\- Aucun humain n'a jamais pratiqué le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons, contra Jimbei, catégorique.

\- Koala, si.

Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis des années. _Se pouvait-il que...?_

\- K... Koala ?


	16. Au cœur de la foule (Gold Roger)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** General

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Gold Roger s'avance vers l'Échafaud. Il y a quelque chose d'envoûtant et de douloureux, dans la défaite d'un tel homme.

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Foule », à l'occasion de la 107ème Nuit du Fof, le 1 Mars 2019. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure _(bon, j'ai un peu dépassé le délai, faut compter une heure et demi d'écriture)_. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **Au cœur de la foule**

La foule est dense et compacte sur la grande place de LogueTown.

Les spectateurs, de tout âge et de toutes conditions, sont venus de partout dans le monde, des eaux ensoleillées du Sud jusqu'aux glaces du Nord, pour assister à l'exécution du plus grand pirate à avoir jamais vogué sur les cinq mers. Le seul à avoir conquis la plus dangereuse d'entre elles, la sauvage et tentatrice Route de Tous les Périls.

Gold Roger, en personne, revient enchaîné et défait sur ses terres natales, pour verser son sang sur l'autel de la Justice Absolue.

Certains sont là depuis plusieurs jours, et se pressent depuis le matin devant l'Échafaud pour bénéficier d'une place de choix. D'autres se précipitent au dernier moment, relégués au dernier rang, mais pour rien au monde ne manqueraient l'évènement. La tension monte graduellement à mesure que l'heure approche. Les discussions s'animent et l'anticipation grandit dans les cœurs. On évoque les carnages et les pillages du pirate, son goût du sang et son obsession pour l'or. Il y en a qui se vantent de l'avoir déjà vu et les égos gonflent alors que le soleil monte dans le ciel. Ici, on affirme l'avoir connu intimement, là-bas de l'avoir combattu férocement, plus loin encore de l'avoir plumé comme jamais aux jeux de cartes, et ailleurs, d'avoir pris une sacré cuite en sa compagnie.

Au milieu des visages inconnus et anonymes, le jeune roux se retient de leur casser la gueule, à tous ces menteurs sans conscience, qui parlent sans savoir, et exploitent la légende d'un autre pour nourrir leur propre nom.

Dans ses mains, le chapeau de paille tremble.

Les secondes s'égrènent et une excitation sauvage monte de la foule. L'air devient piquant et aigre, les souffles sont fébriles et les mains agitées. Le peuple demande du sang. Pour les crimes perpétués, pour les biens volés et les vies détruites, pour la peur répandue sur les mers comme un poison et l'insécurité ambiante dans laquelle baigne le monde. Pour la paix sans cesse vacillante, malmenée par ces hommes de peu de Foi, qui s'enrichissent sur le dos des autres, se complaisent dans la terreur des petites gens, s'enorgueillissent du malheur citoyen. Du sang pour la Justice. Du sang, pour tout le sang versé.

À l'ombre d'un arbre, en bordure de la place, le blond au manteau de plumes roses sourit avec mépris et suffisance. Ces idiots ne savent rien, ne voient rien. Ils se complaisent juste du spectacle offert par le Gouvernement. _Du pain et des jeux._

Mais lui, déjà maître de son empire, sait que l'Histoire s'écrit sous ses pieds.

Soudain, un frémissement parcourt la foule et la nouvelle se répand comme une trainée de poudre. _Ça y est, c'est le moment_. Les voix se font murmures et l'on retient son souffle, l'on se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'apercevoir, lui, le plus grand criminel de tous les temps. Les soldats de la Marine déblayent un passage, à grand coup d'intimidation et de menaces. On se recule, on se bouscule, mais nul ne veut rater le spectacle du pirate qui avance à pas lents et dignes. Ses mains prisonnières d'épaisses menottes. Son long manteau écarlate battant les airs dans son sillage. La tête haute et le sourire narquois. Gold Roger inspire autant qu'il terrorise, marque les esprits par sa seule présence.

Entre les jambes des passants, le gamin aux cheveux de cendres observe de ses grands yeux écarquillés l'assurance et la prestance du criminel. Il y a quelque chose de magnétique dans son assurance jetée à la face même de la Mort.

L'enfant grave à jamais dans sa mémoire ces instants, comme une charnière dans son existence.

Le condamné est mené tout en haut de l'Échafaud, et ses crimes sont énoncés, d'une voix forte et précise. L'air semble se figer sur place alors que les mots résonnent à travers toute la place, dans le silence religieux qui s'est soudain instauré de lui-même. Une forme de respect peut-être, face à cet homme qui a brisé toutes les règles, franchi les ultimes limites, bravé les plus inaccessibles frontières. Le visage du mal incarné, noyé dans ses innombrables méfaits, mais aussi la figure de l'inconnu et du renouveau. _Car personne n'était jamais allé aussi loin que lui. Personne n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il avait accompli._ On ne le nommait pas 'Seigneur des Pirates' pour rien. Au delà de l'horreur suscitée par ses crimes, se cache la fascination de ses exploits.

Il y a quelque chose d'envoûtant, de douloureux, dans la déchéance et la défaite d'un tel homme.

Mais alors que tout semble fini, le pirate renverse le monde par ses simples mots : _«_ _Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »._

Une seconde de silence suit cette déclaration impromptue. Une seconde suspendue dans le temps, qui paraît durer une éternité toute entière, avant que les lames de la Marine ne s'abattent brutalement. Une seconde d'espoir, avant la mort du Capitaine.

Une seconde de stupéfaction, avant que la compréhension ne se fasse.

Alors les cris explosent et ricochent sur toute la Grande Place. Certains s'inquiètent et ne comprennent pas, mais la majorité s'exaltent et s'enflamment, à la perspective des incommensurables richesses laissées en héritage, quelque part, à portée de main peut-être, pour peu qu'ils se donnent la peine de chercher. Si lui a pu le faire, pourquoi pas eux ? Qu'est-ce qui les retient à terre, si ce n'est une vie de misère et de labeur ? Alors que l'horizon s'emplit de promesses, le cœur des hommes se gonfle de liberté, d'aventures et surtout de convoitise. Le monde est assez grand pour s'y tailler une place de choix. Et chacun est prêt à batailler, à lutter, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, pour y parvenir. La Volonté submerge la foule, par vagues successives et croissantes.

Ignorant les cris de joie et les appels vindicatifs, le clown ne rit plus.

Les larmes emportent son maquillage et la morve coule de son nez rouge. Sa cupidité étouffée par le chagrin, il connait la vacuité de cette promesse, et pleure le vrai drame de ce jour.

Les soldats de la Marine assistent avec un ahurissement mêlé d'horreur au revirement de foule, ne réalisant pas que la démonstration de force de Gouvernement Mondial vient de déclencher la plus grande vague de piraterie jamais connue. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais des têtes vont tomber à MarineFord, pour ce mauvais calcul. Pour l'heure cependant, ils font face à une émeute comme ils n'en n'ont jamais connu et leur minorité numérique peine à contenir les explosions de la multitude. Ils s'efforcent de retenir la foule de civils, sans voir les criminels en puissance qui passent devant eux, aux allures d'outre-tombe, aux sourires reptiliens et avides, aux regards de rapace déterminés. Sous leur nez défilent les pirates de demain, ceux de l'Âge d'Or, qui mettront le monde sans dessus-dessous comme Roger lui-même n'a jamais su le faire.

Ce jour marquera l'Histoire comme étant celui de la Fin, et du Commencement.

L'avenir du monde est dès lors incertain, aux mains de chaque homme qui prendra la mer, bon ou mauvais. Nul ne peut prédire ce qu'il adviendra, dans dix jours ou dans vingt ans, mais quel qu'il soit, le futur prend ses racines ici, à LogueTown. Mais tant qu'au cœur des Hommes réside le vent de la liberté, alors il restera de l'espoir.

L'homme en imperméable se détourne et porte son regard vers la mer, infinie.

\- Bien joué, l'ami.

* * *

 _Alors, avez-vous reconnu tous les personnages présents dans la foule ?_


	17. Rêverie (Bonney, Kuma)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Bataille, Friendship.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Marijoie tremble. (Bonney, Kuma)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du _Santa Secret_ de 2018 sur le Forum de Tous les Périls. Cet OS est offert à **Jyanadavega** , sur le personnage de Bonney, avec deux mots à placer : enfance et revoir. (Ce texte est également posté sur le compte _Le Forum de tous les Périls_ , dans le recueil _Le Santa de Tous les Périls !_ )

* * *

 **Rêverie**

Marijoie tremble.

De longues fissures zèbrent le marbre immaculé des murs du château. Les cris résonnent, les silhouettes se déchaînent dans la poussière blanche. Il est difficile, dans la cohue générale, de distinguer ses adversaires de ses alliés et il y a tant de forces en présence que personne ne sait vraiment qui il faut combattre. Des météores brûlants explosent dans le ciel chargé d'étoiles, sous les ailes bruissantes des corbeaux déchaînés. Les armes sont interdites en Terre Sainte, mais l'air s'alourdit de l'odeur de la poudre et les affrontements se rythment de détonations cinglantes, de chocs fracassants, de sifflements tranchants. Des gerbes d'eau traversent le champ de bataille, plus meurtrières que les balles en granit marin.

Le tumulte s'interrompt un bref instant, alors qu'un déferlement de Haki ravage la place, faisant tomber les plus faibles, avant que la fureur ne reprenne de plus belle.

Au milieu du rugissement, Jewerly Bonney serre le minuscule paquet entre ses bras.

D'un bond souple et agile, elle évite le corps massif d'un soldat de la marine, propulsé dans les airs comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, en dépit de son impressionnante carrure. Celui qui a envoyé voler un tel mastodonte n'est pas à prendre à la légère mais dans la foule hargneuse, elle est bien incapable de le discerner. L'agitation lui donne presque envie de sortir les armes, de tailler sa place au milieu des adversaires, la jeune femme a plus d'un compte à régler avec le Gouvernement Mondial, mais le poids entre ses mains, si léger et à la fois si lourd, l'astreint à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'attarder.

Bonney évite un énorme météore qui brûle encore au milieu d'un cratère fumant, l'herbe consumée craque sous ses pieds alors qu'elle transforme deux révolutionnaires trop vindicatifs en vieillards grabataires. Une volée de gouttes d'eau, aussi aiguisées que des lames, la frôle dans un souffle d'air glacé et une légère coupure saigne sur sa joue. Un craquement sinistre déchire les airs lorsqu'une immense colonne toute d'or et de nacre vacille, puis chute au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, mais la pirate ne cesse de courir, rapetissant jusqu'à l' **enfance** pour éviter la masse qui tombe sur elle. La fillette profite de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les jambes des combattants, serrant toujours le précieux paquet contre sa maigre poitrine.

Elle peut sentir la chaleur et les battements de cœur, faibles et irréguliers, preuve que Kuma est toujours en vie.

Les choses ne se sont pas exactement déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu, la surpernovæ n'a eu d'autres choix que de ramener son camarade à l'état de nourrisson pour avoir une chance de le sortir de cet enfer.

Bonney n'était pas sûre que ses pouvoirs fonctionneraient sur le corps modifié de l'ancien roi de Solbay, et elle doute que le laisser trop longtemps dans cet état soit une bonne idée. Elle a dû se faire violence, devant cet être minuscule fait de chairs suintantes et de plaques métalliques, pour y voir son vieil ami et le prendre avec elle dans la tourmente. Il n'y a rien d'humain, dans cet amas de membres décharnés et de rivets rouillés, visage à peine reconnaissable au souffle erratique.

Mais c'est Kuma, elle lui doit bien ça.

Les chaudes journées dans les Jardins de Solbay effleurent encore sa peau, souvenir de ce temps révolu, rêve perdu, où elle était enfant pour la première fois. Le chant des rires, l'insouciance aveugle de l'été éternel qui pourtant s'est tristement achevé. A l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais cru le **revoir** , mais la vie lui a réservé autant de surprises que d'épreuves ; elle a affronté chacune d'elles la tête haute, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche sur le capricieux hasard qui marque son existence. Elle sauvera Kuma, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Une colonne de feu rugit jusqu'au cieux, déluge de flammes au cœur duquel se dessine la silhouette élancée d'un Commandant de la Révolution. Bonney en a repéré plusieurs sur le champ de bataille et les évite soigneusement. Ce sont eux qui, en surgissant de nulle part, ont provoqué la frénésie meurtrière qui possède Marijoie. Ils ont réduit à néant tous ses plans de sauvetage, la contraignant à cette maladroite improvisation qui met dangereusement en jeu la vie de Kuma. Il est hors de question qu'elle les laisse trouver l'ancien roi, même s'ils clament à tort et à travers qu'ils sont là pour lui.

C'est à cause des Révolutionnaires qu'il a renoncé au trône de Solbay, qu'il s'est vendu à la Marine en devenant Grand Corsaire, qu'il a offert son corps au scientifique fou du Gouvernement Mondial. Alors ces raclures qui appellent aux armes et à la révolution peuvent bien aller se faire voir. Kuma leur a assez donné de sa personne.

Il n'a même pas reconnu Bonney, lorsqu'elle est venue le libérer. Son esprit est entièrement vide, parasité par la technologie maléfique de Végapunk, et elle ignore s'il sera possible de le ramener.

Encore doit-elle lui faire quitter ces Terres Maudites.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demande soudain une jeune femme, surgie devant elle.

Elle est grande, vêtue d'une robe de noblesse, et les flammes révèlent dans ses mèches emmêlées la couleur d'un ciel d'été, image saugrenue dans la fureur de la bataille. Bonney est encore dans la peau d'une enfant, et très vite elle se retrouve entourée d'un cortège de princesses, qui semblent décidées à la protéger des combats. Si elle rechigne à passer pour faible, la pirate ne peut refuser pareille occasion alors elle suit les figures protectrices, dissimulant sous la couverture l'être vulnérable dans ses bras.

\- C'est ton doudou ? demande la plus jeune des princesses, à la longue tresse rose.

La fillette hoche la tête sans rien dire.

Très vite, le gros du champ de bataille est derrière elles. Un agent du gouvernement tente bien de leur bloquer le passage, mais la meneuse du groupe manie aussi bien le poignard que le jeu de jambes et une voie toute dégagée s'ouvre à leur regard. Tandis que les princesses se concertent pour désigner celle qui restera avec la petite fille pour la protéger, Bonney s'esquive discrètement. Elle n'a plus besoin de leur aide et ne peut prendre le risque que les nobles découvrent la créature qu'est devenu Kuma.

La pirate reprend taille adulte sans cesser de courir et ne s'arrête que lorsque la distance est suffisamment sûre pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Nerveuse, elle s'assure d'être seule. Par chance, personne ne l'a suivie.

Alors elle dépose son précieux paquet au sol et lui rend chacune des années empruntées. La jeune femme observe avec une tension grandissante le corps grandir et changer de forme. Les membres se remettent en place, la chair et les os se raccordant aux pièces de métal. Si la transformation semble ne jamais s'achever, effrayante succession de silhouettes difformes et inhumaines, Kuma finit par redevenir celui qu'il était. Ou presque. Des plaies béantes laissent visibles câbles et autres éléments d'une mécanique sournoise, cicatrices des mauvais traitements infligés par les Tenryubitos. Par endroits, l'épiderme a disparu au profit de plaques de métal effilées, comme si la peau avait rétréci lors du changement opéré par les pouvoirs de Bonney.

Mais l'ancien roi est en un seul morceau.

\- Kuma ? Tu m'entends ? Kuma, c'est moi !

Le cyborg reste sans réactions. Est-ce à cause des modifications de Végapunk, qui ont tout effacé de la volonté de l'homme derrière la machine, ou bien la dernière étincelle de conscience a-t-elle été soufflée à cause d'elle ? Bonney n'a pas le temps de se sentir coupable, alors que résonne derrière elle la déchéance de la Rêverie.

Pourtant, une lueur vient éclairer les pupilles artificielles de Kuma.

La jeune femme retient son souffle. Réaction mécanique ou physiologique ? Avec une lenteur déchirante, grinçant et cliquetant de toutes parts, l'immense silhouette lève le bras et effleure de ses doigts de métal le piercing sur la joue de Bonney. Son cœur se serre violemment, douleur et joie mêlées d'un espoir féroce.

Le Kuma qu'elle a connu enfant aurait détesté cet anneau sur son visage.

Ce geste n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'un mouvement mécanique, orchestré par une intelligence d'artifice, mais elle veut croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Que Kuma est toujours là, derrière les programmes et les codes numériques, qu'il la reconnaît enfin.

\- Viens avec moi, souffle-t-elle.

Après un temps d'immobilité, un ronflement mécanique s'échappe de la poitrine de l'ancien roi, puis son imposant corps se met maladroitement debout et lui emboîte le pas. Derrière eux, la fissure dans le mur du château s'élargit et creuse un trou béant dans le bâtiment. Les météores pleuvent, le feu rugit, l'eau explose et les hommes meurent.

Une joie revancharde éclot dans le cœur de Jewerly Bonney.

Que vacille le Gouvernement Mondial, menteur et voleur d'histoire.

Que tombent les Tenryubitos, monstres de haine et dévoreurs de liberté.

Que s'effondre Marijoie.


	18. Être une mère (Dadan)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Familyship, death.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** On n'apprend pas à devenir mère. (Dadan)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Pleure, ma fille, tu pisseras moins"_ donné par **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**.

* * *

 **Être une mère**

Dadan n'avait jamais voulu être mère.

Elle n'aimait pas les gosses. Les moutards insupportables qui hurlent à longueur de journée, _merci bien_ , mais elle avait déjà assez de cette cohorte de bandits gueulards pour se plaindre. Les mioches hyperactifs qui tourbillonnent et sautent dans tous les sens, _non merci_ , l'équipe de bras cassés qui lui servait de Famille faisait bien assez de dégâts comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Les marmots puants qui produisent plus de pipi et de caca qu'ils ne respirent d'air... _Non, mais OH ! Faut pas pousser non plus !_

Curly Dadan était un bandit des montagnes, redoutable et redoutée.

Chef du gang de brigands le plus craint de tout le Mont Corvo, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ne craignait pas de se servir de ses poings. La jeune femme avait eu son lot de bagarres, elle n'avait pas à pâlir du nombre de ses victoires. Leur équipe fonctionnait bien, et ils ramenaient régulièrement des butins plus que satisfaisants, qui leur permettaient de vivre confortablement. Les honnêtes citoyens connaissaient leur réputation et passaient leur chemin sans chercher querelle. Et pour cause ! Sa tête était mise à prix pour pas moins de sept millions huit cent mille berrys, si c'était pas la preuve qu'elle était une criminelle endurcie, ça !

Non, vraiment, Dadan n'avait rien d'une mère de famille, et encore moins d'une nounou. Alors, allez savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de ce vieux fou de Garp pour qu'il lui ramène un mouflet braillard et lui demande de s'en occuper.

Le saligaud lui avait refourgué le bambin avant de repartir comme il était venu, avec son grand rire insolent. Ah, Dadan lui aurait bien refait le portrait, à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, cependant, si elle ne remettait pas en cause ses propres forces, le _Héros de la Marine_ était d'un tout autre niveau, il fallait bien l'admettre. Sa menace de tous les faire arrêter et de les envoyer croupir dans elle-ne-savait-quelle prison crasseuse n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ce sagouin la tenait par les couilles, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Saloperie de Garp, et saloperie de marmot.

C'était pas une vie.

Elle avait été obligée de garder le mouflet. L'idée lui était bien venue d'abandonner le moutard quelque part dans la forêt. Avec tous les prédateurs qui rôdaient dans le coin, il finirait bien par se faire dévorer. Mais bon, c'était qu'un gosse sans défense. Dadan était peut-être une criminelle aguerrie, elle n'était pas pour autant cruelle. Alors elle avait gardé le morpion.

Et ce sale gosse avait fait de sa vie un enfer. _Littéralement._

Elle ne comptait plus les nuits d'insomnies, à lui hurler dessus pour qu'il arrête, _lui_ , de mugir comme un veau qu'on égorge, jusqu'à ce que Dogra lui arrache le gamin des mains et s'éloigne pour le calmer. Dadan se laissait alors tomber par terre, et fumait cigarette sur cigarette en pestant contre ce putain de mioche même pas capable de faire une nuit complète, qui allait tous les rendre cinglés à les réveiller quatre ou cinq fois par nuit. Magra disait que c'était normal pour un enfant de cet âge, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre, hein, de ce qui était normal pour un mioche ? Dadan n'avait rien d'une _mère_ , elle n'avait jamais voulu de ce rôle.

Tous ces trucs, de maternité, de douceur et d'amour, c'était pas pour elle. On avait bien tenté, à une époque, de la faire rentrer dans les rangs, de lui trouver un homme avec lequel elle pourrait se marier et fonder une famille. Mais Dadan ne voyait pas tellement d'intérêt aux hommes. Ni aux femmes d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie de ces conneries de relations amoureuses, qui bouffent tout de son temps et sa liberté, tout ça juste pour faire plaisir à une espèce de sagouin qui se croit tout permis parce qu'ils _sortent ensemble_. Dadan n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, hormis elle-même.

Surtout, elle n'appartenait à personne.

Dans la désapprobation familiale, elle s'était faite bandit, et ne regrettait rien de son choix de vie.

Les années lui avaient apporté des camarades fidèles. Ils n'étaient pas tous très malins, mais ils se fichaient bien de ce qu'elle était et des personnes avec lesquelles elle ne couchait pas. C'était là, sur le Mont Corvo, qu'elle s'était construite sa propre famille. Ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais ils s'engueulaient et se tapaient dessus comme une vraie famille, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le marmot, Ace, même s'il avait mis un sacré boxon dans leur pauvre quartier général, s'était finalement taillé une place parmi eux. Passées les premières années de couches sales et de biberons brûlants, il avait rapidement pris son indépendance, s'échappant de la maison de plus en plus souvent.

Il se bagarrait parfois avec les hommes de la ville, ce qui avait vaguement inquiété Dadan. Et si les malotrus revenaient chercher querelle aux brigands ? Elle ne craignait pas la bagarre, mais l'autre môme, à tout juste une dizaine d'années, avait le chic pour se mettre à dos les pires crapules de la ville, et en nombre conséquent en plus. S'ils s'y mettaient tous ensemble, ils seraient bien capables de raser le quartier-général. Dadan s'était énervée contre Ace qui, du haut de son mètre vingt, l'avait dévisagée comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une souris idiote courant en rond dans sa cage. Le garnement lui avait assuré, avec une morgue trop cinglante pour être tout à fait vraie, que la prochaine fois il les tuerait tous. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Puis elle l'avait vu ramener l'un des crocodiles géants de la rivière pour le dîner, qu'il avait tué à mains nues.

Un marmot de dix ans.

Contre l'un des pires prédateurs de la jungle sauvage qui recouvrait la montagne.

Et il avait gagné haut la main selon ses dires – même si ses bleus et ses bosses révélaient un combat âprement mené. Alors Dadan avait laissé tomber, et avait cessé de s'inquiéter. De toute évidence, le chenapan était capable de se défendre tout seul.

La vie avait semblé reprendre un cours normal. Enfin, aussi normal qu'il était possible de l'être.

Seulement les gosses, c'est une tare dont on ne se défait pas. Pire que ça, le sien s'était _multiplié !_ (Et Dadan avait toujours détesté les mathématiques.)

Ce foutu Garp était revenu sur la montagne, un beau jour, avec un nouveau mouflet au bout du bras. Son propre petit-fils, cette fois. Dadan avait hurlé qu'elle ne faisait pas garderie et qu'il pouvait se brosser pour qu'elle accueille une nouvelle terreur chez elle, et que d'ailleurs, il pouvait tout aussi bien reprendre le premier, qui était juste invivable, grincheux et insupportable. Elle avait hurlé très fort, et pendant très longtemps. Vraiment, elle avait _beaucoup_ hurlé. À s'en péter la voix, et à en passer pour une hystérique. Dogra et les autres s'étaient inquiétés de la voir dans un tel état de fureur.

Elle avait gueulé, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle gueule.

Mais Garp l'avait à peine écoutée, et avait largué le mioche. Ah si, il l'avait engueulée parce que Ace était en train de devenir une petite terreur doublée d'une crapule. Dadan s'était défendue qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'éducation du môme. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Garp s'était contenté de rire avant de s'en aller, lui laissant non pas un gamin sur les bras, mais deux.

Heureusement le môme, Luffy, s'était vite entiché d'Ace, et avait passé un temps à l'emmerder _lui_ plutôt qu' _elle_. Les deux morveux partaient souvent à l'aube et passaient la journée quelque part dans la montagne pour ne revenir que le soir. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Jusqu'à ce que les saligauds, d'adversaires revêches deviennent alliés et amis. C'était là que les ennuis avaient véritablement commencé. Un troisième marmot s'était invité sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle avait tout bonnement cessé de compter. Elle se contentait de supporter les disputes, les batailles d'eau dans la salle de bains, les repas qui se transformaient en champ de bataille, les cris et les sales coups, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter un tel sort.

Mais au bout du compte, elle s'était habituée aux trois terreurs et à leurs frasques.

Cela faisait de l'animation.

Et puis...

Tout était parti en vrille.

L'incendie. Le Gray Terminal. La mort de Sabo.

Dadan n'avait jamais voulu être mère.

Elle ne se sentait pas mère dans son corps, ni dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de bébé, ne pouvait concevoir l'idée d'un être vivant grandissant dans son ventre. Elle n'était pas douée pour prendre soin d'un être aussi fragile, n'avait pas la patience ni la capacité de se mettre au niveau d'un enfant, pour lui parler, l'aider, l'éduquer. Elle n'était pas une mère, n'en serait jamais une.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer.

Et bordel, ce qu'elle les aimait ces sales gosses ! Avec leurs genoux calleux et leurs sourires de morveux, ces gamins hors-normes qui savaient déjà se battre comme des hommes, qui tuaient des bêtes sauvages armés de simples tuyaux d'acier, qui rêvaient d'aventures et de liberté, d'une vie meilleure et plus heureuse. Ces mouflets mal-propres et irrespectueux allaient en faire du grabuge, une fois lâchés dans le monde. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas ses enfants, mais ils faisaient quand même parti de sa famille.

Perdre Sabo lui avait donné la sensation de perdre un bras.

Ou un bout de son âme.

Le pire étant de voir les deux autres pleurer leur frère disparu. Ils étaient trois. Ils devaient être trois. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Mais au de-là de son chagrin et du leur, Dadan se devait de les protéger, de les empêcher de faire une bêtise en se ruant tête baissée sur un adversaire qu'ils ne pourraient défaire. Elle en avait déjà perdu un, elle refusait de voir les deux autres se faire tuer pour une vengeance sans espoir. Elle avait attaché Ace à un arbre, le temps qu'il se calme. Elle avait encaissé les pleurs de Luffy comme autant de lames plantées dans sa chair.

Elle avait retenu ses propres larmes. Parce que ce n'étaient pas ses gamins. Parce qu'elle n'était pas leur mère.

Pourtant ses yeux brûlaient si fort qu'elle avait envie de se les arracher. Elle ne pouvait assumer ce statut, parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne le méritait pas. Dadan n'était pas une femme normale, apte à enfanter. Pas que son corps ne soit pas fait pour – quoique, elle n'avait jamais essayé pour le savoir – mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Son âme, son cœur, ou peu importe le nom, s'y opposait. Parce que cela aurait été... contre-nature. Contre _sa_ nature, tout du moins. Alors elle ne pouvait pas se prétendre être leur mère, elle n'avait pas le droit de revendiquer cette place. Encore moins depuis qu'elle avait laissé Sabo mourir.

Un mère n'est-elle pas censée protéger ses enfants ? Elle n'avait pas été fichue de le sauver, alors elle ne méritait certainement pas d'être leur mère. Incapable de supporter la vision de cette fratrie brisée, déchirée par sa faute, Dadan s'éloigna et s'isola, derrière la maison, là où personne ne pourrait la voir, là où personne ne pourrait juger ses erreurs.

Elle ne pleurait toujours pas.

Dogra finit par la rejoindre, en silence. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Il avait pleuré tout à l'heure, lui, mais ses larmes s'étaient à présent taries. Il resta un moment comme ça, alors que résonnaient au loin les récriminations de Ace, et les sanglots de Luffy. Puis, lentement, Dogra sortit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche, et le glissa dans la main de Dadan. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, le cœur encombré, mais finit par déplier le papier.

C'était un dessin, très primitif. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'était un portrait d'elle. L'esquisse n'était guère avantageuse, avec un ventre énorme, des pieds disproportionnés et une masse de cheveux orange qui ressemblaient à des tentacules maléfiques. Elle était presque sûre que l'intention était volontaire. Elle ignorait où Dogra avait trouvé ce dessin, ni depuis combien de temps il l'avait en sa possession, mais les questions moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit le mot, écrit en lettres bâtons irrégulières, juste en dessous.

 _Maman._

Ce fut comme un coup en plein cœur, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, qui dévalèrent sur ses joues en cascades douloureuses. Mais quelque part, un nœud se défit en elle, ce qui était verrouillé se débloqua. Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à relâcher ces choses trop longtemps retenues.

Comme disait sa grand-mère : _pleure, ma fille, tu pisseras moins._


	19. Danser avec la Mort (Hancock)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Familyship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Boa Hancock a grandi avec la Mort, l'a côtoyée de près, mais ne la craint pas.

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?"_ donné par **LunaQueen**.

* * *

 **Danser avec la Mort**

– Dis, tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Marigold regarde sa grande sœur avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fascination.

Les trois sœurs sont sur le terrain d'entraînement de la cité, alors que le soleil entame sa descente vers l'horizon lointain. Les adultes se sont toutes réunies au Palais Impérial pour préparer la fête donnée en l'honneur de leur Impératrice, tout juste revenue d'expédition avec les pirates Kuja. Elles rejoindrons bientôt le banquet, elles aussi, mais profitent de l'absence de leurs aînées pour prendre place sur le ring et s'essayer aux jeux des grandes personnes.

Hancock et Sandersonia se tournent autour en simulant les gestes qu'elles ont vu pratiquer par les guerrières du pays. Hancock vient tout juste de commencer son initiation aux arts du combat et, avec un petit ton supérieur, donne des conseils à sa cadette.

Elles cessent toutefois leur danse martiale, à la question de leur petite sœur.

– Bien sûr que non, affirme Hancock avec toute l'assurance de ses sept ans.

– Même si on meurt pendant un combat ? insiste Marigold.

– Et bien... hésite Sandersonia, en jetant un regard anxieux à leur aînée.

Cette dernière repousse derrière son épaule ses longs cheveux de jais et, la main sur la hanche, sourit avec une confiance si absolue qu'instinctivement ses deux sœurs se rapprochent d'elle. Leurs angoisses éphémères semblent déjà s'envoler.

– Mourir au combat est la seule mort qui vaille ! Et cela ne fait pas mal, on ressent juste la puissance du combat, le Haki qui coule dans nos veines, et la fureur amazone qui palpite dans notre cœur ! Les guerrières n'ont pas peur de la Mort, au contraire, elles l'embrassent comme une compagne trop longtemps perdue de vue...

– Waaah...

– Je veux être comme ça, moi aussi !

– Alors il faudra s'entraîner dur, et ne pas se plaindre des difficultés...

Les trois sœurs sont prises d'une excitation effervescente, et s'imaginent déjà rejoindre le prestigieux équipage des Kuja pour voguer à travers le monde inconnu, puissantes guerrières sans craintes ni peurs. Alors que le crépuscule tombe sur la ville, elles s'empressent de rejoindre la fête qui bat déjà son plein, jouent des coudes pour se faire une place auprès des fières pirates et les assiègent de questions tumultueuses.

.

– Cela fait-il mal de mourir ?

La question s'échappe comme un râle agonisant des lèvres craquelées de Sonia.

– Ne dis pas cela.

Hancock reconnaît à peine sa propre voix, tellement rauque et écorchée. Sa gorge est si sèche qu'elle s'étonne de pouvoir encore parler. Dans la cellule aveugle et crasseuse, elle avance à tâtons à la recherche de ses sœurs. Elle heurte un membre – peut-être est-ce une jambe – et elle entend Mari gémir dans le noir. Le son lui déchire le cœur, mais au moins la benjamine est-elle toujours vivante. Elle cherche encore, et finit par trouver la main de Sonia, maigre et décharnée, couverte de cals et de croûtes.

– Nous n'allons pas mourir, affirme-t-elle.

Elle se veut confiante mais ne peut masquer les trémolos dans sa voix.

Mari remue encore, juste à côté, et à son tour vient joindre sa main à celles de ses sœurs. Dans l'obscurité étouffante de la prison, au milieu des cris d'horreur des autres prisonniers, et des rires gras des gardiens, chacune se raccroche à cette triple poignée de mains. Elles sont ensemble. Envers et contre tout.

– J'ai mal, répète faiblement Sonia.

– Alors c'est que tu es encore vivante.

– Je préférerai être morte, dit Mari, si bas qu'elles peinent à l'entendre.

– Non, s'étrangle Hancock.

Elles ne doivent pas penser cela. Elle ne peut pas les laisser penser cela.

– Je n'aurais plus mal, si je suis morte.

Hancock a du mal à répondre, parce que la même pensée tourne en boucle dans sa tête, mais elle ne peut pas la laisser s'exprimer. Elle est l'aînée, il est de son devoir de prendre soin de ses sœurs. Alors, elle force les mots hors de sa bouche. Non. Non. Non. Elles ne doivent pas mourir. Elle se raccroche à ses propres mots, parce que si elle se noie, Mari et Sonia couleront avec elle.

– Nous n'allons pas mourir.

.

– Abandonne, Hancock ! Ou meurs !

– Je ne crains pas de mourir.

La Princesse Serpent modifie ses appuis et, de toute sa force, projette son pied vers la tête hideuse de son ennemi. Shuuaku évite l'attaque avec une adresse horripilante, pivotant pour se retrouver hors de portée. Il semble la narguer, avec son énorme double-menton, ses joues tombantes et son nez en forme de champignon. Il est un concentré de tout ce qui laid en ce monde, avec son front couvert de bouton, ses longs cheveux gras et ses petits yeux porcins.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me vaincras, laideron ! éructe-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Dans ses mots résonne l'écho de Marijoie.

Hancock voit rouge.

– Incline-toi devant ma beauté suprême, misérable vermine ! hurle-t-elle avec fureur.

Instinctivement, elle active les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon, mais en plus d'être incroyablement laid, cet ignoble personnage semble être immunisé contre sa beauté. Comme si, n'ayant jamais rien connu de beau, il était incapable de ressentir la grâce et la splendeur de l'Impératrice. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui rit comme une otarie de son échec.

Toute à sa rage aveugle et étincelante, Hancock se rue sur son adversaire qui profite de son emportement pour la mettre à terre. Une lame glisse entre ses doigts tordus et vient danser sur la gorge vulnérable de l'amazone.

– Tu vas mourir, Boa Hancock...

– Pas aujourd'hui ! s'écrient d'une même voix Sandersonia et Marigold en repoussant le malotrus avant de le transpercer de leurs lances.

D'un bond, la Princesse Serpent se relève et vient assister au dernier râle de Shuuaku. Droite et fière, elle pose son pied sur la gorge tremblante du grossier personnage et le dévisage de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa splendeur, de tout son pouvoir. Entourée de ses sœurs, elle le domine, cet homme misérable et détestable, cette vermine tout juste bonne à polluer le monde.

– Salue la Mort de notre part...

– Nous ne sommes pas près de la retrouver...

– Nous sommes les Sœurs Gorgones !


	20. Horoscope, bonjour ! (Straw Hat P)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour, Absurde, Friendship.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** C'était un jour comme les autres, à bord du Sunny Go. Ou pas. (Straw Hat P)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Mon horoscope du jour"_ donné par **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**. Il arrive toujours un moment, lors des 24h, où je perds totalement le contrôle de ce que j'écris.

Ce moment est arrivé.

* * *

 **Horoscope, bonjour !**

C'était un jour comme les autres, à bord du Sunny Go.

Le ciel était clair et dégagé, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon. Il faisait doux, le temps était agréable, appelant à l'oisiveté. Ils n'atteindraient pas la prochaine île avant deux jours, selon Nami.

La navigatrice, justement, appréciait à sa juste valeur le calme tranquille de cette journée, presque _inespérée_ entre deux de leurs tumultueuses aventures. Installée sur pont, sur l'un des nouveaux transats – elle avait jeté les précédents par-dessus bord : fabriqués par Franky, ils avaient l'indélicate attention de se refermer sur vous sans prévenir dans le but de tester vos « réflexes de pirate », selon l'affirmation de Luffy... Elle n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre et avait juste bazardé le tout sans se soucier des plaintes de son capitaine. Et elle s'était elle-même chargée de l'achat des nouveaux transats, qui n'essayaient pas de vous tuer quand vous aviez le malheur de vous asseoir dessus, merci bien.

Bref. Installée, donc, sur l'un des nouveaux transats, en maillot de bain et lunettes de soleil, sirotant un délicieux cocktail préparé par le chef cuisinier, Nami lisait le dernier numéro de Pirate-Magazine, le mensuel incontournable de la pirate glamour et tendance.

Elle était à la page de l'horoscope.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda la voix ingénue de Luffy.

La navigatrice se crispa instantanément, tous ses sens en alerte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, qui était toujours clair et dégagé, sans la moindre trace de cumulonimbus nulle part. Il n'y avait pas eu de changement de pression atmosphérique – elle l'aurait senti, elle avait développé le sixième sens des météorologues. Les eaux de GrandLine étaient calmes, et les aiguilles de son Log Pose stables. Tout allait bien. _En apparence._

Mais Luffy se tenait toujours devant elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le regard curieux, attendant une réponse.

Il y avait un problème. _Luffy s'intéressait à un livre – fût-ce un magazine !_

– Ce _..._ C-C'est l'horoscope, bredouilla-t-elle, perdue, et s'attendant au pire.

– Il y a une grenouille-sauteuse sur la couverture.

– Pardon ?

– Là, sur la couverture. C'est une grenouille-sauteuse, expliqua patiemment Luffy.

Troublée, Nami referma son magazine et observa la couverture avec plus d'attention. Au centre de la page s'étalait un large portait de Whitey Bay, la _Beauté Ensorcelante des Glaces_ dont on révélait les secrets de beauté 'supposés' – la capitaine pirate étant connu pour n'accorder aucune interview. Sur les côtés, on retrouvait les conseils minceur d'Alvida, ainsi que les critiques d'art de Miss Marianne ; et tout en haut, dans le coin supérieur droit, se trouvait également une petite image auto-collante représentant une grenouille en plein bond. La navigatrice fronça les sourcils, interpelée de trouver une représentation d'amphibien sur son magazine de mode, habituellement bien éloigné de ce genre de considération.

 _« Décollez la grenouille, si vous trouvez une pièce d'or, remportez un mystérieux cadeau ! »_

La rapiate en elle s'éveilla. Un mystérieux cadeau ? Un trésor ? Un bijou ? Des montagnes d'or ? Un sourire carnassier déchira ses lèvres et Luffy recula prudemment d'un pas, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

Du bout de l'ongle, Nami décolla avec délicatesse l'auto-collant à l'effigie de grenouille, mais ne trouva derrière qu'une petite croix rouge signifiant qu'elle avait perdu. Elle lâcha un long soupir désespéré. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, ce genre de jeu dans les revues était presque systématiquement de l'arnaque – et elle s'y connaissait en arnaque.

– Je peux l'avoir ? demanda naïvement Luffy, rassuré de voir que la tempête qui s'était annoncée un instant dans le regard de Nami s'était en fin de compte envolée sans lui exploser à la figure.

– De quoi ?

Après un vertige effrayant où elle crut que le capitaine voulait lui prendre son magazine, elle comprit que c'était seulement l'auto-collant de grenouille qui l'intéressait. Mi-soulagée, mi-exaspérée, elle lui tendit la petite image d'amphibien et le regard de Luffy s'alluma de mille étoiles.

– Merci Nami ! Les grenouilles-sauteuses sont super rares ! C'est difficile d'en trouver, même en photo.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui avouer que ce n'était probablement que l'image d'une banale grenouille en train de sauter. Et puis elle ne voulait pas risquer un débat avec son capitaine, où l'existence des grenouilles-sauteuses serait potentiellement remise en cause. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour cela, et observa donc le garçon-élastique s'éloigner en interpellant bruyamment Usopp, Brook et Chopper pour leur montrer sa nouvelle et _inestimable_ trouvaille.

La navigatrice secoua la tête, et revint à son horoscope.

– C'est celui d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Robin, en s'installant à côté, sur le transat voisin.

Nami releva la tête de son magazine.

– Tu crois aux horoscopes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Non, mais ils peuvent être amusants à lire.

Le sourire en coin de l'archéologue l'intrigua, mais elle savait que questionner directement Robin ne mènerait à rien. Son amie, même si elle ne remettait pas en doute sa confiance et son amitié, ne se dévoilait jamais du premier coup, vestige de son passé ténébreux. Il fallait emprunter des voies détournées pour obtenir ses confidences, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Nami. Au contraire, elle appréciait ce jeu tacite entre elles, et savait que sa camarade lui confiait plus de choses qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son transat.

– C'est un horoscope mensuel. Tu es de quel signe ?

– Verseau.

– Voyons voir... _« Quand la lune est pleine, elle commence à décroître ; quand les eaux sont hautes, elles débordent, ne vous laissez pas avoir par l'évidence et regardez au cœur des choses... »_

Elle marqua une pause.

– C'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

Le doux rire de Robin lui répondit.

– Que lorsque la lune sera décroissante, il y aura une infiltration d'eau dans la salle de bains ?

– C'était hier, la pleine lune, réfléchit Nami, amusée par la réflexion de son amie.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

– Franky ! hurla la navigatrice. Tu pourrais vérifier la tuyauterie de la salle de bains ?

La trappe dissimulée dans la pelouse du pont s'ouvrit et révéla la tête du cyborg, surgie des entrailles du navire comme un diable de sa boîte. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et se gratta le crâne.

– Pourquoi ça ? Je l'ai vérifiée la semaine dernière.

– Je crois qu'il y a une fuite, affirma Nami sans ciller.

– Ah. Bon, je m'en occupe !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec un certain fracas, et apparurent successivement les têtes d'Usopp, de Chopper, de Brook et de Luffy, les unes au dessus des autres, tandis qu'en arrière plan, résonnait la voix exaspérée de Sanji qui hurlait des insanités au sujet d'un tournevis, d'une chaussette et de la nécessité de ne pas gâcher la nourriture.

– On peut venir avec toi ? demandèrent en chœur les quatre garçons, et le cyborg accepta à condition qu'ils lui rendent son tournevis – parce que c'était son tournevis fétiche, quand même.

Usopp approuva avec empressement avant de se ruer hors de la cuisine, suivi de près par ses trois comparses. Ils plongèrent tête la première dans la trappe entrouverte, qui se referma derrière eux avec un « CLAC » sonore et sinistre. C'est alors que Sanji sortit de la cuisine, avec une chaussette coincée derrière l'oreille. Son regard furieux parcourut le pont du Sunny, mais comme il n'y avait plus trace des quatre énergumènes, il secoua la tête – faisant tomber la chaussette – et retourna dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

La chaussette resta toute seule, par terre.

Ignorant royalement ce qu'il venait de se produire juste sous leurs yeux, Nami et Robin reprirent leur conversation.

– Les formulations, dans ce genre d'horoscope, sont volontairement vagues et nébuleuses. Ainsi chacun peut y voir ce qu'il a envie de voir, ce qui donne l'illusion d'une vérité cachée.

– Alors que ce ne sont que des élucubrations sans queue ni tête, approuva la navigatrice.

Le sourire de Robin se fit énigmatique.

– La veille de la bataille, sur Alabasta, j'ai lu dans mon horoscope : _« L'oiseau rescapé de l'alligator trouve refuge dans les bras du mouton »._

Nami était sur le point d'éclater de rire – ou de faire une remarque sarcastique, elle ne savait pas trop – mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche, alors qu'elle appréhendait l'immense hasard caché derrière cette prédiction idiote, et l'idée vertigineuse que c'étaient peut-être ces quelques mots absurdes, lus à la volée sur une page de journal, qui avaient conduit Nico Robin à s'infiltrer sur le Going Merry au départ du Royaume des Sables. Elle croisa le regard de son amie, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais avant que Nami ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un immense fracas résonna sur tout le pont, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Sanji sortit de la cuisine, intrigué, et même Zoro ouvrit un œil, interrompant sa sieste de l'après-midi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la salle de bain, dont sortit une balle hurlante et rebondissante qui s'avéra être leur capitaine. Il atterrit au beau milieu du pont, vola jusqu'à la figure de proue, se rattrapant de justesse à l'un des pics de la crinière du lion, avant de revenir à toute vitesse sur le pont, où il s'écrasa violemment contre l'arbre – qui perdit quelques feuilles – et faisant trembler la balançoire. Et le tout, sans jamais cesser de hurler :

– La grenouille-sauteuse ! La grenouille-sauteuse ! La grenouille-sauteuse !

Nami, pourtant habituée aux excentricités de cet équipage de dingues, sentit sa patience se réduire en peau de chagrin. Une veine commença à enfler dangereusement sur sa tempe.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _encore_ ?

– Oï ! Nami ! s'écria Franky depuis la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

– Quoi ?

– Tu avais raison, il y avait une grenouille dans les canalisations de la salle de bains.

Luffy glissa lentement le long du tronc d'arbre en gémissant :

– C'est la grenouille-sauteuse...

Nami ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Elle se tourna vers son amie, effarée et stupéfaite, avec cette sensation surréaliste d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension – elle _devrait_ être habituée depuis le temps, mais non, se faisait toujours surprendre.

Robin éclata de rire.


	21. Debout les morts ! (Zombie Party)

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour, Absurde, Tranche de vie.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Quand Moria n'est pas là, les zombies dansent ! (Zombie Party)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du Fof, marathon d'écriture d'une journée, sur le thème _"Debout les morts !"_ donné par **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**. Je suis dans une sorte d'état second. Du coup, j'écris des choses stupides. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

 **Debout les morts !**

– Du coup, je lui dit : « Non, mais c'est vraiment pas possible entre nous ».

– Ah ouais, cash ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il dise ? Il a fermé sa grande gueule, c'est tout et... Byaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Eleanora jeta un regard dégoûté au sol spongieux et recula précipitamment, entraînant avec elle Stéflora qui leva sa main putréfiée devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Mais dans le mouvement, la chaussure à talons d'Eleanora resta bloquée dans la terre boueuse, emportant avec elle son gros orteil. Les deux zombies échangèrent une grimace et se tinrent fermement par la main – mais pas trop fermement non plus, au risque de perdre quelques phalanges dans l'étreinte – avant d'avancer avec précaution vers l'escarpin égaré.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? Des sables mouvants ?

– Non, regarde ! La tombe du capitaine John !

Stéflora désigna la pierre plantée dans le sol, juste devant, qu'elles n'avaient pas vue à cause des épais nuages qui masquaient la lune en cette sinistre nuit d'hiver.

– Oh ! souffla Eleanora avec dédain. Il s'est encore pris une cuite, et voilà que tout l'alcool déborde ! Un vrai soulard !

La zombie se pencha pour récupérer sa chaussure et en profita pour donner un coup bien senti à la pierre tombale. Le choc résonna jusque sous terre mais le vieux John devait bien cuver son vin car il ne réveilla même pas. Les deux jeunes femmes ricanèrent.

– Quel tocard !

.

– Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux !

– Ah ! Les ciseaux coupent la feuille !

– _N'importe quoi, c'est pas une feuille, c'est une pierre ! Et la pierre casse les ciseaux, j'ai gagné !_

– Mais comment tu fais la pierre, toi ?

– C'est clair, ça ressemble plus à une feuille qu'à une pierre ton machin, là.

– _Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle._

– De quoi ?

– _Vous vous liguez toujours contre moi._

– Absolument pas.

– Tu deviens paranoïaque, mon vieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse...

– ... si tu es un renard au lieu d'un chien !

La tête droite émit un jappement plaintif, tandis que les têtes centre et gauche éclataient de rire dans un aboiement sonore. Cerbère tressauta et manqua de trébucher, comme toujours lorsque les trois têtes étaient en désaccord, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, au grand désarroi de la tête droite, qui supportait mal sa différence.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il, hein, s'il était un renard jaune quand les deux autres étaient des chiens bleus !

Il aurait bien voulu parfois, pouvoir se détacher de ses congénères et aller de son côté, pour enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Le Dr Hogback avait promis de réfléchir à cette possibilité. Mais bon, c'était il y a trois ans déjà, et la tête droite n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il tienne un jour sa promesse. En entendant, il était piégé avec les deux autres abrutis !

.

– Alors, Tapis-Ours, comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui ?

– Oh, c'est pas la grande forme Docteur Sigmund. Je suis tout raplapla.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

– Les gens passent leur temps à me piétiner, à me marcher dessus...

– Et bien, vous êtes un tapis.

– Oui, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on commence à me considérer en tant que tel.

– Comment ?

– Comment, comment ?

– Je ne comprends pas, vous considérer comment ?

– Bah, me considérer en tant que tel ! En tant que vrai zombie, avec une vraie ombre à l'intérieur de moi, avec des sentiments, et une sensibilité toute particulière, parce que je ne suis pas seulement un tapis, je suis aussi un ours, et j'ai une âme d'ours, vous savez docteur, une âme rugissante, qui rêve de courir en forêt, de grimper aux arbres, et de pêcher des saumons dans la rivière. Mais on me répète à chaque fois que non, je ne peux pas, parce que je ne suis pas un ours, mais un zombie, et même un zombie-tapis ! Mais est-ce que ça a seulement un sens d'être un zombie-tapis ? Comment est-ce que je peux être les deux en même temps, hein ? Être un zombie, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être un tapis, vous comprenez, docteur ? Et ma nature d'ours, mon âme d'ours dans tout ça ? Comment je suis censé vivre, et être heureux, et avoir une famille, des enfants, alors que je suis comme ça ?

– ...

– Docteur ?

– Que diriez-vous de vous prendre de petites vacances ?

.

 _« File, file, file, bien et net le fil ! »  
_

Les souris-araignées avancent en file indienne, l'une après l'autre, en chantant. De leurs longues pattes se tissent des fils d'argent qui brillent sous la lune de minuit.

 _« File, file, file, sans perdre le fil._

 _Sous la lune, nous filons,_

 _Toutes ensemble, nous filons,_

 _En chantant, nous filons. »  
_

Les lignes se dessinent en courbes soyeuses et en nœuds de liaison, constituant une immense structure qui prend forme au rythme lancinant du chant des zombies. Les formes naissent et changent dans les entrelacs brillants, éphémères et délétères, comme une danse hypnotique, comme l'arabesque d'un autre monde.

 _« File, file, file, petite souris,_

 _File, file, file, chèèèèère araignée !_

 _File, file, file, sous la lune_

 _Et surtout, ne lâche pas le fil ! »_

Le piège prend forme, immense et tentaculaire, sans la moindre issue de secours, sans espoir d'en réchapper. Les souris tissent leur toile, les araignées grignotent la liberté des malheureux qui se laissent prendre. Pas de pitié, pas de merci. Les fils dansent et les zombies chantent, sous la lumière de la lune.

Personne, non, personne, n'en réchappera.


	22. J'ai le cœur en autarcie (OC)

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Général, introspection, LGBTQ+.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Résumé :** Paula regarde son reflet dans le miroir, et se demande qui est elle vraiment (OC)

.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Autarcie », à l'occasion de la 112ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Août 2019. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure.

La première fois que j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce thème, je n'avais aucune idée en tête. Je me suis contentée d'aligner des mots, des pensées, et le résultat a donné un texte très personnel et intime, qui m'a notamment permis de verbaliser quelque chose que je portais en moi depuis longtemps, sans forcément le savoir.

Ce texte-là est beaucoup trop privé pour être jamais publié, mais je m'en suis largement inspirée pour écrire ce deuxième texte, qui suit. Il s'agit d'une **fiction** , même si elle reprend certains de mes ressentis, notamment à la fin. Mais cela me tenait à cœur de publier quand même cette histoire, parce que c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. _(Et vu la longueur, je ne vous cache pas que j'y ai passé la journée entière au lieu de l'heure normalement admise pendant les Nuits.) (Mais bon, c'est une habitude, chez moi, de dépasser les délais !)_

 **Autarcie :** _Sens propre._ Collectivité qui se suffit à elle-même, état qui n'effectue pas ou peu d'échanges commerciaux avec l'extérieur, soit par politique délibérée, soit contraint par les circonstances (guerre). _Sens figuré._ Tout système autonome.

* * *

 **J'ai le cœur en autarcie**

Paula observait son reflet dans le miroir, et il lui semblait faire face à une étrangère. Elle reconnaissait pourtant les traits de son visage, la courbe de son menton, l'angle de sa mâchoire, la ligne de ses lèvres, la rondeur de ses joues et la pointe de son nez, le bleu de ses yeux, la hauteur de son front relevé par ses fins sourcils... Toutefois ses longues mèches pervenche encadraient un visage qui paraissait ne pas lui appartenir. Et plus elle s'obstinait à étudier cette figure inconnue, pour tenter de la faire sienne, plus elle lui semblait _autre_.

Troublée, elle finit par fuir ce reflet dérangeant et après avoir réajusté la bouée-bulle sur ses hanches, la jeune sirène nagea jusqu'à la cuisine où Marissa était en train de déjeuner de petites galettes d'algues achetées à Coral Hill. Sa colocataire lui adressa un bref salut avant de terminer en vitesse son repas et de partir pour la boutique Criminal de Beverly Fish où elle avait eu la chance de décrocher un poste de vendeuse trois semaines plus tôt. La sirène-koï se mettait beaucoup de pression au sujet de ce travail, espérant que ses talents de styliste seraient un jour repérés par le célèbre designer Pappug. Elle rêvait de dessiner sa propre ligne de vêtements. Paula lui lança un "au revoir" alors qu'elle disparaissait par la porte d'entrée. Elle aimait bien sa colocataire, même si elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Marissa était belle, sûre d'elle, collectionnait les amourettes et était intarissable dès qu'il était question de mode. Paula, elle, ne comprenait pas grand chose à ces choses-là, était plus discrète et solitaire.

La jeune sirène travaillait d'ordinaire dans une petite boutique de coraux et d'algues décoratives, mais était de repos aujourd'hui. Aussi quitta-t-elle les quartiers de classe moyenne, où elle logeait, pour rejoindre la Crique des Sirènes où ses amies se retrouvaient chaque jour. Paula atteignit rapidement la surface et apprécia l'air frais de l'Île des Hommes-Poissons. N'ayant pas les moyens de vivre à la surface, leur habitation se trouvait dans les coraux plus en profondeur, sous le niveau de la mer. Si le corail à bulles leur permettait d'avoir de l'air à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Paula regrettait toutefois le manque de lumière et le paysage étriqué de leur quartier.

– Bonjour Paula !

Elle repéra Ishilly, Kairen et Hiramera installées sur des récifs près de la côte. Paula les salua et se joignit à elles d'un coup de nageoire. La nouvelle venue s'installa sur un rocher, repliant sa longue queue aux écailles d'ardoise contre elle. Ses amies du Mermaid Café lui contèrent avec joie les derniers potins de la veille et Paula fit mine de s'y intéresser même si elle ne connaissait que de nom les personnes dont il était question. Très vite cependant, la discussion tourna autour des garçons et Paula, comme toujours, se sentit devenir spectatrice invisible.

– Mais Rico dégage quelque chose de tellement viril et sauvage... soupira Kairen.

– Oh, je ne pourrais jamais, moi ! affirma Hiramera en fronçant son petit nez.

– Pourquoi donc ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

– À cause des jambes...

– C'est vrai que tu préfères les tritons aux hommes-poissons, gloussa Ishilly.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, révéla Kairen, accoudée sur un récif, avant de faire émerger sa longue queue argentée : Les nageoires, c'est tellement commun, reprit-elle, alors que les jambes... c'est exotique !

– Hiee, grimaça Hiramera avec dégoût, les jambes me font penser aux humains...

Les sirènes, y compris Paula, frémirent légèrement à la pensée des humains, horribles créatures qui les chassaient comme de vulgaires animaux pour en faire des bêtes de foire ou pire encore : les vendre comme esclaves aux riches et aux nobles, dont la cruauté passait au-dessus des lois sans que personne ne s'en offusque. Elles étaient en sécurité sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, mais elles connaissaient les histoires, et toutes les horreurs qui se produisaient dans le reste du monde.

– Tu sais que viendra un temps où ta propre nageoire se scindera en deux, pour faire des jambes, se moqua Ishilly.

– Non, contredit Hiramera avec assurance. Je mourrais avant d'être vieille.

Ses amies éclatèrent de rire devant son air boudeur et Paula gloussa avec elles. Hiramera était la plus coquette d'entre elles, et craignait plus que tout de vieillir un jour, et de voir sa longue queue dorée se changer en jambes, pas moins dorées et écaillées, mais en jambes tout de même.

– Et toi, Paula, tu préfères les nageoires ou les jambes ?

– Ah... Bah... Euh... bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question avant. Mal à l'aise, elle finit par hausser les épaules :

– J'en sais rien. Peu importe.

Ses amies la dévisagèrent un bref instant avant qu'Ishilly n'acquiesce :

– C'est toi qui a raison au fond, ça ouvre plus de possibilités !

Et les sirènes repartirent à glousser frivolement.

.

Paula fit la grimace devant son miroir. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, écarquilla les yeux, plissa le nez. Du bout des doigts, elle tira sur la commissure de ses lèvres pour révéler l'intérieur rose de ses joues et ses dents blanches. Elle tira la langue et tordit sa mâchoire avant de loucher exagérément. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Une jeune sirène timide qui a du mal à aller vers les autres, qui ne sait pas parler d'elle-même parce que sa vie n'a rien de bien trépignant ? Une femme introvertie qui ne sait pas se lier aux autres, pour qui les innombrables règles sociales restent un mystère obscur malgré tous ses efforts pour s'intégrer ?

Elle était incapable de participer aux discussions de ses amies, sur les garçons, qu'ils soient hommes-poissons ou tritons, jeunes ou vieux, beaux ou laids. Elle n'avait aucune préférence physique pour le sexe opposé. En fait, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait même pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer des heures et des heures à parles des relations amoureuses, des regards qui étaient trop accentués ou trop indifférents, des phrases anodines qui voulaient dire mille et une choses à force d'être interprétées et ré-interprétées dans tous les sens. Comment diable une simple relation entre deux personnes pouvait-elle être aussi complexe ?

La sirène cessa ses grimaces et devant son visage toujours étranger, _différent_ , son estomac se noua et elle détourna les yeux. Troublée, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses, elle retrouva Marissa dans le salon-cuisine, qui discutait avec une de ses collègues de la boutique Criminal. Sa colocataire présenta Paula à Rinu, une grande sirène-betta dont la longue queue brillait de reflets multicolores.

– C'est toi qui a décoré l'appartement ? demanda Rinu lorsqu'elle apprit que Paula travaillait dans un magasin de coraux.

La jeune femme acquiesça, lui parlant des différents types de coraux qu'elle avait utilisés pour aménager la pièce. Marissa lui avait laissé carte blanche, et Paula s'était amusée à varier tant les couleurs que les textures, créant une ambiance colorée et chaleureuse. L'ensemble paraissait former un tout unique, mais en regardant de plus près une multitude de détails ressortaient alors au regard de qui savait le voir.

Rinu fut très emballée, lui demandant si elle accepterait de décorer son propre logis.

– C'est une bonne idée, approuva Marissa. Tu ferais une excellente décoratrice.

Paula fut légèrement surprise de cette remarque. Elle n'était qu'une simple vendeuse dans un magasin de coraux et d'algues, et même si elle aimait beaucoup arranger et aménager les éléments d'une pièce, elle ne s'était jamais vue en faire sa carrière. Pourtant, à la réflexion, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Rinu fut enchantée lorsque Paula accepta finalement sa proposition, et la discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets, la pollution de la Forêt Marine à cause des épaves de navires qui coulaient jusque là, l'accident de bus qu'il y avait eu à Beverly Fish la semaine précédente, la cérémonie de majorité du Prince Manboshi qui approchait à grands pas... La jeune sirène, qui trouvait d'ordinaire l'art de la conversation bien ardu, trouva plaisir et facilité à discuter avec Rinu qui était joyeuse, pétillante et bienveillante. L'après-midi fila sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lorsque la sirène-betta s'en alla finalement, Marissa jeta un coup d'œil amusé à sa colocataire :

– Tu as l'air de l'apprécier...

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? sursauta Paula, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi bavarde.

Elle lui sourit, montrant qu'il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa remarque, et quitta à son tour l'appartement pour aller faire quelques courses. Paula resta seule dans la cuisine, songeuse.

.

La jeune sirène appliqua consciencieusement le rouge sur ses lèvres et dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir. Pour la première fois, son visage ne lui paraissait pas si étranger que cela. Peut-être avait-elle fini par trouver qui elle était vraiment.

Les paroles de Marissa avaient tourbillonné dans l'esprit de Paula pendant plusieurs jours, et elle avait fini par se dire que le problème ne venait peut-être pas d'elle, mais des garçons. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle préférait les nageoires ou les jambes, parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les garçons. Les histoires de cœurs avec les hommes la laissait indifférente, parce que cela ne lui correspondait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'adresser à eux, à aller vers eux pour ne serait-ce que leur parler, parce que ce n'était pas à eux qu'elle devait s'adresser, justement.

Elle avait beaucoup pensé à Rinu aussi. Les trois jours qu'elle avait passé à faire la décoration de son appartement, à Coral Hill, avaient déclenché chez elle ce qui s'apparentait presque à une obsession. Comme un aimant, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à la belle sirène-betta. À sa longue queue multicolore qui brillait comme les coraux de la boutique sous la lumière du jour. À ses yeux francs et doux qui effaçaient ses craintes et ses doutes. À son rire qui était comme une musique délicieuse.

C'était peut-être ça, la réponse à la question qui hantait ses nuits.

Lentement, Paula leva son tube de rouge à lèvres et dessina sur le miroir le contour de son propre visage. Elle retraça chacun de ses traits, jusqu'à ses longs cheveux pervenche qui bouclaient sur ses épaules. Elle se choisit une expression joyeuse, yeux pétillants et sourire rayonnant. La sirène recula légèrement et il y eut comme un déclic silencieux à l'intérieur d'elle. Paula se sentit plus légère, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Quelque chose de chaud et d'exaltant montait dans sa poitrine, se répandait dans chaque pore de sa peau. C'était nouveau, et libérateur, et merveilleux, et fantastique.

Reprenant son tube de rouge à lèvres, elle traça au dessus de son portrait dans le miroir les lettres du mot « LESBIENNE ». Puis elle éclata de rire, véritablement heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

Paula laissa derrière elle sa chambre et retrouva Marissa qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Si sa colocataire fut surprise de la trouver si guillerette – alors qu'elle avait dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour la convaincre de sortir ce soir – elle n'en fit toutefois aucune remarque. Paula ne lui dit rien non plus de sa récente révélation personnelle, ayant besoin de garder cela un peu pour elle avant de l'annoncer à ses proches. Elle ne craignait pas les réactions des autres, les hommes-poissons étant très ouverts sur les questions de sexualité. C'est juste qu'elle voulait profiter un peu toute seule de cette nouvelle vérité.

Les deux sirènes rejoignirent l'une des boîtes de nuit les plus populaires de l'île, le Crusta'Dance, et Paula se retrouva vite au beau milieu de la piste de danse, un cocktail à la main. L'alcool aidant, ses pensées dérivaient souvent vers Rinu. À présent qu'elle s'était véritablement trouvée, peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait revoir la sirène-betta, et alors... qui sait ? Peut-être Paula aurait-elle droit, elle aussi, au bonheur... Emportée par ses rêves éveillés, la jeune sirène tourbillonna sur la piste de danse, se laissant porter par la musique et l'ambiance survoltée de la salle.

Une femme-poisson-clown, aux courbes généreuses et aux écailles lumineuses, vint danser avec Paula. Enivrée, elle se laissa entraîner par l'énergie de sa partenaire, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La tête de Paula était vide, et elle ne pensait qu'à la présence électrique de l'inconnue, à ses mains sur ses hanches et à leurs lèvres dangereusement proches. La sirène fut incapable de dire laquelle des deux amorça le baiser, mais le fait est qu'elles s'embrassaient à présent avec passion, en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Et c'était brûlant, et exceptionnel, et incroyable, et exaltant.

Mais les doigts de la femme-poisson provoquèrent des frissons glacés dans le dos de Paula, quelque chose de gluant et de poisseux se répandit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, la polluant de l'intérieur, et la sirène se dégagea précipitamment de l'étreinte, paniquée.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sa partenaire.

Paula l'entendit à peine. Fébrile, elle s'éloigna et quitta la piste de danse. Elle croisa Marissa et bredouilla une excuse bidon, _qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, sans doute l'alcool, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire,_ puis quitta précipitamment la boîte nuit.

Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la maison dans un état second, et une fois à l'appartement, se rua dans sa chambre. Là, elle tomba sur le portrait dessiné au rouge à lèvres sur son miroir. Paula eut l'impression de recevoir un claque en pleine figure. La petite boule gluante et poisseuse dans son cœur explosa et elle se sentit sale, et misérable, et nulle, et pitoyable.

Fiévreuse, elle attrapa un fard à paupière et traça d'épaisses larmes noires sur ce visage heureux qui n'était pas le sien. Elle appuya sur le rouge du miroir pour changer le sourire du portait en grimace, et effaça les lettres au dessus pour en écrire d'autres, aussi noires que son cœur « MERDE ». Paula recula d'un pas, et observa le résultat. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, parce que cette vision faisait mal, vraiment mal, mais quelque part c'était aussi une douleur saine, parce qu'elle voyait enfin la vérité, qu'il s'agissait là de son _vrai_ visage, sans masques ni artifices.

Elle recula jusqu'à son lit, dans lequel elle se laissa tomber, et éclata en sanglots.

.

Paula plongea l'éponge dans la petite bassine, l'essora entre ses doigts crispés, puis la passa lentement à la surface de son miroir, effaçant les traces de rouge à lèvres et de fard à paupières. Pourtant, même après avoir consciencieusement nettoyé le large glace, elle se sentait toujours aussi sale. En suspension sur sa bouée-bulle qui flottait paresseusement dans les airs, elle regarda son reflet, les yeux vides et la mine défaite.

Elle avait conservé l'odieux portait sur son miroir pendant plusieurs jours. Elle s'était d'abord dit que sa réaction à la boîte de nuit ne voulait rien dire. Qu'elle était juste un peu malade, comme elle l'avait dit à Marissa, que ce n'était rien de grave. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et ce n'était pas la faute de la femme-poisson-rouge. Parce que sa partenaire d'un soir était charmante. Paula _voulait_ la trouver charmante, _voulait_ être subjuguée. Puis elle s'était dit qu'en fait, le problème venait de Rinu. Voilà, _elle était amoureuse de Rinu_ et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait aussi mal réagi. Certes, elle ne sortait pas avec la sirène-betta, ne l'avait pas revue depuis des semaines, elle ne lui devait rien. Mais quelque part, elle l'avait trahie en embrassant une autre. Ou tout du moins, elle avait trahi les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Rinu. Parce qu' _elle était amoureuse de Rinu_.

Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir.

 _Vraiment ?_

.

Pendant longtemps, Paula ne se regarda plus dans le miroir.

Elle se levait le matin et faisait sa toilette en gardant les yeux baissés sur sa tablette. Et lorsque, à l'occasion d'un mouvement, elle apercevait son reflet dans la glace, elle ne le _voyait_ pas, pensant à autre chose pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce visage inconnu. Sa routine s'était installée ainsi et par moment, elle oubliait même à quoi elle était censée ressembler.

Paula se persuada d'être amoureuse de Rinu, et vécut en fantasme une histoire d'amour profonde et sincère, trépidante et exaltante. Mais elle n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à l'objet de ses rêves éveillés. Elle n'osait pas, trop timide, trop réservée, craignant qu'elle ne la rejette, ou que tout ne se passe pas _exactement_ comme dans son imagination. Puis les semaines avaient passé, et l'obsession de Paula s'essouffla. Elle cessa de penser à elle tous les jours, et finit même par l'oublier. C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa à nouveau sa route, au hasard d'un coin de rue, et elles discutèrent un moment. Rinu lui parla de la décoration que Paula avait faite chez elle – c'était une éternité plus tôt, lui semblait-il – et affirma que plusieurs de ses amies seraient intéressées par ses services de décoratrice.

Paula, qui avait laissé passer cette idée – pourtant tentante – sans chercher à la concrétiser, fut surprise de voir que ses maigres talents pouvaient avoir du succès. Mais surtout, elle réalisa en discutant avec Rinu qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'elle. Et peut-être qu'au fond, elle en avait conscience depuis le début, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à parler de ses sentiments. Elle quitta Rinu avec la promesse de contacter ses amies, et le cœur étonnamment serein : elle n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir osé concrétiser une relation qui aurait pu devenir l'Amour De Sa Vie – avec les majuscules et tout le tintouin – parce que justement, cette relation n'aurait pas pu fonctionner.

Paula se sentit un peu plus légère, et sur le chemin du retour, décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle était, ou ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était fatiguée des questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Elle était fatiguée de chercher en vain des réponses qui n'existaient pas. Elle était fatiguée de devoir se chercher une étiquette. Peu importe qu'elle soit hétéro, lesbienne, ou même bi ! Elle allait juste laisser les choses arriver, les jours se succéder, et elle prendrait les choses comme elles viendraient, sans réfléchir ni se prendre la tête.

Forte de cette résolution, elle contacta les amies de Rinu sitôt qu'elle arriva à l'appartement.

.

Paula décrocha délicatement le miroir de sa chambre, l'enveloppa dans un tissu pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer, et le plaça dans l'un des nombreux cartons qui encombraient la pièce.

– Tu te rappelles qui a acheté la bouilloire ? demanda Marissa en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

La sirène posa les yeux sur l'ustensile que tenait son amie et réfléchit un instant.

– Aucune idée, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne bois pas d'infusions, alors tu peux la garder.

– Merci ! sourit Marissa. Tu as besoin d'aide, de ton côté ?

– Non, j'arrive au bout.

– Super, les déménageurs viennent d'arriver.

– D'accord, je te rejoins en bas.

Marissa redescendit au salon-cuisine, et Paula posa un regard nostalgique sur sa chambre. Enfin, ce n'était plus sa chambre à présent. Après cinq ans de colocation dans cet appartement, elles avaient toutes les deux décidé de déménager. Les dessins de Marissa avaient beaucoup impressionné le célèbre styliste Pappug, qui lui avait offert une promotion, accompagnée d'un logement de fonction à Bervely Fish. Paula de son côté, voyait son entreprise de décoration – créée l'année précédente – avoir un succès fou, et elle avait à présent suffisamment d'argent de côté de se payer un appartement à la surface.

Elles étaient donc occupées, depuis presque une semaine, à trier et ranger toutes les affaires qu'elles avaient accumulé au cours des années. Et il y en avait ! Bien plus que ce que Paula aurait cru. Grand heureusement, elles en finissaient aujourd'hui. La jeune sirène ferma son dernier carton puis descendit rejoindre Marissa et les déménageurs.

Quatre heures plus tard, leur ancien appartement était vide.

Marissa s'était installée dans son logement de fonction – un large et lumineux trois-pièces – et avait fait promettre à Paula de la faire passer devant ses autres clients pour venir faire l'aménagement de son nouveau chez-elle au plus vite. Paula avait accepté en riant avant de prendre le chemin de sa nouvelle maison à elle. La jeune sirène se tenait à présent dans l'appartement, au milieu d'une montagne de cartons si élevée qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Lorsque Marissa avait annoncé sa promotion, et son fameux logement de fonction, Paula avait connu un instant de frayeur à l'idée de devoir vivre seule. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, ayant quitté la maison de ses parents pour la colocation avec son amie. Mais passée la surprise de la nouvelle, elle avait réalisé que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait bien être seule, même si ses copines avaient parfois du mal à le comprendre. Paula n'avait eu aucune relation depuis la soirée désastreuse à la boîte de nuit, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne cherchait même pas à faire des rencontres, en fait, se contentant de vivre au jour le jour sans plus se poser de questions, comme elle l'avait résolu. Ses copines sirènes trouvaient cela un peu bizarre, jusqu'à ce qu'Ishilly émette l'idée que Paula était peut-être asexuelle.

Les autres avaient frétillé d'approbation et Paula avait haussé les épaules. Tant mieux si ses amies la définissaient ainsi, elle-même refusait toujours de s'accrocher la moindre étiquette. La vie avait simplement repris son cours, mais l'idée de l'asexualité venait parfois lui chatouiller l'esprit. Les quelques fois où elle se prenait à y penser, Paula ne trouvait pas que la définition d'asexuelle lui convienne totalement. Après tout, elle n'était pas étrangère au désir sexuel, ni même au sentiment d'amour _romantique_ , elle pouvait fantasmer sur un ou une inconnue au coin d'une rue, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partager cela avec la personne concernée, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, avec des nageoires ou avec des jambes. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cela à ses camarades. La notion de masturbation restait taboue, et ses amies ne pouvaient appréhender le sexe autrement qu'avec un ou une partenaire. C'était étrange, se disait alors Paula, que la culture des Hommes-Poissons soit si ouverte sur le type et le genre de partenaire, tout en étant fermée à quelque chose d'aussi simple et basique que la masturbation.

Mais elle avait laissé ses amies la considérer comme une asexuelle.

Cette définition n'était pas fausse en soi, même si elle ne lui suffisait pas totalement. Paula n'était pas vraiment certaine de comprendre ce terme d'ailleurs, ni toutes les nuances qu'il pouvait éventuellement receler. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'une étiquette à coller sur son front, d'une case dans laquelle rentrer, quand même bien cette étiquette, cette case, serait construite sur-mesure, à sa seule mesure.

Elle savait qui elle était, peu importe qu'il y ait ou n'y ait pas de mots pour la décrire. Elle pouvait être amoureuse mais ne ressentait pas le besoin de le partager autour d'elle. Elle pouvait ressentir de l'attirance pour une autre personne, mais n'avait besoin de rien qu'autre qu'elle-même pour la satisfaire. Paula se suffisait à elle-même, et n'avait aucune envie d'intégrer quelqu'un d'autre à son intimité. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse et épanouie. Elle adorait son nouveau travail de décoratrice, qui lui avait permis de gagner en assurance et en confiance, et qui la poussait chaque à dépasser ses propres limites. Elle était devenue très proche de Marissa ces derniers mois, qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle tenait aussi beaucoup à toutes ses copines du Mermaid Café : Ishilly, Kairen, Hiramera, Lulis, Seira, Adele et toutes les autres. Et il y avait ses parents, qu'elle visitait chaque semaine et qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Paula était loin d'être seule, même si elle n'aurait jamais personne dans sa vie, pas au sens romantique du terme. Elle ne se marierait pas, n'aurait pas d'enfants.

Pourtant, sa vie ne serait pas moins réussie. Au contraire, elle vivait sans regrets.

La jeune sirène farfouilla dans ses multiples cartons jusqu'à retrouver son miroir, qu'elle alla accrocher dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle tira de son petit sac à main un tube de rouge à lèvres, et écrivit de grandes lettres tout en haut de la glace. Paula avait récemment découvert une expression qui, à défaut d'être une étiquette nette et précise, avait au moins le mérite de lui correspondre, totalement, et sans réserves : _« J'ai le cœur en autarcie »_.

Sous l'inscription, rien d'autre que son reflet, son image à elle, son vrai visage.

Et il n'était besoin de rien d'autre.


End file.
